Valour's Light
by typhoonboom08
Summary: Organisation 13 comes to earth to take the world as their own. When their armies prove too much for the pockets of fighters around the world, Gohan, Raimundo, Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Kim possible, Ben and Gwen Tennison and Roxas and Namine unite
1. Prologue

**Hey. Just thought I'd clear some things up about the story before people read it because you might get confused. I altered a few characters a little bit to better fit the story and what my mind came up with, not by much, they all have basically the same personalities and everything, just their powers. All the main heroes are 15, except Kim, who's 17 and Rai, who's 16. Anyway, back to the alterations, Gwen is a sorceress, not an energy being in here and i altered her appearance to match her looks in the original ben ten series instead of using the near unrecognisable appearance she had in alien force. The other alteration is that while gohan has all his powers, he's nowhere near as strong as he was in the series. He's more around superman's level, but still the strongest of the group. The dragonball z world's AU as I couldn't have normal humans having Gohan's abilities without it being obvious to teach it to Kim, so everyday humans can't do that stuff here.**

**I think that's about all, so I'll let you go. I think the Prolgue's a little rushed and could have been better, just to warn you, but I didn't see the point of blowing it out more so just bare in mind the rest should be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows or the game. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this here.**

**Prologue**

All throughout the planet called Earth, lived many people many people, all of them wielding their own lifestyles, beliefs and abilities. Some were painters, others teachers. Some held a strong belief in Christianity, others in Buda. And some held powers beyond what others could ever imagine.

They were hidden all around the world, some using their powers to help the world and some for personal gain. Those people came with many different powers and forms, some getting their powers genetically, others through an extraordinary event. Some fought and protected all that's good right in front of the world's eyes, while others hid in the shadows, striving to keep their world's safe, both from evil and from the public eye. But one thing remained the same, no matter which one of these good people you meet: they were all willing to put their lives on the line to save everything they held dear in the world.

The world had surprisingly been peaceful lately. The villains were either put away or recouping after their losses. Seeing the rare opportunity to relax, the heroes of the world set aside their powers and duties and returned to their normal lives.

Piccolo, a Nemak and a member of a team known as the Z Fighters, spent the time on the Earth's lookout, meditating near the flowers. However, unlike most of the world, Piccolo carried a foreboding feeling, one that only got stronger the longer he meditated.

"Grr, something's not right. Something big's coming, I can feel it." He growled, opening his eyes and glaring into space.

"I know, I feel it too." Turning to the voice behind him, he found himself face to face with a troubled looking Dende, the young guardian of the Earth. "Whatever it is, it's coming from a place outside our realm of existence and may be too strong for us to defeat."

"We must warn the others immediately." Piccolo stated, straightening his body lowering himself to the ground. "This threat is getting closer by the minute and could arrive at any time. We have to be ready."

* * *

In the middle of China, at the Xiaolin Temple, the Dragons in training were taking advantage of the summer sun and cool breeze to relax. Dojo, the magical dragon assigned with protecting the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, was busy barbequing under the watchful eye of Clay to ensure nothing extra was thrown in. he still couldn't believe Dojo actually threw a pair of underwear into a pot of stew before. Kimiko was taking in the sun's rays by the makeshift pool they'd made in the ground while Raimundo and Omi swam around.

"We have got to do this more often." Kimiko commented, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Well, I reckon with da bad guys fighting each other so much, we should have plenty of time for a while." Clay responded as he turned off the barbeque and loading a plate full of stakes and ketchup. "Food's ready. Come an get it, before I eat it all."

"Well then we better engine." Omi responded, jumping out of the pool and racing towards the food.

"Motor Omi." Raimundo called shaking his head as he followed at a more sedated pace. "The day he gets slang right is the day the world ends."

Though the young ones were all happy and carefree, you couldn't say the same for the temple's elders. In the meditation hut, each of them were shivering as the a dark, chilling sensation ran down their spines.

"A new threat to the balance of good and evil is coming to the world." One of them stated as they all simultaneously awakened from their trances, insecurity and fear written on all their faces.

"Even the release of Wuya's spirit didn't feel this overwhelming." Another added, disbelief clear in his tone and eyes. "What could possibly be so powerful? So devoid of light?"

"I do not know, but we must be ready for it." Master Fung, the temple master replied, rising to his feet. "This threat will arrive soon and it will take all our power just to stand up to it. Prepare the temple, I shall inform the young ones."

* * *

As the day went on, intuitive people all around the world were getting the same foreboding feeling, both those with powers and those without. Not even seers or oracles could figure out what was going to happen, only that it would be dark and huge. And just as America found itself nearing the end of the day, it began.

All around the world, strange white and grey creatures rose from the ground in a flash of white, in various shapes and sizes. Screams filled the airwaves globally as the creatures attacked, destroying everything in sight. The police and military forces quickly got involved, but were no match for the invaders and quickly fell. Powerless against this new enemy, the people of the world fled, desperate to find a safe haven from what most called the end of the world, only to find that there was nowhere to hide from this menace.

In Japan, Piccolo had assembled the Z Fighters, Goku and Vegeta, the last of the pure blooded Saiyans from another world, Gohan and Videl, a pair of half Saiyans, half humans and Piccolo himself, and the group took a stand in Tokyo. The group of five took to the air and charged straight at the horde, throw energy blasts from their hands the whole way.

The blasts knocked a number of them back, but destroyed very few, doing very little to make the fight easier, the team split apart as they reached their enemies, deciding to take a much more hands on approach.

Piccolo dived straight into a gathering of the most common ones, having really flexible bodies and zippers for mouths. Weaving around the tentacle like arms, he threw punches and kicks in every direction. However, few creatures were affected at all as they weaved their extremely flexible bodies in twists and turns, effectively dodging the attacks while effortlessly throwing their own.

Nearby, Vegeta roared in rage, finding the same problem. No matter what he did, he could even touch the bendy creatures.

"WHY WON'T YOU HOLD STILL?" He roared, throwing another punch, only to miss again. Having enough, he gathered his energy in his hands and with a scream, he threw them out and released two large beams, obliterating every creature in their path.

Gohan and Videl had teamed up in the sky, back to back and spinning like tornado, lashing out with punches and kicks as they span in the middle of a group of dragon looking creatures. Unlike the zipper mouthed ones, these one weren't much more flexible then humans and the teens were easily able to strike them down, using their high speeds the neutralise their evasiveness.

Goku stayed close to the ground in his attack. Around him were shape shifting creatures with a tendency to jump up and turn into a javelin before descending. His quick reflexes were the only reason Goku was still alive, but his own strikes had taken a number of them down.

Coming out of their spin, Gohan dropped himself in the middle of a large group on the ground and with a loud scream, created a sphere of energy around his body and allowed it to explode outward, taking a number of the enemies down. Jumping in the air again as his attack died, he glared at the white mass before him, growling as he rejoined the others when they regrouped.

"There's just no end to them. What do we do?" He asked, taking a deep breath. All five of them had found their energy levels going down. It took a lot more energy to destroy their opponents then they'd thought.

"We just keep going son." Goku replied, breathing deeply. "At the very least, we've got to give the people here time to find somewhere safe."

"Then let's move." Piccolo ordered, charging back into the fray. Not a moment later, the others followed, all the think the same thought: how were they going to get out of this?

* * *

Things in Bellwood weren't going much better. Max Tennyson and his group of half alien Plumbers were desperately trying to hold the line of creatures back while Ben Ten in the form of Jetray, his cousin Gwen, a sorceress and Kevin Eleven, an absorber, ploughed through the enemy, trying to take as many down while saving the civilians caught in the midst.

Making sure not to get hit by the flame throwers, laser blasts and spikes from his allies, Ben dived down from the sky, shooting green energy beams from his eyes and tail into the crowd.

Nearby, Gwen threw a blast of her own, clearing a path for a little boy and his mother to get away, before turning to the crowd before her, raising her glowing, blue hands.

"Galius Perpetua!" She chanted, releasing a vortex of wind, like a diagonal tornado, from her hands, blowing away a large number of creatures.

"This is nuts." Kevin growled, slamming his metal covered hand into another scythe wielding creature. "We'll never get rid of them."

"We have to keep trying." Ben responded, using the burst of wind from his high speed to knock a group down.

"Ben's right, at least until everyone's left the area safely." Gwen agreed before with another spell, sending every car in the area crashing into the creatures. "It's all we really can do."

* * *

In New York, the magical creatures had thrown secrecy to the wind and those that could fought as hard as they could while the others ran and hid like the humans. In the front lines, flying high above the battle, both to take on the airborne menaces and to provide covering fire, was Jake, his sister Haley, his Gramps and Haley's teacher Miss Park in dragon form. The quadruped used flamethrowers, tails, claws and every aerial manoeuvre they knew to clip the flying creatures' wings while simultaneously shooting flames at the ground bound enemies.

The battle had been raging for a while, and everyone was getting tired and sluggish. Dodging another dragon like creature's lance, he wrapped his tail around his attacker and threw him hard into another charging one, but failed to notice a flying scythe before it scraped his side.

"ARGH!" He cried, clutching his side painfully. "Gramps, this isn't going to last much longer. We need a new plan."

"There's no time young dragon." Gramps replied, performing an aerial flip to avoid a lance and to strike it's holder. "We must hold these creatures back as best we can for as long as we can."

"I hope we can." Haley said softly next to Jake before diving and kicking another scythe wielding creature. "Because at this rate, our efforts will all be for nothing."

* * *

No matter what town or city you went to, it was the same. Danny Phantom, his family and his friends, Sam, Tucker and Valerie, used every power and ghost weapon they had the hold back the assault at Amity Park, with Jack screaming "GHOST!" every five minutes until he finally figured out the ghost shield and thermoses weren't working even slightly.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim Possible, her family, Ron Stoppable and Monique Madden fight desperately, using gadgets created by Wade or the twins to hold the creatures off from the terrified crowd running out of the city. Kim can be seen frequently by the people evacuating, using the hook in her battle suit to swing from buildings and plough her blue glowing hands and feet into any pursuers and road blocks.

* * *

At the Xiaolin temple, the names of Shang Gong Wu fly as much as the creatures as the monks fight back with every bit of magic and martial arts skill they possess, Omi and the others leading the charge with a barrage of the elements. Though thrown back often, few are quickly defeated.

* * *

For over an hour, the battles continued. Those who fought back tried their best, but were far too out numbered to and though most had managed to keep everyone alive, many were wounded and all were left very tired. The warriors of Middleton, Amity Park and New York quickly fell back to regroup and recuperate as soon as the civilians had left the area. Max had his team pull back to an underground base as soon as Bellwood was cleared. Soon, only those fighting at Tokyo and the Xiaolin temple kept going and even they were on the verge of collapsing from the amount of sheer energy it took to fight their opponents.

"Argh!" Vegeta cried as multiple creatures hit him with energy cards, knocking his drained body back five meters before skimming across the ground.

The other Z Fighters were pretty much going through the same treatment. All of them were battered and bruised and gasping for breath.

"There's just no end to them." Videl puffed, clasping her right shoulder.

* * *

Omi back flipped out of the way of a big creature going berserk with an overly large sword, only for another creature to rise up from the ground and snare his leg in a tentacle before flinging him into Clay. As the two fell into a tangled mess on top of Kimiko, Rai leaped over them, thrusting his hands out.

"Wudai star wind." He called, releasing a powerful gale from his hands, blowing the others creatures away before sending the one trying to sink back into the earth into the air. Wasting no time, he threw his grey metal covered hand into his pocket and whipped out a necklace, pointing it straight at the pest.

"Crest of the condor, eye of Dashi, Wind!" The elemental Armour on his arm glowed, as did the jewel in the necklace before a very powerful blast of wind and lightning shot out and destroyed the creature, as well as a few flying behind it.

Smirking at the result, he was caught off guard as another with pink legs jumped up and spun him before tossing him into the ground, crying out in pain when he landed on his back.

"We're outnumbered a hundred to one. How do we beat this, call out the sapphire dragon?" Kimiko groaned, tossing the boys off of her before running over to check on Rai.

"Won't do much good, there's too many of them." Clay groaned as he got back to his feet before narrowly dodging another assault.

"Young monks, get into the vault use the sphere of yun to protect yourselves. Get some rest, we're going to need you at full strength again quickly." Master Fung ordered as he simultaneously knocked away three of the creatures.

"But master Fung-"

"Go Omi, I'll be fine." Master Fung interrupted firmly, knocking down another two enemies.

"Come on Omi, he knows what he's doing." Rai said, grabbing Omi's shoulders and leading him to the vault. "We'll be no good to him or anyone else if we don't get our strength back."

The teenaged monks quickly jumped through the door to the vault, sealing it shut as best they could before grabbing the sphere of yun in case the creatures got through.

"We should be safe for now." Clay sighed, sinking to the ground in exhaustion.

"What are these creeps anyway?" Raimundo asked tiredly, following Clay's example.

"I have no idea." Dojo exclaimed, popping out from under Clay's hat. "They're not in any of the scrolls, I can tell you that."

"I'll see if I can find anything on the net." Kimiko called, pulling out her laptop that had been conveniently left by the vault. It only took her a moment to set it up and get to work on the mystery. What she found caused her eyes to widen and her face go pale. "I don't know what they are, but they're attacking the entire world."

* * *

The all-out invasion had quickly gotten close to the point of victory as all the world's major cities were evacuated and all military bases, airports and ports were either captured or destroyed, leaving the world almost defenceless. Most people, other then reporters and meta-humans, had gone out to the country for safety, but it wouldn't be long for the creatures to catch up to them, in many places, they already did. The white beings continued their merciless attack constantly, never stopping. However, those watching the creatures were given a surprise just before the sun set of the Californian coast as the creature simultaneously stopped advancing.

"That's weird." Rai commented, staring out the window at the temple.

"Why did they just suddenly stop?" Kim Possible asked, standing in front of a giant screen at her father's lab where she and her family and friends were holding down the fort.

"I'm sorry, but weren't they trying to take over just a second ago?" Danny Phantom asked, staring down at the now still creatures from the ops centre.

The answer to the sudden halt was discovered just as sunset occurred in Los Angeles. In the midst of the twilight, a giant flash of light arose from the centre of the now almost empty city. It lasted for a the whole sunset, with the reporters recording the event on live TV, and when it fell into night, it fell to reveal a simply enormous white castle, emblazoned with a symbol noticeable on all the creatures attacking the world just above the main entrance and on every tower wall.

"This Michael Turner, live in LA where a giant castle has just appeared out of the light."

"As you can see, it bares the symbol of these white creatures and is most likely their fortress."

"This surely marks the end of our world. I'm Kane Jones say, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Everywhere around the world, people were staring wide eyed at the screen of either a TV or computer, completely caught off guard by this turn of events.

The world gasped even louder as every station, whether the reporters were finished or not immediately black out, only for the screens to light up a moment later. However, instead of the reporters in front of the castle, every station showed the exact, same thing: a man in a black cloak with his face hidden by the darkness created by his hood.

"People of Earth. I am the leader of an organisation of very special individuals." The hooded figure started, his voice void of emotion.

In Tokyo, the Z Fighters had gathered together, taking advantage of the reprieve to catch their breaths and glaring at a giant screen that had miraculously stayed in one piece.

"The group I speak of is called Organisation 13. We are a group consisting of the greatest form of Nobodies." He continued as the Xiaolin Monks frowned at Kimiko's computer screen, along with Master Fung as he came in to check up on them while the enemy rested, while Ben and the other plumbers' kids did the same with the main computer at their base.

"Nobodies were once people like you that existed in other dimensions, but creatures called heartless, beings created by the darkness held within someone's heart, has taken their hearts and increased their kind. When this happens, if the individual's will is strong enough, their body and soul continues to walk the worlds on it's own, but devoid of emotion. The stronger the will and the more powerful the person to fall, the stronger Nobody they will become."

The Possibles and friends stared wide eyed at the screen. As people of science, neither of the adult Possibles could believe some like this was actually possible. The Fentons and friends were staring at their TV with similar expressions.

"Those in Organisation 13 are the most powerful and strongest willed of those to be taken by the heartless and unlike our weaker and more simpleminded brethren, have maintained our human form. My name is Xemnas, number one and the superior of the Organisation." With that, he lowered his hood, revealing a pale face, long, white hair and unnatural looking, orange eyes. His face, like his tone of voice, beared no emotion, only a cold deadness that most thought was impossible to create. "We are here to take this world as a base of operations for ourselves in taking over all the dimensions. The people of this dimension shall all be capture and turned into heartless by those we have brought with us before being subjected to the keyblade, like those in other worlds, fighting our foes so that we may properly gather the hearts for our ultimate plan. However, while that means the majority of you will simply die, those with strong enough wills will join us and acquire ultimate power. Your end is here, be prepared." With that, the screens went blank once again, the reporters returning to the screens a moment later. As Jake turned from the TV he and his family had watched in Gramps' shop while they regrouped to the door to see the creatures, now identified as heartless husks called Nobodies, back on the attack, only one thing crossed his mind.

"This is so beyond bad."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All around the world, the Nobodies restarted their assault as soon as the broadcast ended, as if they were given a simultaneous mental command.

The Long family and Son Park quickly turned back into their dragon forms just as one of the energy card wielding Nobodies threw one at the glass window, causing all of them to jump back from the shards as the Nobodies approached.

"Young dragon, we shall hold them off here, you must go to the castle." Gramps ordered, wrapping his tail around his desk and throwing it at the charging Nobodies.

"But Gramps, we can't even hold them back with me here, how are you going to do it without me?" Jake protested as he slashed a Nobody with his claws.

"We'll have to manage. These are merely grunts under the command of Organisation 13. Defeating them is our only chance of survival." Gramps responded as the four of them took off, out of the shop and back into the air.

"But there's no way I can beat them alone." Jake said before blowing fire with Haley on a group of Nobodies jumping up at them.

"Just do what you can Jake. We'd go with you, but if anymore then one of us goes, the morale of the magical creatures will decrease to the point where we'll stand no chance of surviving here." Park replied as she flew past, engaging in close range combat in order to save Trixie and Spud from energy dart shooting Nobodies.

"There's nothing you can really do here Jake." Haley told him, dodging another dragonish foe. "We'll only be able to slow them down here for so long and you're our best singular chance at doing any real damage to the leaders of this invasion. Just do what you can and hope for the best."

Listening intently to what Haley had to say, Jake scanned the city. He looked down at his parents. His father had only just become aware of who, or rather what, his family were, yet he still stood protectively beside his mother as they backed away warily from the enemy, wave metal poles, to Trixie and Spud not too far off, using a dragon suit with some of Foo's potions to fight as a weak dragon, to the magical creatures of all kinds, both the nice and annoying, standing and falling together, desperately trying to defend all they knew.

_They're right. I can't stop this from here._ Jake thought, furrowing his brow. _The only chance we have is to weaken the leaders and hope it's enough to mess them all up._ His mind made up, he turned around and flew off, towards LA.

"I'll do everything I can, but don't any of you dare get killed while I'm gone."

* * *

In Tokyo, the Z Fighters had all quickly retaken to the air, barely dodging the sudden lunge from the Nobodies as they restarted their attack.

"We'll never end it this way." Piccolo growled, blanketing the pursuing Nobodies with a rapid fire. "Even if we destroy every Nobody in Japan, a thousand times more will come from the rest of the world, especially if the Organisation brings in more from the other dimensions. We have to stop them at the source."

"But if we leave here, these creatures will capture everyone and feed them to those Heartless creatures the freak talked about." Vegeta snapped back, shooting a highly charged blast at a group of the bigger, giant sword wielding Nobodies, obliterating them.

"Then we'll just send Gohan." Goku decided, turning to his son.

"Me?" Gohan cried, flabbergasted. "Wouldn't you be a better choice? You're stronger then me."

"You have more power then you're aware of Gohan, we've all sensed it." Goku responded, shaking his head. "And you're just as skilled as I am. If any of us can stop them, it's you. Now hurry, the longer the leaders are still around, the less chance we have for survival."

"Great, no pressure." Gohan gulped nervously, but nodded to his dad. "I'll do everything within my power to stop them. Good luck everyone." He added. With that, his aura flared as he powered himself up and took off towards America.

"Gohan, be careful." Videl yelled after him, a look of deep worry and fear etched on her face. She wasn't able to worry long though, as the flying Nobodies quickly brought her back into the battle.

* * *

The lab's hypersonic aircraft took off with amazing speed and quickly rammed through the Nobody aerial lines above Middleton as Kim looked down at the quickly closing lab roof, her eyes full of concern. Ron, Monique and her family had stayed behind. Many of the civilians were using emergency escape tunnels in the lab to get out of the city and the group had to protect the building until everyone was safe. But they knew that defeating the head of the invasion was too important to wait, so it was agreed that they'd protect the people of Middleton while Kim would take out as many of the Organisation members she could. Watching as the lab faded from her view, tears fell down her face, not for her own assured death, but for the safety of everyone she loved.

_Be safe and sound when this ends, please. I love you._

* * *

Before anyone could do or say anything at the temple, the Nobodies blew apart the doorway to the vault, creating a giant hole in the wall. The monks quickly scattered, giving each other some space before each one of the young Xiaolin Dragons threw out their hands.

"Wudai Neptune water."

"Wudai Mars fire."

"Wudai Star wind."

"Wudai Crater earth."

The combined power of the elements slammed straight into the charging Nobodies, blasting them all back the way they came and destroying a good chunk of them, along with the rest of the wall. Many of their allies behind them were also knocked away by the immense blast, giving time for Master Fung to turn to his pupils.

"Young monks, this Organisation must be stopped immediately. If not, we stand no chance of winning."

"But master, we cannot leave you, the other monks, or the nearby village people to this attack." Omi cried, reactivating his elemental Shang Gong Wu and pulling out his shimo staff, turning it into a two sided mace.

"We shall gather the Shang Gong Wu and shall all head to the villagers to help them while the sapphire dragon deals with them here." Master Fung responded, grabbing a Nobody and flinging it into the others nearby. "However, Raimundo will take whatever Shang Gong Wu he needs and head to the castle and try to stop the threat there."

"What?" Omi cried indignantly, swinging his staff fiercely, slugging the Nobodies away one after the other. "Why is Raimundo going off alone? I could do it better and quicker."

"Raimundo's element and natural skills are better suited for what the castle holds within. He can more easily adapt and get away if necessary." Master Fung answered, simultaneously kicking two Nobodies into the walls with a cracking boom as Rai and Kimiko double teamed every foe to come their way nearby. "This is not open for discussion Omi. Your skills are needed here. Raimundo, we'll hold the Nobodies off while you grab any Wu you feel you need, but hurry."

"Right." Rai answered as he jumped up and into the underground vault, Clay taking his place with Kimiko. Already having the crest of the condor and his blade of the nebula and the eye of Dashi, he quickly moved to the shelves holding the falcon's eye and the serpent's tail before grabbing the final item: the golden tiger claws. Putting the other magical items in his pockets, he set the claws on his right hand and jumped back up to the ground level.

"I got everything I need. Don't go getting yourselves killed while I'm gone." Rai called, trying to sound confident. It didn't really work though, even with them focused completely on the battle, the others heard his fear in his voice.

"Right back at you." Kimiko responded. Encasing her foot in fire, she kicked the Nobody before her and used it to propel her into the air, landing with a flip at Rai's side. Quickly turning to him, his eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down before kissing him soundly on the lips. The brunette's eyes quickly went from wide with shock to closed in bliss before she pulled away, looking him into his giddy, green eyes with her caring blue ones.

"You'll get another one of those when you get back, but only if you're still in one piece. If you come back dead, or even a Nobody, don't ever expect that to happen again."

"Noted." Rai smiled, raising his right arm. "Now I guess I better get going. Golden tiger claws." With that, he slashed the air, creating a portal to LA. With one last look at his friends, he jumped into the vortex, off to what was sure to be by far the toughest battle of his life.

The claw shaped opening to the vortex made a sudden appearance in Los Angeles a moment before Rai was expelled from within, exiting with an army roll as the portal sealed itself.

* * *

"Never get tired of that." Rai grinned, dusting off his robes as he stood up. "But I might with that." He stated, eyes widening as he stared in disbelief at a simply enormous army of Nobodies of all white kinds between him and the castle. _I knew there were enough of them to quickly conquer the planet, but I never thought THIS many would be in one place._ He thought, biting his lip as his surveyed the area, the little confidence he still had declining at the endless number of Nobodies. After a few moments of terrified quivering, his face hardened again as he placed a grey and purple glove on his right hand where the now pocketed tiger claws used to be.

"Unbeatable odds or not, I have to try to stop this. The whole world's counting on me and I don't intend to give up. CREST OF THE CONDOR!" He roared, activating his glove and jumping into the air as the glove's armour expanded to cover his whole right arm and shoulder. "WUDAI STAR WIND!" He screamed just as the Nobodies turned to the flying boy. Spinning his body quickly, Rai released all of the combined power he and the crest of the condor had and created a powerful tornado around himself, sucking in a large number of Nobodies before flinging them away with great force, all of them landing hard on their own kind. Intent on keeping his energy levels high enough to fight, he cancelled the technique a few minutes later and used the remaining wind to propel himself at the enemy. Landing a flurry of punches and kicks and three Nobodies simultaneously. As his targets all fell, Rai back flipped away from a scythe wielder, grabbed the one behind him as landed and flung him right into the scythe's blade, destroying it in a puff of white particles before jumping to the left to avoid an energy card, throwing an open palm into the face of another Nobody as he landed.

The battle was going nowhere for Rai. Whenever he knocked down one Nobody, three more would approach him from all sides.

"Alright, let's try this." He growled, pullout his Wudai weapon. "Blade of the nebula." Slashing the blade in front of him, Rai released a hurricane force gust of wind and blew away enough Nobodies to cover a soccer field, but even with the bland and the crest of the condor, he just couldn't make it look even slightly different then before he started. Even with the last blast, doing all that damage, other Nobodies quickly refilled the available space near him.

"I can't catch a…break." Raimundo panted, his arms lowering in exhaustion. "What do I…have to…do to stop them?" He asked right before leaping away from one of the Nobodies with the giant jackhammer swords coming from his side. However, the leap threw him straight into the path of an energy card.

"Argh!" He cried as the card hit his chest and exploded, slamming him into the ground, panting from fatigue and the severe pain in both his chest and his back thanks to the landing. The Nobodies quickly took advantage of his downed position and rushed forward, grabbing each of his limbs and dragging him towards the castle.

"I guess this is it." Rai groaned, struggling, but unable to get himself free. "Looks like I won't be getting another kiss from Kimiko after all."

"Don't give up yet." Rai's eyes snapped wide open as a teenage girl in a white suit with blue outlining with red hair and eyes a lighter shade of green then his own, aerial flipped in and quickly landed a series of blows to his captors, her hands and feet glowing blue every time she made contact with something. The Nobodies holding him were quickly knocked aside, a few even being destroyed by her hard blows, releasing him from their grasp. Taking the opportunity to get his bearings, he got to his feet and focused on the power within his body and still active Shang Gong Wu.

"Wind!" He cried, throwing his hands out to his sides and over his head, creating an uprising burst of wind and knocking away all the Nobodies away from him and the girl beside him. "Thanks for the hand. My name's Raimundo by the way." Rai said appreciatively as the he and the surprised red head stood back-to-back, waiting for the next assault.

"You're welcome. I'm Kim Possible. Now lets see what we can do about entering that castle on our own two feet." Kim responded. The two quickly got back into the fight, blocking every blow shot at them and throwing their fists and feet into every Nobody that got close enough. Whenever it appeared they were about to be too smothered to fight back, Rai released bursts of wind, keeping it small to conserve energy while every once in a while, Kim would activate her shield and watch with a grin as the Nobodies who struck it were blasted back by the deflective nature of the weapon, sometimes even destroyed if they'd been struck down do much previously. However, even though they managed to move far enough for Rai to pick up his Wudai weapon he'd dropped when he was hit before, it was clear they weren't going to make it a full ten meters before they were defeated.

"We could really use a hand right about now." Rai grunted, landing a tornado kick on one of the pink and white Nobodies before throwing a right hook into another's face.

"Yeah, but do you expect, a saviour to just suddenly pop out of the sky?" Kim asked as she dodged a scythe and tricked it's wielder to strike one of the zipper mouthed Nobodies, finishing it instantly.

At that moment, as if in response to her sarcasm, a winged figure dived down, straight towards them and struck two dragon like Nobodies flying over their heads with his claws, managing to cut right through and destroy the beasts.

"Someone ask for an airborne savour?" Taking a second to see their helper, Kim's jaw dropped while Rai's eyes widened a little in surprise at the sight of a red dragon, not far off twice the size of Rai or Kim from snout to tail tip, flying just overhead, shooting fire down at a group of Nobodies. "Oh yeah, the Am Drag is in the house baby."

"That's a dragon. And it just talked." Kim said, completely stunned, though not forgetting to launch a kick at an oncoming Nobody.

"Well, you'd be surprised by what really exists in the world." Rai responded, taking a deep breath before creating another small tornado, blowing another group of Nobodies into the air and into the range of the dragon's teeth and claws. Their red scaled friend made quick work of all those tossed his way.

Atop the castle, Xemnas' cold, emotionless eyes watched the battle from underneath his hood. The orange orbs flickered with interest as he watched each of the heroes arrive, marvelling at the skills they possessed. They were a very unusual mix.

"The girl's a highly skilled fighter with a very advanced battle suit and gadgets. The boy' also a talented martial artist with power over wind and some very powerful magical items. And then there's the sentient dragon, that says it all. They will all definitely make simply amazing nobodies, most likely retaining human form." He mused, calculating each one's skills and determination. "It's strange though. Most worlds focus souly on magic, mythical creatures or science, yet this world has examples of all three. I wonder what else this world holds? Perhaps I should investigate at those areas where a slightly decent resistance has revealed itself. But I'll worry about that later. First, we'll see just how powerful a Nobody these three have the potential to be." With that, he raised his hands and closed his eyes, concentrating on the Nobodies around the castle and sending them a mental command to pull back.

As soon as he was done, he turned his focus elsewhere. Xemnas' dark energy encased his hands and as he focused, summoning all the dark energy he could.

"I believe it's time to feed the beast."

Back outside the castle walls, Jake's arrival had definitely made things a little less stressful for the fully human warriors. The most powerful dragon in America easily kept the airborne Nobodies off their backs while simultaneously shooting flamethrowers at the ground ranks, making it much harder for the Nobodies to get to Rai and Kim.

"And another one bites the dust." Rai stated, managing to roundhouse kick one of the flexible Nobodies in the neck and knock him into the path of a small, red laser, destroying it in a burst of white particles and protecting himself from the blast at the same time.

"It's good we don't have expend so much strength at once, but this is still hopeless." Kim growled, puffing a bit as her blue glowing hand managed to destroy another pinked legged one via a karate chop to the head.

"Yeah, but we have to keep trying- Argh!" Rai grunted as another Nobody dived through the flames in front of him and sideswiping Rai. Enraged, Raimundo whipped out the blade of the nebula faster then the eye could see and slashed straight through his attacker, splitting him in half before he dispersed like they other defeated creatures. "If we don't get into that castle, the world's going to end and it's not like these guys are…going to run away?" He finished slowly, his jaw dropping at the sight before him.

As Jake landed beside them, the unlikely trio just stared wide eyed all the Nobodies either scattered away from the area or moved close to the castle walls in flashes of light.

"Why am I not relieved by this?" Jake asked slowly, unable to move his eyes away from the retreating enemy.

"Probably because they would have won without us even making a slightly noticeable dent in their numbers if they kept attacking." Kim answered, leaning over and breathing in deep gasps as the shock wore off and the effects of fighting endlessly kicked in.

"Kim's right." Rai agreed, falling back onto his butt as his own exhaustion took hold. "Why retreat when you're about to achieve victory?"

"In my experience, the only reason to would be to keep the grunts out of the way of the greater enemy." Jake responded. A moment later, his eyes glared as his body stiffened, drawing the attention of the other two. "Like whatever's causing that."

Kim and Rai immediately snapped their heads to where Jake was looking and their eyes widened in fear. On the ground was a circle dark energy, sending wisps into their air like a fire, and growing outward at a very quick pace. It continued to grow wider and the wisps grew thicker and taller until Dojo in his large form could comfortably fit inside it. As soon as it finished expanding, the wisps of darkness surged up and towards the centre, fusing together and taking the shadowy form of a doglike creature with elephant tusks. As the shape grew to the side of a two story house, the dark energy faded away, revealing the creature to the world. It's skin was pitch black and it's tusks were a very dull grey. But what really caught Kim, Rai and Jake's attention were the yellow, malicious eyes staring hungrily down at them.

"What IS that thing?" Rai asked shakily, his body following his voice's lead as he slowly rose to his feet.

"It's not a Nobody, that's for sure." Jake responded, taking a step back in fear.

"It must be one of those Heartless things Xemnas mentioned." Kim answered softly, fear and disbelief reflecting in her tone and eyes as she got back to her own feet, ready to throw her suit's energy shield up if the thing so much as looked at her funny. Not that she thought it would really help at all with something that big. "The creatures that take your heart and use the darkness within to create more of their kind, subsequently creating Nobodies in some cases as well."

"Whatever it is, it's coming right at us." Rai added, grasping his blade so hard his knuckles turned white.

The giant Heartless pounced at the group a moment later, teeth and claws bared as it made it's decent. Their instincts screaming at them to move, Rai took off to the right in the air, using a burst of wind to speed up his flying, while Jake grabbed Kim's arm and took off to the left, flapping his wings as hard as he could. They just managed to avoid the attack, but were all knocked out of the air with a cry of shocked pain as the Heartless flung it's head from side to side, hitting them all with the side of it's tusks.

Catching himself in midair, a split second before hitting the ground, Rai turned himself towards the beast and whipped the jewelled necklace out of his pocket.

"Eye of Dashi, wind!" He screamed, aiming the jewel at the Heartless' head. Both the necklace and the crest of the condor shined gold as the powerful combination of the three magical sources created a powerful beam of wind and lightning straight into the centre of it's target's forehead.

The Heartless roared in pain and turned to the attacking monk. Taking a single step, despite the beam still hitting it's head painfully, it threw it's head up and slammed it's into Raimundo's back.

"ARGH!" Rai screamed as he was slammed straight into the sky, his face cringed in agony from the pain coming from his back in waves. It wasn't long before he lost momentum and unable to move due to the crippling pain, he plummeted back to the earth.

"NO!" Jake cried as his and Kim's eyes widened in terror from where they hit before. Leaping off the ground, Jake soared into the air, effectively dodging the Heartless' fangs as he passed it and sighed in relief as he managed to catch Rai's foot moments before the boy would have hit the earth head first and broken his neck.

Seeing them in a very dangerous situation, Kim put her feet together and leaped off the ground. Small rockets ignited on the bottom of her feet and propelled her higher into the air, landing on the beast's head. Focusing all the suit's energy into her right foot, Kim leap into a flip and came down, slamming her supercharged limb into the very centre of the beast' neck.

The Heartless roared in rage at the shot, the ground trembling from the beast rising onto it's back two legs before slamming it's front one's down again, dislodging Kim in the process. Activating her shield, Kim managed to use it to cushion her landing saving herself from a very painful landing. However, she had to shut down the second she'd met land and roll away from the claws sent to pursue her.

Putting Rai gently down a safe distance from the beast, as in not in his immediate claw range, Jake flew back into the air and circled the Heartless. Coming in from behind, he breathed a flamethrower in the middle of the beast's back, eliciting a roar like his allies before him, but was unprepared for the tail snapping forward.

"AARGH!" Jake's roar of anguish could be heard a mile away as he ploughed towards the ground. The beast's tail crash into Jake's back, in between his wings, with the force of a wrecking ball and lashed at Jake so hard that when he hit the dirt, he created a small crater. Unable to move, Jake just watched the Heartless raise it's claw through pained, squinted eyes, as it prepared to rip his heart out of his chest. Unable to get save their comrade, Kim and Rai gasped, their eyes wide and looking fearful for Jake's wellbeing. Not wanting to see the end of his completion, Jake closed his eyes just as the claw began it's quick decent.

"I don't think so, Fido." Voice yelled a second before the beast was struck by a green beam from the sky in the head. In addition to hurting and enraging the beast, the beam came from it's left and as it's right front leg was off the ground, caused it to lose it's balance and fall with a BOOM, sending small tremors through the ground.

A black and white clad teen with snow white hair and green eyes quickly dropped from the sky and landed in front of the wounded dragon, raising an eyebrow at the wounded reptile.

"I saw you fighting that thing before so I guess you're one of the good guys." He started, trying to lift the dragon with little success. "But even my enhanced strength, you're too heavy for me to move." He grunted, giving up as the beast growled, enraged at it's trip to the ground, and started to get back on it's feet.

"Maybe this will help." Jake mumble raggedly. Closing his eyes, his body was momentarily encased in fire before shrinking. As the flames left, Danny's eyes widened at the sight of an American Chinese boy with wild black hair.

"Yeah, that should fix it." Danny stated, quickly pulling himself out of shock and pulling the teen to him bridle style. Not wasting anymore time, the ghost hybrid took off, barely managing to go intangible as the Heartless caught up to and tried to bite them, his leg phasing harmlessly through the creature's fangs.

It's rage forever building, the Heartless chased after the boys, easily keeping up with their speed. The only thing that kept them safe until Danny had managed to reach a safe altitude was his intangibility. However, just as Danny sighed in relief, the beast leaned on it's back haunches and leapt into the air, straight at them.

Paralysed by shock, Danny stared wide eyed as the beast quickly approached their altitude, teeth and claws ready to strike. Just before it reached them, Danny managed to go intangible again, saving them by the skin of their teeth.

Thoroughly aggravated, the beast snapped at them as it descended and was already preparing to jump again before it even landed, completely forgetting about the opponents on the ground. However, before it even made it to the ground, another voice rang through the air.

"MASENGO!" Another teenaged boy in a blue gi wearing a light blue belt and wristbands, with wild, black hair, solid black eyes and a white aura flaring around him like fire, appeared faster then the eye could see with his open palms over his head, thrusting them down and releasing a powerful, yellow beam at the creature.

Like Danny's, the blast hit dead on, this time in the side between the legs, and slammed the beast with such force that it's body turn so it's side was facing the ground and slammed it hard into the dirt, causing Kim to fall down from the strongest tremors to happen yet.

"That should keep him down for a minute." Gohan grinned, turning to the other airborne teens. "I think you better move him away from here." He told Danny, his eyes looking at the wounded boy in his arms with concern.

"Yeah, if you can hold that thing off for a few minutes, I'll get the girl to help move the other downed guy." Danny agreed, nodding to where Rai and Kim were on the ground, Kim using her shield to protect Rai from the debris of the crash.

Nodding, Gohan watched as Danny flew off before turning back to the black beast getting to it's feet. The half Saiyan disappeared in a blur before reappearing the same way, knocking the creature back into the ground with a kick.

"Don't think so." He taunted, flying back as the Heartless took a snap at him. His hands glowing with yellow energy again, Gohan sent a barrage of small ki blasts down at the beast's head, causing the beast to roar in it's constant rage as it tried and failed to lift itself up before another blast hit it, pinning it too the ground.

Meanwhile, Danny landed just outside the range of Kim's disappearing shield, bring the attention of the ground bound heroes to him and the injured boy in his arms.

"Come on, we've got to move back. Can you carry him?" He asked Kim, motioning to Rai with his head.

"No big." Kim answered, though she was too worn out to say it were her normal, confident flare, as she slowly and gently scooped the groaning wind walker into her arms. "You got a place in mind?"

"Not really, but farther away from the beast sounds good." Danny replied before running towards a group of battered buildings, hoping to find them some halfway decent cover. He knew he couldn't stay with them long, Gohan's blasts were holding the creature down, but it was still far from out and the attacks were obviously taking their toll on the super teen, it was noticeable even from Danny's distance.

Upon reaching the buildings, Danny flew up and carefully lowered Jake onto the roof before going down and levitating Kim. After making sure building wouldn't collapse, he took off back into the air, his hands already glowing green in preparation for the fight.

Back at the battle, a gasping Gohan, just barely dodged a tusk as he flew in, clasped his hands together and slammed them into the beast's temple. The blow knocked the beast off balance, but it was quickly regained and with another swing, the wide eyed teen was sent skyrocketing due to a tusk to the side with a cry, caught completely off guard. As his momentum changed from up to down, the Heartless leapt into the air again, it's claws ready to sink into flesh.

Moments before they'd connect, Gohan's eyes snap open.

"Aaaaahhhh!" With a primal scream, the Japanese hero's aura flared, twice the size from before, and he released his biggest blast yet from his hands, blasting the beast and knocking far off course. Not letting up, Gohan screamed even louder, his aura and the beam responding by growing stronger again as he focused the last of his energy into the shot. Another beam, a green one, joined in, increasing the force of the impact the Heartless had with the ground. Turning his head to his left, he found Danny Phantom back in the fight.

"Thought you could use some help now that the other three are at a safe distance." Danny called as he let up his attack a moment after Gohan did. Gohan sent him an appreciative grin as he sagged, out of breath and ready to sleep. _I'm gonna need a senzu bean after this._ He thought, his hand unconsciously patting the small bag connected to the back of his belt.

Both boys glared down as the beast slowly rose again, ready to fight, but, to their relief, clearly not at full strength. The black form's movements had become a lot more sluggish and cracks were clear all through it's tusks and no doubt elsewhere, hidden by the midnight black colouring.

Just as the boys were preparing for the next strike, a reddish blur past by them, diving straight at the Heartless. Right as it got above the black beast, it flashed green and Gohan and Danny's eyes widened in shock as the form that came from the light was a giant, orange dinosaur, the red blur nowhere to be found.

"Humungousaur!" The dino exclaimed as it plummeted from the sky, somehow growing even bigger and more armoured as it fell. It landed on the beast with both feet, using his weight and momentum to plough the Heartless into the ground, picking up a ton of dust. Getting his bearings back on land, the giant dino grabbed and shattered the tusks in his hands before grabbing one of it's legs and with a mighty pull, tossed it into the air. "Gwen, now!"

"Octem Montitus!" Gohan and Danny turned to the voice just as a blue beam surged between them. The beam was coming from a girl with shoulder length orange hair with a little of the front strands pulled and tied back at the back of her head and green eyes wearing a light blue tank top, white three quarter pants under a darker blue cloak with the hood down. Turning back to the beast, the boys watched in amazement as the blue energy collided with the beast and shoved it back like theirs had, but also spread over it's entire body. Unable to take the blast, the Heartless combusted into the wisps of black smoke that had announced it's arrival, completely destroyed.

"Whoa, now that's cool." Danny stated, a look of awe on his face.

"Yeah, but that's not." Gohan responded nervously, looking in the other direction. Turning to see the problem, Danny's eyes widened to the side of dinner plates as the army Nobodies restarted their attack, having no reason to hold back with the Heartless gone.

"We're going to have to move." Gwen called from the ground as the dinosaur moved towards her, glaring at the army before them. "There's no way we can stop them the way we are now."

"She's right, lets all go and retreat. Maybe together we can come up with a plan here." Gohan nodded, turning away from the rapidly approaching Nobodies.

"Come on and help me grab the trio on the roof then." Danny responded as the dinosaur turned back into the reddish creature that Danny could now see was similar to a stingray and grabbed the sorceress before taking off into the air.

"Right." The boys quickly flew to Kim and the others as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived, Danny pulled Rai onto his back while Gohan carried Jake in his arms and had Kim jump onto his back. As soon as their passengers were firmly in place, they took off again, following the flying stingray to outskirts of LA.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The unlikely group of young heroes made it safely to just outside the city, landing in a clearing where they could watch out for enemies on all sides. After making sure no Nobodies were in the area, the flying stingray flashed green again, this time turning into a boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a green jacket with the number ten on it.

"Phew, I'm tired." Ben sighed, taking a seat on a rock.

"You're tired? What about the rest of us?" not everyone draws power from a watch on their wrist you know." Gwen retorted, sitting herself down.

"Ok people, no need to attack each other. We've got enough 'people' doing that as it is." Gohan interrupted as he pulled up the bag on the back of his belt. leaning down to the two most wounded members of the group, the young warrior offered them a pair of beans. "Here, these are Senzu beans. They'll heal you and restore your strength." He told them, smiling reassuringly.

Giving the bean a sceptical look, Rai conceded to open his mouth and let Gohan slip it in before repeating the process with Jake. As he swallowed it, Rai's eyes went from sceptical and pained to wide and astounded before he leapt to his feet in a sudden burst of energy.

"Whoa, I've never felt better." He cried happily, looking over his previously wounded body and not finding a scratch.

"Oh yeah baby, that's simply awesome." Jake joined in, flipping to his feet.

Smiling at the quick recoveries, Gohan offered one to Kim, who had clearly taken a few heavy blows in the battle herself. Thanking him gratefully, she took the offered veggie and swallowed it, immediately pleased with the sudden disappearance of even the slightest bit of pain and fatigue.

"Well, that's the last of them." Gohan stated, putting the bag away. "Now, despite the world being in danger, I think introductions are in order here. My name's Gohan." He added, smiling welcomingly at the others. "I'm half alien, a Saiyan, warrior race."

"I'm Kim Possible. I have no powers, but am still a tough heroine." Kim went next, holding her head up with pride.

"I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon." Jake stepped forward, waving to everyone.

"I still can't believe dragons are real." Kim muttered, looking at the teen beside her with curious eyes.

"I can't believe he can turn into a human." Rai responded, raising an eyebrow. "Dojo only changes size."

"Different kind of dragon, obviously." Jake shrugged, turning to Rai. "So who and what are you? You're dressed like a monk, but you have hair!"

"Yes, I do." Rai frowned, ruffling his hair. "I'm Raimundo, Xiaolin Dragon of the wind, currently at the Wudai level."

"Oh, I've hear of you guys. You're tough and travel the world protecting magical items." Jake responded.

"That's us." Rai replied, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Well, I'm sure you know already, everyone knows my name now unfortunately, I'm Danny Phantom, half human, half ghost." Danny spoke next, transforming back to human form as he did so.

"I'm Ben Ten." Ben said, not bothering to stand up. "This watch on my wrist is alien tech that allows me to turn into a number of different aliens, originally ten."

"And I'm his cousin, Gwen." She smiled, adjusting her cloak. "I'm a sorceress."

"Wow, we have quite a variety of talents here." Gohan said, looking around the group. "Lets see if their compatible enough to stop the invasion. What do you guys say?"

"A team up?" Kim asked, smirking at the messy haired teen. "Spankin."

"Now that we've made ourselves an official team, how about we figure out how to deal with this threat?" Danny asked, earning nods and serious looks from the others.

Gwen stepped forward and into the middle of the group, drawing the attention of the others. Pulling out a small, unusual book, she flipped a few pages and raised her hand, muttering a few foreign words under her breath, her outstretched hand glowing blue as she chanted. The others' eyes widened as they took a step back, watching the energy leave her hand and gather in a large sphere before her. Beside her, Ben smirked at the gasps the others gave out, completely unused to this type of power, as within the magic, images of each breed of Nobody to attack, including Xemnas, appeared.

"Lets start with what we know." She stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Deep within the heart of the castle, was a Grand Hall with a ceiling nearly sky high. Circling the room were thirteen thrones, each one exactly alike, except for the fact that each one was at a different level of elevation. On each throne sat an Organisation member, their black cloaks clearly standing out in contrast to the entirely white room. Each of the members had their hoods drawn, covering their identities. Xemnas, the leader of the group and the man sitting on the highest throne was the only exception.

On the lowest throne, blue eyes shined with regret within the darkness created by the owner's hood, something that a Nobody shouldn't be able to feel, as the group watched images of seven heroes as they fought outside. The seven had peaked Xemnas' interest, both with their powers and their strong wills, not to mention the courage they had to hold to try and attack the castle.

"There's never been a world to have such variety in powers. I wonder why that is." The blue eyes turned from the screen to the sixth highest throne, bearing one of the most intellectual and wisest of the Organisation, careful to make his eyes emotionless again. It would do no good to reveal the difference between him and the others yet and it anyone would notice, it would be this member.

"I do not know Zexion." Xemnas answered, his eyes never leaving the images as Danny appeared, turning intangible to escape the Heartless. "It will be interesting to see what else is out there, but right now, lets focus on these seven. Each one is young, yet powerful and determined. Our Organisation could easily gain it's twentieth member just from them."

"And there is most likely even more like them." The member on the seventh highest throne stated calmly, his voice as dead as Xemnas'. "Previous images we've watched from around the world tell us they each came from a group of individuals much like themselves, both in powers and stubbornness. While I agree that we should move quickly to acquire these young people, I would also suggest grabbing them. Perhaps start the next phase of our plan in their areas?"

"I like it." Came from the second lowest throne, this voice sounding cruel and feminine. "It would mean it would be much easier to 'convert' these others and the seven wouldn't have anyone else coming to their aid. With that veritable erased, these seven at our front door will be that much more vulnerable to us."

"Very well." Xemnas conceded, much to the distraught of the blue eyed member. "Summon dark towers in three of those areas and have all the Heartless we brought with us set up there. However, with such powerful warriors in each of these areas, we must insure that the towers are completely protected. Meaning, one of us must watch over each tower."

"Let me guard one here." The female called, pointing to the image of Max's team in Bellwood. "There's no way those guys could handle me."

"And I'm interested in the defenders out here." The man in the fourth highest throne stated, indicating Tokyo as the image changed. "Unlike in the other areas, their powers are almost exactly alike, more like that of other worlds. I want to know why when compared to the rest of the world.

"Very well." Xemnas sighed, leaning on his elbow. "Lexaeus, I want you to go here, to the mixture of creatures." He ordered, looking at the fifth highest throne as the image changed to a blue dragon flying in the sky. "It has the biggest number of fighters, not to mention the variety in races. It's our best bet at a large source of new Nobodies."

"I'd like to go too." Zexion added, never turning his concealed head from the images. "This group intrigues me. Besides, with so many potential threats in the area, it would probably be best for the extra security."

"As you wish." Xemnas nodded before sitting himself up straight, his form gaining a much more commanding air. "The meeting is adjourned. Those with orders, head out, the rest of you, keep an eye on things here. Make sure everything stays according to plan." With that, he jumped off his throne, landing deftly on his feet, and walked through a corridor of darkness he effortlessly created.

Eleven of the other members quickly followed suit, intent on succeeding in the plan as soon as possible. The blue eyed member however, just dropped to the ground. Taking one last look at the image of the seven flying away, the young Nobody, who, judging by height and body build, could only be around the sevens' age, opened his own door.

However, his power brought forth a door of light. Taking a step towards his creation, the hood fell back, revealing unruly blond hair, pale skin and worried, blue eyes to the world. As he finished his way into the light, only one thought crossed his mind.

_I have to warn the seven. They're the only hope._

* * *

"Ok, we're fully aware of the capabilities of all the white Nobodies, but the Organisation is still a completely unknown variable." Gohan sighed, crossing his arms. The group had gone over everything they'd discovered about the opposing army, but despite their knowledge, they couldn't come up with a way to deal them all or their masters.

"Lets face it, the only way we have any chance of stopping this invasion is to do what we all came here to do: take down the organisation, despite knowing…nothing…about them. And it would help if we could actually reach them." Danny groaned. The others only nodded their heads tensely, wishing they could make it sound more possible.

Unable to think of anything worth contributing, Kim fiddled around with her suit nervously, her hands covering all the concealed equipment. As her hand touched her communicator, her head snapped up, and she smiled at her moment of inspiration.

"I have an idea." She called, getting the others' attention as she pulled the blue com device out and activated it. On screen, a young boy, around twelve, looking very dishevelled, appeared on her screen.

"Kim, the others probably won't last much longer. Have you had any luck at the castle?" He asked, failing to notice the group around her.

"No, it's well protected, even for the seven of us." She responded disappointedly as she moved the communicator so Wade could see the whole group. "That's why we need your help."

"You have Danny Phantom, one of the four Xiaolin monks, Ben Ten, Gwen the sorceress and two guys I've never seen before and you STILL need my help? Man, that castle must be worse then I thought." Wade cried incredulously, staring at the assortment of heroes in disbelief.

"You know some of them Wade?" Kim asked, not sure why she was surprised.

"How do you know about me and Gwen? That knowledge's suppose to only be found in the Plumbers' data base on Earth." Ben asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Eer, I ah, hehe, hacked into their systems once." Wade admitted nervously, earning a glare from the Tennyson cousins. "But enough on that right now, what do you need?"

"We need you to use your equipment and hacking skills to get us a map of the castle. Use a satellite, you know how." Kim answered, saving Wade from a verbal lashing. "Do whatever you have to to find us a safe way into the castle and an idea of it's inside structure."

"I'll try Kim, but with the major damage going on, the fact that this castle only just appeared in our world today and the distraction of the attacks here, it's going to take some time." He responded, giving her an apologetic look even as he started typing away. "I'll get back to you as soon as… what's going on here?" He cried, staring wide eyed at the screen in front of him and causing Kim and the others to tense. "There are three energy surges with the same energy signature as the light that brought in the castle, but smaller, in three different areas. Tokyo, New York and Bellwood."

"Bellwood's our home town. Grampa!" Ben cried, his eyes fill with panic.

"New York's my home. And my family's leading the army of magical creatures there." Jake yelled next, sharing Ben's expression.

"And my dad and the other Z Fighters are protecting Tokyo right now." Gohan added worriedly, though clearly not as freaked as the other two boys and Gwen. His team was really powerful, two of them were even stronger then him. He was really worried, but if anyone could walk away from it ok, they would.

"What could they possibly be up-" A group gasp interrupted Raimundo as each one of the seven clutched their heads, their eyes closed. Images simultaneously flashed through their minds, showing them the three locations, one at a time. Within the very middle of each location was a black, foreboding tower surrounded by Nobodies. Images of inside flashed through their heads next, revealing the shadowy creatures that the group assumed were another form of Heartless hiding within. Finally, the images finished outside each location again. However, this time, a cloaked and hooded figure, like Xemnas before he showed his face to the world, stood by the dark towers, the image of them and the tower sending shivers down each of the young heroes' spines..

"W-what was that?" Jake stuttered, letting out a deep breath as the images ended. "I don't know about you guys, but I've never had visions before."

"I don't know what that was exactly, but I'd say it's a warning." Rai groaned, rubbing his temples. The visions had managed to give him a headache. "They showed the three locations the spikes came from and I'm guessing what's happening there."

"Then we need to get back home." Gwen responded hastily, turning to Ben. "If Rai's right, an Organisation member's there and so are what have to be Heartless. We have to help Grampa."

"Wait." Gohan called just as Ben nodded and the cousins turned to go. "They'll expect you to go there if we were to find out and they'll be ready for you."

"And what would you have us do?" Ben cried angrily, whipping around to face the Japanese, part alien boy. "Abandon our home? Our family and friends?"

"Of course not." Gohan responded, giving Ben his most serious look. "I agree that we should head to these areas, destroy the towers and those in it and even hopefully take down a few of these Organisation 13 members while they're alone and vulnerable if the visions we all got were from an honourable source. I'm just saying we shouldn't go to our own homes."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, not quite catching on.

"I say we split up into groups and destroy all three towers, but each person goes to where the Organisation wouldn't expect them too instead of their home towns where they'll be ready for us." Gohan answered, turning back to the others. "Don't get me wrong, I want to go home and make sure everyone I care about is safe too, but we have to play this smart. What do you guys say?"

"I'd have to agree with him Kim. See ya." Wade contributed before the screen went blank. Rolling her eyes at Wade's need to but in and run, she turned a smirk to Gohan.

"I'm in."

Getting nods from the others, some more reluctant then others, Gohan moved on with the plan.

"Ok, how about Kim and I go to Bellwood? Our combine skill and resources should be more then enough to tip the scale there." Gohan asked, his eyes scanning Ben and Gwen's faces in particular for approval.

"These other half aliens would be willing to help us right?" Kim asked the Tennysons. The pair simply nodded.

"Alright then. Since New York's got the biggest resistance, it'd be safe to say it possibly holds the most dangerous tower and Organisation member. So I think that Danny and the Tennysons should go there. Any objections?" Gohan continued, looking around for a rebuttal from the others.

"Sounds fine by me." Danny responded, giving the cousin's a smile.

"I always did want to go to New York." Gwen added, smiling slightly herself.

"Yeah yeah, city of fashion, just remember we're going to save the city from evil, not income." Ben smirk before squawking as Gwen hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Well, that leaves me and the dragon dude to help Tokyo." Rai called, bringing the conversation back on topic. Reaching into his pocket, Rai pulled out his means of quick transportation and shoved it on his hand. "Shall we go?"

"But how are we going to get to JAPAN in time to stop anything?" Jake asked uncertainly.

"With this, after I make some quick routes to the other places for the others." Rai responded cockily, waving the claws around.

"And how will that help?" Gwen asked sceptically, her facial expression in contrast to Kim's curious one. After all, the martial arts master had seen a couple of Rai's items do amazing things before and she was interested in what Rai had up his sleeve.

"By creating a magic portal." Rai smirked, raising his hand, ready to slash. "Golden tiger claws." The groups' eyes widened in awe at the resulting claw outlined vortex. Turning back to the group, Rai just smirked at their faces. "This one leads to New York. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vortex at all times."

"It's like a grey ghost portal." Danny exclaimed, the first to get over the shock. Used to this sort of phenomenon, the ghost boy walked straight through and disappeared before the group's eyes.

"Well, let's go." Gwen said, turning to look at Ben before stepping in, followed by her brunette cousin. Just as Ben stepped in, the portal closed.

"They're ok right?" Jake asked as the portal closed, the sudden occurrence making him nervous.

"Well, this opening's no longer needed. The other side will close as soon as they leave the vortex." Rai shrugged casually, raising his hand again. With another slash, a second vortex opened, this one leading to Bellwood. "All aboard."

Rolling her eyes, Kim lead a grinning Gohan through the vortex and off to the town once known as the most normal place on Earth.

"Ok, two down, one to go." Rai stated, readying himself for one final swipe. "Golden tiger claws." as soon as he finished, he grabbed a hesitant Jake by the arm and dragged him through the portal, smirking at the cry from Jake.

* * *

Stepping out of the vortex, Gohan and Kim's eyes widened at the sight before them. Like the visions they'd had, a dark tower stood in the very centre of the town. Like the castle, it was surrounded by Nobodies, though nowhere near as many. The desperate screams of hysterical civilians caught the duo's attention, and looking down at the bottom of the structure, they could vaguely make out people struggling as Nobodies dragged them through the tower's entrance.

"There are definitely Heartless in there." Gohan stated grimly, shivering despite the summer night warmth. "I can sense a number of soulless, malicious creatures inside the tower, and their numbers are increasing."

"Ok, so lets get to the tower and destroy it as quickly as possible." Kim responded, taking off at a run. Gohan quickly followed, choosing to stay on the ground for a better chance of taking them by surprise. "Nice, you can even keep up with my speed with the battle suit on the ground."

"I can run a lot faster then this." Gohan smirked, reminding Kim of Raimundo's most frequent expression.

"Ok superman, what's the plan?" Kim asked as she leapt effortlessly on and over a truck, Gohan right along side her.

"If I concentrate all my power into one blast, I should be able to destroy that eyesore." He responded, focusing some energy into his foot and making it flare with his yellow ki before using it to swipe a lone Nobody, cutting straight through it, without dropping his pace at all. "The problem is all the Nobodies in the area, not to mention the fact that if the visions we got were reliable, there's an Organisation member somewhere."

"Then lets get Ben and Gwen's friends to help us distract the army, destroy the Organisation guy and then take out the tower." Kim responded right before they stopped in their tracks. The pair glared heatedly at a group of ten Nobodies standing in their way as they shifted their bodies into battle stances.

"Sounds like a plan. Right after we deal with these guys." With that, Gohan charged in, creating a ki ball in his hand and throwing it from half way across the battlefield. The blast obliterated one Nobody and created a blanket of smoke, temporarily blinding the others. Taking advantage of their dilemma, Kim leapt in after her partner, a ferocious kick slamming into a confused pink legged Nobody. The blow caused it to fall right on another Nobody while Kim focused her suit's power into her hands and slammed her glowing fists into each of them as hard as she could, destroying both of them.

"After fighting an army, ten is just too easy." She stated as she flipped over white tentacles coming out of the ground before grabbing them and pulling the offending Nobody into the open. With a grunt, she spun it around her, knocking away another charging foe before letting go, letting it fly into a third.

"Yeah, but don't get cocky, the real battle hasn't even begun yet." Gohan cautioned, ploughing his elbow into a scythe wielder. Taking into the air, Gohan cupped his hands at his side, glaring at three approaching Nobodies. "Ka Ma." He growled, a ball of blue energy forming in his hands. "Ha Ma HA!" With a mighty roar, he thrust his hands forward, releasing a big and powerful blue, cylindrical beam right into the path of the Nobodies. The blast consumed them, as well as the two Kim had sent flying moments before and incinerated them within seconds.

Kim took a moment to stare in awe at the display of power. She'd seen a lot in her line of work, but that was strongest thing she'd ever seen. _Even Danny's blasts weren't that strong._

The soft pounding behind her snapped her out of it and she jumped into a back flip just as the remaining dragon like Nobody attempted to skewer her. Spinning in midair, she landed a glowing boot squarely on the side of it's head, the creature picking up dust when it hit the ground. She then spun and used an open palm to knock away the scythe coming down behind her before grabbing it and launching a kick to it's bearer's gut, causing it to release it's instrument of death.

"Lets see how you like cold steel. Or whatever this is." Kim growled, testing the scythe's weight. Spinning on her heel again, the teenage heroine spun the blade straight into the centre of the rising dragon Nobody, destroying him in a flash of light, before swinging it back around to catch the weapon's staggering owner. With one final flash of light, the last Nobody, and it's weapon, disappeared.

"Well, that went well." Gohan commented, using his senses to make sure no more were in the area. As soon as he finished, he widened his range. He raised his eyebrow when he picked a variety of unusual energy signatures, all of them feeling as if they were drained. Focusing a little harder on them, he noticed that they all had the feeling of differently altered humans, as if they were…

"Half breeds." He whispered in realisation. "Well duh, they're half alien like me."

"What is it?" Kim asked warily, thrown back on edge by the look Gohan had been sporting before.

"I found Ben's friends, but I don't think they'll be much help." Gohan sighed disappointedly, turning to face Kim. "They're all really low on energy right now."

"Then we'll just have to sneak up and blow the tower sky high before they see us." Kim responded, a serious expression covering her face. "With or without their help, that tower has to go down and so does the Organisation guy guarding it."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Gohan nodded. Without another word, they took off again towards the dark tower, careful to avoid the areas containing Nobodies using Gohan's sensing ability.

* * *

Finally reaching the tower, the heroes held back and observed their obstacles, determined not to be forced back before the job was done.

"The surrounding Nobodies are randomly gathered, but they shouldn't be too difficult to handle." Kim stated confidently, itching to get in and fight again.

"The problem is that once the action starts, the rest of the army scattered around the town could come running." Gohan argued, glaring at a group of Nobodies carrying more terrified people into the tower.

"Trust me, that'll be the least of your worries." Both pairs of eyes widened as the duo's instincts caused them to jump away from the cruel, feminine voice behind them just as two shots of electricity hit where they'd been crouching. Turning to face the voice, they found a cloaked figure laughing manically, arms outstretched with each hand holding three daggers between the fingers.

"I was wondering where the Organisation member around here was." Gohan growled as his aura flared around him, showing the others that he was powering up.

"You knew I was here? I have no idea how you'd know, or get here so quickly, but I don't really care." The figure said nonchalantly, waving her hands up uncaringly. "I'm just glad that I get to be the one to defeat you."

"Who do you think you are? There's no way we'll lose to you" Kim growled, shifting into an offensive stance, ready to pounce at the obviously annoying woman before her.

Chuckling in that same cruel tone, the figure lowered her hood, revealing pale skin, strong, green eyes and shoulder length, slicked back, blonde hair with two strands sticking up like an insect's antennas.

"I'm Larxene, number twelve and the only girl in the organisation. Now, are you ready to fall?" She asked, a cold smile crossing her lips.

"Bring it on blonde." Kim smirked.

Kim and Gohan both back flipped away a moment later, narrowly dodging the six daggers that imbedded themselves in the ground where they'd stood only a second before.

Getting back to her feet, Kim charged head on at the cackling. She threw a right hook, only for Larxene to dodge it as if it was nothing and retaliate with a kick to the gut.

"Argh!" She gasped, holding her gut and stepping back, completely winded. Larxene looked at her right in the face and smirked as her hand cackled with electricity, ready to fry the red head. However, just as she was about to release the shot, Gohan appeared faster then the eye could see and landed the blow Kim had tried. The clap of his fist meeting her face echoed as she flew back with scream, more in rage then pain, into and through a wall with a bang.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked worriedly as he turned back to his partner, holding her steady as she regained her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, pulling away, before turning back to the rising Larxene with rage burning in her eyes. "But she's not."

Running at Larxene again, Kim's feet glowed blue as she leapt into the air and pulled herself into a spin. Turning up, Larxene caught sight of her just as her foot landed on the cloaked woman's chest. Larxene staggered back, but quickly recovered, lashing out with a left hook, only for it to be blocked by Kim before dodging a swinging elbow.

Gohan held back, afraid to hurt Kim as the girls continued to trade blows at speeds impossible for most humans.

Scowling an annoyance as Kim launched another flurry of punches, Larxene threw her open hand out and released a lightning bolt, flinging a screaming, electrified Kim far away.

"KIM!" Gohan screamed, his terrified eyes following her until she finally landed with a thud and a pained moan, electricity still visibly coursing through her body.

"GRR!" With an animalistic growl, Gohan left the ground with a power burst of wind, surging straight at Larxene faster then most eyes could possibly see. However, a second before Gohan could land a punch, a dome of electricity surrounded Larxene. Gohan cried in agony as his body struck the field, all the lightning moving from around it's creator and at him, increasing the shock's strength every second.

"How pathetic. You thought you were fast enough t touch me." Larxene taunted over his screaming, keeping her power active as she summoned her knives to her hands in a flash of lightning. "Too bad for you I can see as fast as my element moves." With that, she thrust her hands forward and the lightning pushed him away, slamming into the dirt, this crying out in pain as electricity cackled all over his body, exactly like Kim's had.

"This is the best that you can do?" Larxene smirked, staring over the battlefield. The electrical current had final stopped covering Kim, but she was still breathing raggedly and didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon. Not far from her, Gohan was constantly twitching, choked moans leaving his throat. Lazily toying with her daggers, Larxene slowly walked towards them, her smirk looking crueller by the second. "Xemnas was beyond impressed by you and your buddies near the castle, especially seeing as you beat our greatest Heartless, and here I go and beat you with ease. I was expecting a more amusing fight." Kim's eyes flickered to Gohan as Larxene approached her, before turning pathetically to the cloaked woman. Reaching her prey, the blonde Nobody grabbed Kim by the collar and pulled her up off her feet with one hand, her smirk turning into a sneer. "All well. I'll just give you to the Heartless and see if he's right about your potential Nobodies."

"Sorry, I don't feel like joining the gang." Larxene's eyes widened in shock, her replaced by an open jaw as Kim went from looking pathetic and beaten to her usually feisty and stubborn self a split second before kicking Larxene's free wrist, causing her to drop her daggers and followed it by landing both feet into her gut hard.

Gasping for breath, Larxene dropped Kim and backed away, bent over in pain. She raised her head to give Kim and enraged scowl, her eyes widened again as Kim rushed toward her. Grabbing her arms, Kim spun Larxene around her before giving her a mighty toss into the air.

Before Larxene could hit the ground, Gohan appeared in the air along her flight path and spin kick her in the side, altering her flight path down to the ground to his left at even greater speed. With a pain filled cry, Larxene ploughed into the ground, creating a small crater with her body.

Her body shaking with pain, an infuriated Larxene slowly rose from the ground just as two smirking heroes gathered near the crater, both in fighting stances with Kim holding Larxene's daggers.

"How DARE you!" Larxene roared, spitting out blood. With an animalistic scream, she thrust her hands out again, sending the biggest lightning bolt yet at the instigators of her rage.

However, having foreseen that move, Kim raised her hands at the same time and created a blue energy shield. The electrical attack hit the bubble, but did nothing to it whatsoever.

"We figured out your lightning made you too dangerous alone." Gohan smirked down at the furious Nobody as she screamed in anger at the failure her attack was.

"But when we fight together, you're no big." Kim finished, letting the shield fall. quickly taking aim, she threw Larxene's weapon straight at her.

Moving as quickly as her element, despite her rage, Larxene easily dodged her daggers, only to find a strange, brown shoe planted firmly on her cheek, before a white fist hit her with an uppercut, off her feet and onto the ground half a meter back.

"ARGH!" Screaming, Larxene created a dome of lightning around herself, causing her opponents to take a step back, and summoned her daggers to her again as she stood up, fire burning in her eyes. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" throwing her hands towards them, streams of lightning surged from all six daggers.

"Whoa." Gohan cried, grabbing Kim and taking off in a blur, barely dodging the wildfire bolts. "We can't let this go on. She's far to dangerous." He stated angrily as he hovered above the battlefield.

"And how do propose we end this?" Kim asked, watching as the lightning finally settled down.

"You hit her up high, I'll blast her back down." Gohan answered, bringing a smirk to Kim's face.

"Spankin. Lets do it." With that, Gohan let Kim go, letting her fall to the ground. His aura flaring again, he focused his energy, ready for the big bang.

Kim landed gracefully on her feet, a great benefit of her years as a cheerleader, and dived to the side and somersaulting back to her feet, effectively dodging another lightning bolt.

"I've had it with you." Larxene growled, throwing another bolt at Kim's charging form.

"The feeling's mutual." Kim grunted, raising her hand. Instead of dodging again, she transformed the suit's glove into something resembling a scooper and aimed it straight into the electricity's path, not slowing her pace even slightly. Scooping up the lightning, she flung it back at it's caster, leaving Larxene in wide eyed shock as the blast hit her. Thanks to her natural control over the element, the blast didn't hurt much, but it was more then enough to force her a few steps back and lose control of her body momentarily as it twitched and spasm from the overload, her eyes closed tight. It gave Kim all the time she needed to reach her foe.

"Hiya!" Kim delivered a serious right hook and followed it up with a kick to the ribs, halting the stumbling the first shot had caused, before grabbing Larxene's shoulders and tossing her into the air. Focusing all the available power in her suit to her hands and feet, Kim clasped hands an jumped into the air after the electrical pain. As soon as she reached Larxene's altitude, she spun her body around and with a grunt, threw all her strength into ploughing Larxene in the small of her back with her clasped fists, eliciting a loud scream from her target as she soared high into the air.

"Say bye, bye." Gohan growled. Opening her eyes, Larxene came face to face with a powered up Gohan creating a very large ball of blue energy before her.

"NO!" She screamed, what little she could feel giving her nothing but fear as she stared at the object of her doom.

"Ka Ma Ha Ma HA!" Gohan roared, thrusting the biggest blast he'd ever made straight at the Nobody.

Determined to live, Larxene aligned all six of her daggers and shot a massive lightning bolt at the beam. It collided, but only held the blast back by half a second before it was on it's way again and completely consumed and passed the screaming Larxene. Her screams were heard only for a moment after the blast encompassed her before silencing, her shadowy form seen through the blue walls of the beam fading along with it.

However, the blast didn't stop with Larxene. Twisting his hands slightly, Gohan redirected the kamahamaha wave straight to the tower and hit it dead on. Not a minute later, the entire tower blew up in a giant burst of dark energy, along with all the Heartless held within.

At the Plumbers' base, Max stared at the main screen, watching the whole battle. The high levels of energy had been detected and Max and his weary team had watched the whole thing.

A loud cheer went through the whole structure as the cloaked woman and the tower ceased to exist as the kids celebrated the Earth's victory, reenergised by the sight. Turning from the screen to the assortment of half aliens, Max smiled, both at the blow dealt to the Nobodies and the restoration of his team's morale.

"Come on guys, we have a battle to get back to."

The teens nodded confidently before heading back towards the entrance, ready to get back out there and take the threat down and out of Bellwood.

Kim sighed in relief as the tower went up in a blast of blue and black and let her body sag, hurt and tired after such a vicious fight. "We did it."

"Yep, we did." Gohan responded proudly, giving her the goofy grin he'd inherited from his father. Looking out over the town however, he lost the grin, fully aware that though their victory really hurt the organisation, especially with one of their own members gone, it would only slow them down and probably not even do that for long. Sighing at the depressing thought, he lowered himself in front of Kim, his back to her.

"Come on, we need to get back to the castle and find a way to deal with it." He responded to her raised eyebrow, motioning for her to hop on. Her expression turning serious, she nodded and hopped on his back. Making sure she had a secure hold, Gohan's aura flared around him again and he took off. Back to whence they came.

_Thank God mum made me read all those geography books._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh boy, Kimiko is not going to like this." The portal had left Rai and Jake standing on the Tohomiko toy factory. Or rather the ruins on it. The top half of the building had collapsed in on itself as if something had blasted right through it.

"I'm sure insurance will pay for it." Jake replied casually, happy to have found the portal safe. "Just like the rest of the city."

"Somehow, I doubt they signed for the in case of invasion clause." Rai responded, staring around the city. The place looked as if a bomb went off. Most, if not all the buildings were severely damaged or piles of rubble. Craters appeared everywhere you looked and the only sign of movement was the Nobodies. A near perfect replica of what a city would look like in the world wars. Except for the giant, unscratched black tower in the centre of the city. There were also flashes of multiple coloured lights coming from around the tower, looking like fireworks to the two warriors from their distance. "Let's fly. We've got a lot of ground to cover and Nobodies to avoid."

"Sounds good. Dragon up!" In a burst of flame, Jake returned to his dragon form and the pair took off, using the clouds to cover them from the white foot soldiers' attention.

The view of their flight through the city was pretty much the same as the one of their entrance. Craters, burning cars and buildings in various states of destruction filled your vision wherever you looked. The only differences were the creams become more and more clear, some terrified and desperate, others enrage and one roar that had Jake thinking a giant magical creature was in the area, and the light show around the tower.

"Yo Rai, those aren't fireworks. They look a lot like Gohan or Danny's blasts." Jake called over the battle cries filling the area as they got closer, watching as a beam with a spiral of energy flew into the air, followed by a purple beam and a chilling wind.

"They must be the Z Fighters." Rai stated, pointing at the source of the beams, coming to a halt just outside the war zone. He and Jake stared down as a man with black, fire shaped hair launched a kick at a man in a black cloak, only for it to end with a thunderous clap on the Nobody's blue, diamond shaped shield.

"Why won't you die?" The man growled as he jumped back, charging his hands with purple energy again.

"Because you are no match for me." The cloaked figure gloated, raising his shield carelessly to block the attack, causing his opponent to growl in intense frustration.

"Rai, three of these guys are down." Jake said, drawing Rai's eyes away from the battle and to the ground nearby. Lying there, groaning and struggling to move, was a girl around their age, a green alien and a man that looked shockingly like Gohan.

_That would have to be his dad._ Rai thought, before turning his attention back to the fight. As he was about to jump in against the Organisation member, he caught sight of a group of the zipper faced Nobodies quickly approaching the wounded through the corner of his eye. _We can't let that happen! Gohan will be devastated. _

"Jake, we have to help da down guys." He cried. Propelling himself with a burst of wind, Rai dived at the approaching white husks, Jake close behind.

"You handle the white pains, I'll go give the guy with da shield a pain in the neck." Jake responded as he changed course, making a beeline for the cloaked man.

Reaching the ground, Rai landed right in the middle of the approaching menace and immediately started spinning, his arms held out at his sides.

"Wudai Star Wind!" The wind instantly picked up and created a tornado around the Wudai Warrior and collected every one of the Nobodies, spinning them faster then the eye could see before the tornado exploded outward, revealing a grinning Rai and sending every Nobody soaring through the solid walls of the nearby buildings and destroying them.

Meanwhile, Jake reached the battle just as a blast of ice hit the last Z Fighter and knocked him down and unconscious with a final, pained sigh.

The Nobody's body language and snort reeked of cockiness as he watched the Z Fighter fall before him, only to turn in gasp in shock as a dragon filled his entire field of vision. Not letting the shield stop him, Jake pulled up at the last minute and slammed his tail into the figure's chin, throwing him into the air and onto his back, dropping his hood in the process.

Scowling, the man rose back to his feet. With his hood down, Jake and Rai, who'd just turned to the real fight, saw the man had lightly tanned skin, green eyes and dark blonde hair that went half way down his back.

"So, two of the great seven to attack the castle's defences decided to show up here. I have to admit, if any of you did, I would of expected the one like these guys to be here." He commented, staring confidently at the teens.

"And that's why he's not." Rai glared as he put on the crest of the condor and pulled out the blade of the nebula.

"But don't worry, the AmDrag and the Wudai Warrior of wind will be more then a match for you." Jake boasted, landing near Raimundo, claws ready. "So who are you and dude, have you ever heard of a mirror? I don't know what to rip into first, the cloak or the hair."

"I really don't care about my appearance." The Nobody responded, unperturbed by the insult. "But to answer your question, I am Vexen, number four of Organisation 13. And there is no way you can stop me. Even these four, the strongest group on the planet, were unable to stop me."

"We're well rested and very different from them." Rai retorted, readying his blade. "I assure you we'll kick your butt right out of our dimension."

"Lets see you try." Vexen sneered, raising his shield. Thrusting it forward, he released a icy blast straight at the young heroes.

"Crest of the condor! Blade of the nebula." Rai yelled, activating both his magic items and countering the ice blast with hurricane force wind. The elemental assaults met halfway and exploded, hitting both sides with a cold wind, but doing no damage.

"Very impressive." Vexen conceded, though his look of superiority never left his face. "But you stand no chance against me." With that, a dark doorway appeared behind him just as he stepped back, walking straight into it and disappearing as the portal closed.

"What? Where did- Argh!" Jake's sentence was left forever unfinished as the portal reopened behind them and Vexen jumped out, slamming his shield painfully into Jake's side with enough strength to knock him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Rai cried in surprise as he back flipped away from the shield's second assault, barely avoiding the sharp edge.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Vexen sneered, raising the shield straight into the air. Watching Vexen cautiously, already aware of his unpredictable fighting tactics, Rai was completely unprepared as a burst of the same icy power that came from the shield before exploded upward from the ground beneath his feet.

"Argh!" Rai panicked, trying to jump aside before it got bad. However, he wasn't quick enough and the blade and the crest of the condor were frozen in solid ice. Grunting, Rai chopped at the ice and dropped his jaw when it stayed completely intact, not even a scratch on the surface. "What's going on? I've shattered thicker ice before."

"You'll find the results of my power much stronger then the natural thing." Vexen answered cockily, readying for another attack.

"But that doesn't mean you've stopped me with that attack." Raimundo retorted, grabbing hold of his frozen arm. Grunting with his eyes scrunched closed, he pushed down on the crest of the condor and pushed it down, letting it and the blade drop to the ground at his feet. "Now try this." With a yell, he charged straight at Vexen.

"Oh please, a direct assault is useless against me." Vexen snorted, pointing his shield at Rai. Sneering, he released another blizzard at the approaching teen.

Glaring at the Nobody, Rai zigzagged from side to side, dodging the assault until he was only a few feet away from his enemy. Raimundo used his charge's momentum and leapt at Vexen, aiming a powerful tornado kick at the blonde's head, only for it to be blocked by the shield.

"That won't stop me." Rai growled at the sneering Vexen's face, launching himself off of the shield. "Wudai Star wind." Aiming both hands at Vexen, he released a cyclone level gale straight at the ice wielder, only for him to smirk and hold up his shield again. The protective weapon glowed blue and created a wall of ice, completely neutralising the wind. Seeing his attack was useless, a growling Rai cancelled the wind and tensed himself for the next round.

"So you handle wind like it's nothing, now lets try fire." Jake called from behind Vexen, soaring not far above. Throwing his head forward, he breathed a flamethrower directly at the Nobody's back.

"I don't think so." Turning around to face the red reptile, Vexen raised his shield straight into the fire's path and released another ice blast, blocking the flames as easily as the wind. "I assure you I'm more then you're capable of competing with. Give up and I promise your transformation to my kind will be quick."

"Not a chance. Wudai Star wind." Rai yelled, sending another gale at Vexen's back. Scowling at the view from the corner of his eye, he raised his shield straight up flat over his head, his face scrunched up in concentration. Once again, the whole shield glowed blue, but this time it created a dome of icy energy around him, protecting him from both attacks.

"Man, this guy's harder to stop then Fu's mouth." Jake cried, agitated as he took the deep breath his body commanded of him after breathing fire for so long.

"And I'm just getting started." Vexen sneered before his face changed to one of concentration. With a loud growl escaping Vexen's throat, his shield's glow brightened and flared a second before the dome imploded.

"ARGH!" Unprepared, both boys were blown back and landed hard, Raimundo into a car and Jake into a pile of rubble, both their bodies covered in frost.

"Oohh, man that smarts." Jake groaned, the frost making it hard to move off the rock imbedded in his back. Breathing softly, he exhaled a small flame down his body, defrosting himself before rising painfully to his feet.

A slash at his side had Rai whimpering as he used his wind power to levitate himself from the car and expel the ice.

"I never thought I'd find someone as tough as Chase Young." Raimundo said shakily, placing one hand on his wound as the other dug into his pocket. "Let's try a new strategy. Serpent's tail." As the serpent's tail glowed gold, Raimundo's body turned transparent and he took off straight for Vexen.

"I see you're slow learner. Or short a brain." Vexen taunted, sending another icy blast at Rai, only for his eyes to widen as the monk phased right through it.

"You were saying?" Rai taunted as best he could with pain coursing through his veins right before turning tangible again and landing a vicious roundhouse kick into Vexen's rib cage, avoiding the shield completely. Caught completely off guard, Vexen released a cry of pain of his own and fell to the ground. However, as he fell, his analytical mind snapped back into control and he spun his body around and used his shield to knock the serpent's tail from Rai's hand.

"Hey!" Rai cried in outrage, aiming both feet at Vexen's exposed gut in retaliation as the man hit the ground. However, Vexen's arm moved like lightning and brought the shield up a second before contact.

"You don't seem to be moving as fast." Vexen commented mockingly as he flung his arm and shield, throwing a startled Rai away before rising to his feet. "And the lizard is getting predictable."

Whipping his body around almost too fast for the boys to see, Vexen smirked coldly at the surprised Jake and thrust his shield forward.

"Aahh!" Jake moved to dodge the resulting ice blast only for it to catch his wings and with them incapable of flapping, he crashed into the ground, sliding on his belly a good seven feet before coming to a stop. Gasping at the painful landing, Jake tried to get up, but before he could even get on all fours, the sharp pain of a combat boot on his back forced him back into the broken concrete.

"Not one warrior here has the power to stop me. But you will make great allies." Vexen stated victoriously as his eyes scanned the area. Off to one side, both Piccolo and Goku were staring defiantly through one and a half open eye respectively, but their bodies were too wounded to get back into the fight. Nearby, Videl was unconscious and Vegeta was barely awake, the only way you could tell he wasn't out cold was the constant groans and growls he released. Everything was working better then he…

"Wait, where is the boy?" He growled, nearly ripping his head off of his shoulders with the speed he turned it in search of the wayward monk.

"WIND!" Vexen screamed with wide eyes as a sudden burst of wind knocked him straight into the air from behind and away from Jake. Turning around in mid air, his expression changed to disbelief as he watched Rai appear out of thin air, pulling a black cloak away from his body before he landed on the ground flat on his back.

"How did you do that?" Vexen scowled, pulling himself to his feet.

"The shroud of shadows is a very useful Shan Gong Wu." Rai shrugged nonchalantly as he raised his other hand, using the hand hold the shroud to touch Jake. "And look what I picked up while you were patting yourself on the back. Serpent's tail." As the item glowed, Rai nudged Jake and motioned for him to move. Shrugging, a little confused, Jake rose himself to his feet. His eyes lit up and he sighed in relief as he watched the ice from his wings phase right through him, freeing him from the weight, the cold and most importantly, the inability to fly.

"Thanks brudda, I needed that. But do you have a plan for this guy?" Jake asked right before grabbing Raimundo and taking off into the air, narrowly avoiding the furious Vexen's ice blast.

"Nope, everything we throw at him, he just blocks and retaliates." Rai sighed, swinging around onto Jake's back. "We've tried both long and short ranged attacks. What else can we do?"

Frowning, Jake glided to the left, avoiding another icy geyser as Vexen's battle cries echoed throughout the area. "It's just too bad my flames can only get so strong. I mean, fire beats ice. If I could just breathe more flames then… wait a second, that's it!" He cried happily, doing a loop in the air to avoid another shot, earning a startled gasp from Raimundo.

"What's got you so happy?" Rai asked agitatedly. "And could you give me a little warning next time?"

"Sorry." Jake replied sheepishly, quickly weaving through multiple columns of icy energy before answering the question. "Dude, you have wind power and, if used correctly, wind can increase fire. If we combine our powers, we should be strong enough to beat him."

"Sounds good. Let's give it a shot." Rai smirked, right before leaping off the dragon's back. "Wudai Star wind."

Just as the high pressure winds were released from Rai's hands, Jake took a deep breath and blew out the biggest flamethrower he could muster. As predicted, the flames grew bigger and stronger as they headed towards the earth, straight at the frosty Nobody.

"What? NO!" Vexen screamed in panic, hastily raising his shield and creating an icy dome. However, unlike before, the flames were only blocked for a few seconds before they destroyed the dome and consumed the Nobody. Vexen screamed in pure agony as the flames met his skin, a sound that continue through the whole duration of the joint blast. When Jake and Raimundo finally let up and dropped to the ground, a charcoal coloured Vexen was revealed on his hands and knees, sucking in agonised gasps as wisps of dark energy left his body.

"You have defeated me, but I assure you that you are no match for the superior or the others in Organisation 13." He croaked, staring at the teens with malice firmly set in his eyes.

"No way chump, we'll beat them just like we beat you." Jake retorted, standing proudly in front of his dissolving enemy.

"Fool. Each of them is at LEAST as strong as me. Plus you're outnumbered. You will fall." With that, the last of Vexen's body dissolved into dark energy, fading straight out of existence. Seeing him disappear, Raimundo sagged tiredly to the ground.

"So glad that's over. He was near overwhelming."

"Yeah, he's gone, but what about the tower?" Jake asked, turning to the offensive building and growling at the Heartless preparing to leave it. "If we don't destroy it now, we're gonna have more problems. And that's not including the swarm of Nobodies coming our way." He added, the sound of falling rubble alerting him to the threat all around them.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with it." A deep voice stated from behind them. Startled, the teens turned to find the Z Fighters back on their feet.

"Whaa? How are you standing again?" Jake cried, staring in disbelief at the four warriors before him.

"Videl had a handful of Senzu beans." Goku grinned before glaring at the tower. "I got the tower, you guys take care of the Nobodies." With that said, he levitated into the air and cupped his hands at his side, gathering energy into a blue ball. "Ka Ma Ha Ma HA!" With a roar, he shot the blast at the tower and caused an instant detonation, destroying every Heartless within along with it. Happy with the result, he turned back to help his team mates, leaving the stunned dragon and monk duo with their jaws on the ground.

"He's even more powerful then Gohan, or Danny." Rai stated, his eyes not leaving the rubble. Nodding his head, Jake was pulled out of the awe induced trance by a loud roar and turned to see the continuing battle.

"Yo Rai, time to snap out of lala land, we gotta get back." He called, shaking the stunned monk back into reality. Shaking his head clear, Rai nodded and moved to grab his now defrosted wind elemented items before pulling out his magical claws.

"Here we go. Golden tiger claws." With another slash, a portal was opened and the boys headed through, back to the castle.

* * *

Three pairs of varyingly shaded green eyes stared out in amazement around them as the park they'd arrived in beared witness to the most bizarre battle ever seen. All around them were Nobodies of all the different forms they'd seen, but what really amazed the trio of super heroes was the magical creatures opposing them. Wherever, you looked, unicorns charged, ogres threw fists, goblins rode motorbikes and slugged whatever came into their path and every other creature imaginable, and some even they never would have believed existed, jumped, flew and assaulted the Nobodies. Even the tiniest of magical creatures were getting right in the whites husks' faces.

"I know Jake mentioned all the magic creatures in New York fighting back, but this is far beyond what I thought I'd be." Gwen stated, staring wide eyed as a group of giants suddenly made an appearance, clubs in hand and swung at the Nobodies, sending them crashing through far buildings.

"No kidding. But we've got to move." Danny responded, shaking his head and taking into the air. "If the resistance is this strong in New York, imagine how strong the Organisation's forces will be if their branch here isn't shut down."

Nodding, Ben turned his attention to the omnitrix and dialled in the alien he wanted. Finding his choice, he slapped it down and transformed in a flash of green light.

"Big Chill." Unwrapping his robe/wings, he grabbed Gwen by the hands and followed Danny towards the crumbling sky scrapers, the dark tower hidden within.

As the trio flew, they were constantly amazed by the battles going on. Though the magical creatures were clearly losing numbers frequently, they were still able to stand their ground and hold off the Nobodies in a large number of areas. Not only that, but even more different breeds kept showing up.

"Hey guys, I found it." Danny called, bringing Ben and Gwen's attention back ahead of them. Turning around a partially destroyed building, they found the offending structure. Looking around the area, they found it was already being attacked, by three dragons in the air and four ordinary looking people with a dragon costume and metal poles on the ground. While the humans on the ground were trying desperately to hold off Nobodies, the dragons were constantly dodging plates of Earth flying their way, preventing them from helping their allies or attacking the tower.

"I believe it's time we intervene." Ben said hauntingly before he let go of Gwen and left her to levitate. Turning intangible, he swooped straight to the ground and found a cloaked figure holding a weapon that looked like a cross between an axe and a sword.

"Hello tall, dark and ugly, how about you chill out?" Ben took a deep breath and blowed, freezing the caught off guard figure in a thick layer of ice.

With the source frozen, the dragons were free of the barrage of earth and swooped down toward their friends, flying low in a circle, they slashed, whipped and burned the Nobodies away from the humans.

Seeing another group coming from behind the buildings, Danny and Gwen threw up their hands and released green and blue beams respectively at them, one with a battle cry and the other with a chant and blasted them into oblivion.

With a momentary reprieve, Danny and Gwen landed on the ground to check on the homebound fighters, Ben close behind.

"Is everyone ok?" Danny asked as the dragon's landed protectively around the humans.

"Yes, we are fine young one." The blue dragon answered, glancing over everyone to ensure what he said was true. "But we are tiring and are unable to destroy that tower with all it's defenders at our throats."

"Don't worry about that." Ben replied, his eerie voice sending chills down most of the group's spines. "We'll destroy-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the iceberg he'd made around the cloaked figure imploded with a bang and a roar from it's former prisoner, propelling ice shards at deadly speeds straight at the assortment of defenders. Acting on instinct, Danny threw his hands up and created a dome of ectoplasmic energy, saving them by the skin of their teeth.

"It will not be easy to defeat me young warriors." A deep voice stated calmly from the burly, cloaked man. Raising his free hand, he pushed back his hood, revealing an older looking face with blue eyes and auburn hair pushed back into spikes at the back of his head. Looking right at the newcomers, a small smirk grew on his face. "I see that three of the seven who chose to attack the castle have come. This will make things much more interesting."

"You think that you can stop all three of us?" Danny asked, smirking right back at the Nobody. "We're three of the most powerful people on the planet. What makes you think you have a chance?"

"You mean besides the army of Nobodies arriving behind you?" The man asked nonchalantly, nodding his head behind them. Turning cautiously around, all three glared at the white mass approaching. They knew they couldn't take them all on, especially with the Organisation member to deal with. "But that aside," Said member continued, drawing their attention back to him. "I am Lexaeus, one of the strongest members of Organisation 13. The chances of you defeating me are minimal."

"But you have forgotten us." The White dragon growled, turning to the approaching army.

"Young ones, you focus solely on Lexaeus, we shall handle his minions." The blue dragon said before leaping at the Nobodies. Each with a roar, his six companions followed after him, keeping the enemy line as far from the trio as possible.

"Well, time to rock." Danny said, glaring at the earth shaker. With a cry of his own, he flew head on, his hands charged with ecto energy.

His face remaining neutral, Lexaeus flung his axe sword into the ground, sending strong tremors through it that knocked Ben and Gwen off balance, and sent two large boulders straight at a surprised Danny.

Danny quickly turned intangible a second before being hit and flew straight through the rock. As soon as he emerged on the other side, he shot an energy blast right at Lexaeus' chest.

Grinning amusedly at the ghost boy, Lexaeus swung his axe sword just as the shot approached him and blocked it with his blade. When the beam ended, Danny was shocked to find it had no affect whatsoever.

"What? No way!" Danny gasped, completely thrown for a loop at the lack the result of his blast, or lack thereof. "Even that giant black Heartless was hurt by my blasts. How could that have done nothing?"

"I am well beyond any Heartless." Lexaeus responded uncaringly as he turned his weapon at Danny. "You are no match for me."

"What is it with bad guys and that overused cliché?" Gwen retorted, raising her hands. "Constrictus Sentorium!" Blue magic tendrils shot out of Gwen's hands and wrapped themselves tightly around Lexaeus' limbs, binding him in place. Smirking, Lexaeus whipped his arms out to his sides as if the magical restraints weren't even there and ripped himself free of them. Gwen gasped, wide eyed in amazed terror. No one had ever broken through her spells so easily.

"Restraints won't work here. We'll need a different approach." Ben stated, turning to the symbol on his chest. Placing his hand on it, he transformed again in a flash of green. "Diamondhead." Out of the light appeared a blue and purple crystalline form.

Charging in, much like Danny did, Ben took a leap ten feet away from Lexaeus. While airborne, he fired down a barrage of diamond daggers at the Nobody, causing him to levitate a plate of earth between them for protection. Taking advantage of Lexaeus' lack of vision, he created two big and long blades from his wrists and sliced clean through, right at the Nobody. As soon as the rock plate above broke in half, Lexaeus altered his weapon's position just in time to block the diamond blades aimed at his head.

Seeing that he couldn't get his blades past Lexaeus', Ben landed a kick to the man's unprotected gut, knocking him back with a grunt before sending a striking with crystals across the ground similarly to a wave, knocking him into the air and further back into the tower's wall.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Ben said proudly, smirking at the downed Nobody. "And you thought we couldn't win."

Using his axe sword as an aid, Lexaeus pulled himself right back onto his feet mostly unharmed, much to the now groaning Ben's disappointment, and dusted off his cloak, giving Ben a small, taunting grin.

"Impressive combination and power, but it won't suffice in this battle." He stated calmly, readying his weapon for another attack. He slammed the blade into the ground again, creating an earthquake. The shaking threw Ben completely off balance and onto the ground and created a sudden hole in the ground underneath Gwen, causing her to fall with a scream.

"Gwen!" Ben cried as he tried to get up, turning to where Gwen had been. It was all the opening Lexaeus needed.

"Ben, watch out." Danny cried as he dashed forward. Turning back around to whatever had Danny worried, Ben's mouth went wide as the axe sword slammed straight in and through his side, sending him spinning into the air with an agonised scream.

Eyes widening at the sight before him, Danny quickly dodged the injured crystalline and headed back toward Lexaeus. Scrunching his face up in concentration, he created three clones of himself and the four of them surrounded the earth wielding Nobody.

"You can duplicate yourself. Very impressive." Lexaeus stated as he looked around, fascinated by the power.

"You have no idea." They all said together before attacking. The Dannys on Lexaeus' right and left flew in, simultaneously throwing punches to his head. Raising his hand, Lexaeus summoned two walls of earth to block their assaults, only for two simultaneous energy blasts to hit his exposed chest and back, bringing a grunt of pain from him. Having expected something like that to happen, the other two Dannys phased through the walls and landed punches straight into his face.

Groaning at the unexpected assault, Lexaeus ploughed his weapon into the earth and roared loud enough for half the city to hear it. Blades of earth, twice as large as the axe sword, rose from the ground by the hundreds all around the battle zone. The Dannys cried out in pain as the blades hit and flung them all away, the duplicates all disappearing in green flashes and puffs of smoke while the original focused all his pained mind on turning intangible.

Ben had just managed to sit up as he saw the attack coming and gasped before sealing himself inside a crystal sphere, protecting him from harm while a levitating Gwen created a magical force field around herself.

Panting slightly at the exertion, Lexaeus let his attack die and watched as the heroes pulled out of their defences, all three amazed by the amount of power his last assault held.

"All your powers are very interesting and you are very resourceful, but as you have just witnessed, my power outdoes yours." Lexaeus stated as he calmed his breathing, his body returning to it's more passive state. "Surrender now and your conversions to Nobodies will be as quick and painless as possible."

"There's no way we'll give up." Danny grunted as defiantly as he could with his body banged up. Plenty of those blades had hit him before he finally went intangible.

"So be it." Lexaeus said calmly, raising his weapon. His passiveness disappeared then as he swung the axe sword wildly into the ground repeatedly, sending a barrage of giant and fats moving boulders straight at the teens. Danny quickly took to the air, only Lexaeus to send earth skyward and intercept Danny's flight path, knocking him back with a cry of pain. Ben hit the omnitrix again and transformed into Goop just as the boulders reach him and was splattered while Gwen cast wind spells to blow the boulders away from her.

Slamming the blade of his axe sword into the ground again, Lexaeus had the earth propel him almost faster then the eye could see, straight at Gwen. Seeing him coming, Gwen threw up a force field which Lexaeus swung his axe sword straight into. The blade hit with such force that the force field shattered and the blade went on to slam into Gwen, ploughing her into the ground as she screamed, winded and in pain.

"AAAHHH!" The impact kicked up dust and tore at Gwen's clothes. Her body shook in pain as she laid there, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Gwen!" Ben cried shrilly with his new, squeaky voice as the anti gravity device regathered and reformed his slimy body. Furious at the blow to his cousin, he used the gravity device to fly the slimy body at Lexaeus and threw a left hook at the man's face. Lexaeus raised his axe sword to block it, but the slime just split and went around it, continuing on and landing the blow. Lexaeus stumbled back from the shot and before he could even get his bearings, another shot out and hit him in the cheek, knocking him to the ground with a low grunt.

Gasping deeply, Gwen finally managed to get onto her feet as Lexaeus rose again, looking more annoyed then anything else. Back flipping away, Gwen put some distance between her and the Nobody and raised her glowing blue hands again.

"Incendio!" A flamethrower was released from her hands and hit Lexaeus right in the back, but once again, the results were minimal. All it did was force him a couple of steps forward with a growl before he spun around and used his blade to block the flames, simultaneously throwing a rock at Goop's anti-gravity device, knocking it away and leaving the slimy body as a puddle on the ground.

"He's too strong. How do we stop someone this tough?" Gwen asked as she cancelled out the flames and putting up a shield to block the retaliating earth spears.

"You don't." Lexaeus responded, readying his weapon again. However, before he could strike again, he bent over with pained groan as if something had kick him in the stomach a second before his had whipped to the right and his body followed it to the ground with a thump.

Confused looks covered both Gwen and Lexaeus' faces at the occurrence, unsure what happened, until a snicker heralded the sudden appearance of Danny Phantom.

"I'm part ghost remember? Invisibility is a standard power." He smirked, floating back as Lexaeus lashed out with his axe sword and landed next to Gwen as Goop joined them, rising from the ground into his humanoid form.

"I say it's time to stop fighting him individually." Danny said, turning to his allies. "Our individual attacks aren't having any real affect, so lets see what a joint effort can do."

"There's an idea we should have had from the start." Gwen commented before raising her hands again. "Let me get the ball rolling. Seditio Nebula."

Mist rose from all around the area at her call, covering the battle so thickly it was impossible for a normal human to see. Eyes widening slightly at the sudden twist, Lexaeus looked from side to side, trying desperately to find his enemies.

"Now I did not expect this." He muttered, frowning at his continued inability to see. Getting frustrated, he raised his axe sword again, intending to shoot daggers from the entire battle ground.

But just before he swung downward, a green energy blast hit his hands, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped his weapon.

"I think we've had enough rock and roll for one day." Danny jeered as he flew by and grabbed the axe sword in both hands. Smirking at the large Nobody, his hands glowed with green energy that covered the weapon and reduced it to a pile of dust.

"NO! You'll pay for that ghost boy." Lexaeus roared, leaping at him. Raising his fist, he encased it in earth and tried to slug Danny in the gut, only for the boy to become intangible.

"You'll have to do better then that." Danny said cheerfully, turning tangible again. As Lexaeus tried again, Danny just lazily levitated himself up and out of reach.

"Fly won't protect you fro-"

"Chromastone!" A smooth voice interrupted with a flash of green light. A second later, a purple crystalline being similar to Diamondhead appeared out of nowhere with his hands clasped together and slugged Lexaeus hard in the chest, knocking up back a good twenty feet with a scream.

"You underestimated our abilities Lexaeus. Now be ready to fall." Ben stated calmly as Gwen stepped out of the fading mist, arms already raised.

"You broke through ice and raw magic, so lets see if you can break through substances that seal earth. Crescere Viti!" Vines rapidly grew from the ground and wrapped around the rising Nobody. Growling, Lexaeus tried to pull away, but the thick, organic restraints wouldn't budge and just continued to grow and wrap around more of his body.

"This isn't possible. One of the oldest and most powerful members of Organisation 13 and I'm being held down by weeds?" He growled in angered disbelief.

"Kinda embarrassing isn't it?" Danny said teasingly as he and Gwen moved to his sides, Ben staying right in front of him, and forming a triangle. "And now it's time to end this."

All three heroes raised their hands at Lexaeus, all glowing green, blue and in Ben's case, multiple colours dominated by white. Focusing all the power they had into their hands, they simultaneously fired their beams at chest point, aiming directly where Lexaeus' heart should have been.

"NO!" Lexaeus yelled, his eyes widening in horror a second before the blasts collided with him. As the beams connected to him, their energies swirled all around, mixing and building up as an agonised scream came from the centre. A minute after it started, Lexaeus let out one last shrill scream before the energy exploded outward, knocking all three heroes back with cries of their own as dust and smoke covered the area and drew the attention of the dragons and their friends. When the dust cleared, nothing of Lexaeus remained. Even the tower, which Lexaeus had been standing right in front of, had crumbled, the Heartless within destroyed. However, Danny, Gwen and Ben, in human form, were on the ground, unconscious.

"Son, Susan, get them out of here while we hold off the armies." Lao Shi ordered as he slashed at another dragon shaped Nobody and flung it's lance into another.

Both women immediately headed over to the young saviours, each wearing looks of concern as they approached, but before they could get half way there, the arrival of another dark corridor and a cloaked figure stopped them in their tracks.

"Well, this is surprising." The cloaked man droned as he turned from the women to the teens. "I never thought even they'd have the power to defeat Lexaeus, yet they've done just that and destroyed the tower at the same time. Xemnas will be very pleased with their capture."

"Don't you dare touch them." Son roared, diving at the Nobody, only for him to knock her back and into the ground with one swift kick.

"Son!" Susan gasped, running over to her hurt friend, checking for injuries as the white dragon groaned.

"A very interesting species, you dragons." Zexion stated in that same dull voice. "But I'll observe your species later." With that, he snapped his fingers and three of the weakest Nobodies rose from the ground in a flash of light. Each one grabbed a teenage hero as Zexion created another door of darkness. Leading them in, Zexion completely ignored the screams of the world's inhabitants to stop as he closed the portal and headed for the castle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just outside Los Angeles, in the exact same spot that the group of unlikely heroes stood before, Jake paced back and forth, staring at the ground worriedly.

When they left Tokyo, Raimundo opened the portal back to LA in case the others had already made their return. When they couldn't find them, Rai pulled the tiger claws out again and headed off to the other battle grounds to find them, while Jake stayed put in case they did show up.

The longer it took for Rai to return, the more worried Jake became. Rai was currently flying through two of the biggest battle zones alone, while Jake was isolated close to the most dangerous place on the planet. Neither would be able to hold up a fight for long if they were caught.

"Come on Rai, just find them and get back here already." Jake groaned as he finally stopped moving and looked up into the sky.

"Hey, Jake." Eyes lighting up at the familiar female voice, Jake made a quick one-eighty turn just in time to see Kim and Gohan land on the ground in front of him, Gohan moving his arms off Kim's waist as the feet met earth. "I take it your mission went well then?" Kim asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it got really rough and we were almost defeated near the end, but we pulled through." Jake responded, relief and company smothering most of his worry. "Have fun in Bellwood?"

"It was pretty much the same." Gohan responded, looking around and frowning when he didn't see anything. "Where's Raimundo?"

"He used the tiger claws to go see if you or the others needed a ride." Jake answered, some of his worry coming back at the mention in the wind walking monk. "Oh, speak of the devil."

At that moment a portal opened beside them and out flew Raimundo. The others smiled at his arrival, but they quickly turned to frowns as the portal closed and Rai turned to them wind a forlorn loo on his face.

"The succeeded, the tower's gone and so is one more organisation member, but they were captured by another. That's what a blue dragon said anyway."

"That was gramps." Jake stated, biting his lip. "If he said it, then it's what happened. He's as sharp as they come and watches everything like a hawk."

"He seemed that way." Rai nodded sadly. "The other cloaked freak apparently mention how Xemnas would be pleased, so it's safe to say our friends are in the castle."

"Then lets get moving, we have a castle to break into." Kim responded determinedly, pulling out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, things got worse. Did you get anything?"

"Just a series of shots from a satellite." Wade sighed before sending them to the hand held device. The pictures were definitely close up, you'd think they were taken from a plane, not orbit. Each one was at a slightly different angle, revealing windows and other openings on each side of the castle, as well as the Nobodies moving around the city.

"The Nobodies tend to avoid this area around here." Wade said as he brought up a picture favouring the east wing of the castle. On the shot, he marked a bending line, swerving around Nobody hot spots, leading from where they were to the castle wall. "Where you'll meet the castle is an entrance that my monitoring of the place has concluded is unused. It looks like one of them old servants' entrances. It's your best bet at getting in, but once inside, I have no idea how well defended it'll be. Be careful everyone."

"Got it. Don't worry Wade." Kim responded before Wade disconnected, leaving only the required picture on the screen. "Lets fly."

"Actually, we have a better chance of getting there undetected on foot." Gohan said, turning down the path towards the castle.

"Then lets go, the others need us." Jake said hurriedly, taking off. The others followed quickly behind him.

* * *

On the East wing of the castle, near the top of a tower, on a balcony as grey and white as the rest of the castle, the blue eyed Nobody stared sadly out at the world. His hood was down, revealing a mess of spiky blond hair and a young lightly tanned face. He couldn't be more then fifteen.

_What can I do now?_ He thought, frustrated at his own powerlessness. _I could free everyone in the dungeon, but even without the other four heroes there, they'd all be caught again in no time and I'd be destroyed for the betrayal. Even if the armies were to disappear, the Organisation still outnumbers and outguns them._ He sighed at that and just kept looking around at the destruction that had already been made. It wouldn't be long before Xemnas had the whole world looking just like that.

"Staring at the day's work again Roxas?" A cocky voice asked from behind him. Carefully turning his face neutral again, the young blond turned to another cloaked figure. Like Roxas, he too had his hood down, revealing a long, spiky mane of red hair and bright green eyes, with tear drop tattoos just underneath. "You really need to find another hobby. How many hours have you been doing it for today?"

"Since the three heroes were chained up." Roxas shrugged, turning back to the world beyond the castle. "And it's not like there's anything else to do Axel."

"Well, you do have a point." Axel shrugged, coming over and leaning on the railing with the blond. "But that will change soon. Once this world's domination is complete, we'll be able to go out and have a lot more fun then ever before."

"Yeah." Roxas responded, trying very hard to keep his upsetment and worry at the prospect of destroying even more lives as he stared down at the ground. Movement caught his eye as his gaze passed an area that the nobodies had strangely avoided, though seeing as it was the closest entrance to the dungeons he had a feeling his telepathic friend may have something to do with that, striking his curiosity. Focusing harder on it, his eyes widened due to a mix of happiness and worry as he spotted the other four heroes. _I can't let Axel see them._ "Why does Xemnas want this world as our base of operations again?" He asked, turning to Axel as he preyed the pyro nut would focus on him, not the outside world.

"Why ask a question we already know the answer too?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow, turning to Roxas. "This world's the middle of- hey, look who's down there."

Roxas paled as Axel turned and spotted the approaching heroes. Luckily, Axel paid him no notice.

"Let's go grab some of our buddies. Xemnas is going to love this."

"Wait, Axel, what…" Before he could finish, Axel had already created a corridor of darkness and disappeared into the dark energy. Unable to stop it, Roxas' hands went into his hair as he looked back down with more then a little panic. "Of all the times to show up."

The trek had been just as they'd expected it to be. Few Nobodies showed up and those that did were destroyed before they could cause a problem. As they got closer to the castle, they became more cautious, scanning every bit of land or building they passed. Making it safely to the doors, the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Almost there." Gohan smiled, as he and the others picked up the pace. However, a second later, all four sets of eyes went wide as the entire area around them warped into a metal walled room with no exit. "What the- ARGH!"

Blasts of fire, water and darkness simultaneously hit the half Saiyan from three different directions. Unprepared and unable to take the assault, Gohan fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Go- Argh!" Jake, who'd stayed in his human form to stay out of sight, and Kim quickly followed Gohan into darkness, falling on either side of Rai.

"Show yourselves." Rai growled, dropping into a defensive position. The low roof that had somehow appeared prevented him from the safety of the sky, which made an impossible battle even more difficult, especially since he could see their aggressors.

A chuckle was the only response he got before the ground below him turned red and a purplish blue before a column of flames and energy burst upward, encasing him as he screamed. When the blast cleared, the world warped again, back to what it was before and revealed the last hero, down and out like the rest of them.

"That was far too easy." Axel complained, using his foot to turn Jake onto his back. "They didn't even put up a fight. I can't believe Larxene and Vexen fell to them."

"They were attacked too quickly to respond, in an area that cut off their manoeuvrability." Zexion responded, closing his book. "Don't underestimate them Axel, if they're anything like the three that defeated Lexaeus, they will make powerful allies for us."

"Enough talk, lets get them to the dungeon. They can wait there with the others until superior brings more Heartless into the world." The figure holding a claymore interrupted. Getting a nod from the others, each of them picked up a hero and headed back inside via a corridor of darkness.

Back up on the balcony, Roxas looked down with determination in his eyes.

"I have to save them. Even if it means my end."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A strange mental numbness was the first thing to assert itself in Danny's mind as he returned to consciousness. Groaning, he opened his blue eyes and faintly noticed a plain, white wall before him.

_Strange, I thought I was outside._ He thought sluggishly. Not realising his was in an upright position, he went to get up, only to find his wrists and ankles were tightly clasped to the wall. _What? When did I get constrained? _He thought slowly, frowning at his wrist.

Fully waking up, he noticed that the mental numbness he'd felt before was dominating his head, slowing down his processing speed and making it hard to focus. Frowning in numbed confusion from the situation, he turned to his right and his halfway useless mind registered that his new friends were all next to him, restrained to the wall like him. Some of them even had a strange metal ring around their heads, pressing into their temples. A moment later, his sluggish mind noticed he was wearing one too, along with the fact that his hair was black.

"Guys, wake up." He called sluggishly a minute later, his mind finally telling him they were in danger. "Something's wrong."

"Mmm!" Ben, the one closest to Danny, groaned, opening his eyes groggily at the noise. "Just five more… what the?" He cried as his eyes snapped open and alert as he took in his surroundings turning his head from one side to the other and saw the state of the others. Unlike Danny, Ben's mind was working perfectly and the situation became clear to him in two seconds. "Everyone, WAKE UP!"

The others simultaneously jumped at that, all of them groaning as consciousness returned.

"How did we get here? How long were we out?" Kim quickly became as alert as Ben, he eyes scanning the room for every possible exit while her arms struggled against their bonds.

"Don't know. Can't focus." Danny responded slowly, his tone a little slurred. As Ben turned to give Danny a worried look, Kim's eyes reflected her unease as she watched the others giving signs of agreement.

"What's wrong with him?" Ben asked, turning to Gwen, only to gasp at the sight of her. Her eyes were glazed and half lidded, giving off a detached expression.

"They're all like that." Kim said, her voice hitting a higher pitch then usual. Giving them all a one over, her scared expression turned hard as she glared holes into the device around Jake's head. "It has to be those metal bands. You and I are fine and we're the only ones not wearing them."

"You are correct Miss Possible."

Growling, the still mentally capable teens followed the cold, disembodied voice to the opposite side of the dungeon, glaring venomously at the dark portal as a cloaked figure stepped out of it. As the others' slowed minds caught up enough to turn to their enemy, he walked up in front of them and lowered his hood, revealing the pale face and bright orange eyes of Xemnas himself.

"When we noticed the power and damage you seven were capable of, those of us scientifically minded studied the sources of your abilities. As the seven of you managed to destroy every Heartless we brought to this world, you have held back our plans to have you join our ranks. So we took precautions when we capture you to ensure you couldn't escape."

"By doing what, giving them a lobotomy?" Ben yelled, completely outraged.

"Of course not, that would damage their Nobodies." Xemnas responded coolly as he stepped up to Gohan. "Like I said, we studied your powers and we found that, unlike you two, these five's abilities require focus of the mind. Therefore we place a neural inhibitor on each of them, slowing the mental process and preventing them to focus enough to summon their powers." He explained, tapping the metal band around the half Saiyan's head. "Though, I admit that we had a bit of trouble stopping this one's mind enough to hold him. Even at his weakest moments, both his mind and his body is very strong. We had to boost his inhibitor's power quite a bit."

"So we're left thinking straight because without being able to move, our abilities are currently useless." Kim snarled, trying to break free again.

"That is the case." Xemnas nodded, turning his ice cold gaze on the fiery red head. "But they won't be like this for too long. It will only take a day to use the portals to find and summon more Heartless to this world and then you will all join us. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go. I only wanted to see the strong wills you possess for in person. Thanks to you, I'm running behind schedule as it is." Ignoring the venomous looks being directed his way, he walked back through the still open portal and disappeared in it's dark depths before it shrunk and faded from existence.

"This sucks." Ben complained, trying to move his wrists, if only to stop the edges of the bars holding them from cutting into them. "We can't move an inch, five of us can barely make a coherent sentence, and only if you give them five minutes, and all life on Earth's either going to be split into half of itself or die. How could this get any worse?"

"Trust me, I've seen worse." stated a soft, feminine voice from Ben's left. Turning their heads as far as they could, they found the owner of the voice behind bars. She was around fourteen or fifteen, like most of the heroes, with skin so pale that it took a second to figure out where her skin disappeared and her white sundress began. She had a very slim body build and eyes as blue as the sparkling sea. Her hair was a pale blonde and just passes her shoulders. She wore white sandals on her feet and an open bag was slung over her shoulder, revealing a sketchbook inside, along with something grey shining in the light of the room.

"Who are you?" Danny slurred, his mind somehow catching on to her presence earlier then Ben and Kim had expected.

"My name is Namine." The girl responded with a slight, sad smile. "I'm a person from another dimension. The Organisation brought me here with them."

"Why would they bring a whole person with them?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Especially if they're clearly against their plans?"

"Because they want me to join them." Namine answered grimly, staring sadly at the bars. "I have telepathic powers, as well as the power to heal. Such powers are hard to come by and it's even rarer that you can catch someone with them. They got me because for some reason, my telepathic powers don't work on Nobodies."

"But if you refused to help them, why didn't they make you a Nobody?" Ben asked, cocking his head. "Were they afraid a Nobody would be made or that your powers would be lost by the transformation?"

"No." Namine shook her head before turning to the two fully focused heroes, her eyes showing them the uncertainty she felt about telling them whatever came next. "They can't create a Nobody out of me because I'm at least partly one already."

"What?" Kim cried, thrown for a complete loop at the bombshell. "You're a Nobody? And you're against the Organisation? How is that even possible?"

"Because I'm not a normal Nobody." Namine responded quickly, desperate to explain before the shocked, green eyed heroes made any accusations. "I'm the Nobody of one of the seven princesses. They are the only people in all the dimensions to have hearts of pure light, no darkness whatsoever. As a result, no heartless can be created from their hearts.

"When my other, Kairi, was attacked by a Heartless, her heart was attracted to another heart with a powerful level of light, the heart of her best friend and entered his chest, next to his heart. However, as her heart left her body, it's power ensured that it be nothing but a hollow shell, not become a Nobody.

"Her best friend turned out to be a Keyblade Bearer, the wielder of a weapon of great power that could only be wielded by it's chosen one, someone with a strong heart. He went around, saving worlds from the Heartless and their masters in search of Kairi, who had disappeared the night she lost her heart and their world ceased to exist.

"When he finally found her and was informed that her heart was inside him, he thrust a keyblade into his chest, releasing both his heart and Kairi's from his body. Kairi's heart returned to her, while Sora's created a very weak Heartless as he had very little darkness in his heart. Kairi used her power to turn him back into his real self though, but back on topic. When he released the hearts, they collided and caused a few things to happen. The fist was that it dragged some of Sora's spirit with his heart, breaking it in two and leaving the other half with his body, allowing Kairi to restore his true form with just his Heartless half, but still leave enough for a Nobody to appear. Another was that the energy released from the collision did the same thing to Kairi's soul. The final result was that the hearts were damaged. Fragments stayed inside Sora's body and the severed half of Kairi's spirit joined them. From that body then came two Nobodies, one with half of Sora's power and one with half of Kairi's, the heart fragments of each heart going into the body of it's owner's spirit."

At that point, Namine stopped and took a deep breath, letting the information sink in her audience's heads. After a moment, she continued on.

"The end result of all this was two Nobodies with small amounts of their hearts. We were able to feel emotions immediately, though at first it was only feint. As time went on, the fragments inside my chest repaired themselves, like damaged organisms always do while my spirit went through the same sort of thing. I now have a full heart and soul and can feel as much as my memories of Kairi's life tell me she could. I can still feel a connection to Kairi, but I don't need her to be whole anymore. My, well twin in a way, isn't much different."

"So… you're a Nobody and yet you're not?" Ben frowned, more then a little confused.

"I guess I was sort of one to begin with, but I'm not anymore. I guess you could say that I'm a former Nobody." Namine responded.

"We're gonna need proof that you have a heart before we can trust you." Kim said, frowning suspiciously.

"I'd love to prove it to you, but the only way would be to let you feel it in my chest." Namine sighed, lowering her head. "The problem with that is you're stuck over there and the magic on this cage made it so portals could only be opened in from the outside of the it to keep me in."

"Well, ask nicely and maybe this one will help." Ben interrupted as he stared near the door of the dungeon. As the they all watched, another portal opened. However, this one was made of light. Namine's eyes lit up as she saw it and the cloaked figure stepping out.

Kim and Ben growled at the newcomer and noticed that he was a bit different from the others. This one was much shorter then any Organisation member they'd seen yet. After a few seconds, both turned their glares into unsure frowns as they stared at him. Unlike the others, this one didn't give off the cold, void of life feeling that the others had. His posture seemed nervous and hesitant too, as if he wasn't sure of something. All and all, he was nothing like the heartless creature he was supposed to be.

Noticing his nervousness, Namine smiled warmly. "Hello Roxas, what brings you down here today?"

"Hopefully, the end of the Organisation." The figure responded, lowering his hood so Namine could see his nervous eyes. "I'm getting them out of here. And you too. I should have done it a long time ago."

"Um, who's this?" Ben asked, a little perplexed by the situation. This boy, around his age, was wearing the cloak of the Organisation, but was talking to Namine caringly, like someone with a heart. It didn't make any sense. Unless…

"This is Roxas, number thirteen in the Organisation, the Key of Destiny." Namine responded, not taking her eyes off the blond. "He's also Sora's Nobody and like me. Only he could somehow feel perfectly from day one. He was sucked into the Organisation because he had no memories at the time."

"You had feelings, but you still worked with an evil group? That makes you worse." Kim scowled.

"Yes, I worked with them, but I never hurt anyone." Roxas retorted as he turned his attention to Kim, clearly offended. "I only attacked Heartless. That was my only job seeing as I'm the only member of the group that can collect hearts from them."

"Huh?" Ben asked, annoyed by how many times he'd gotten lost in one lousy day.

In response, Roxas held out his right hand. A flash of light flashed from it and with it appeared a strange, black weapon. It looked a lot like a sword, but also was comparable to a giant key. It even had a keychain at the bottom of the hilt.

"This is a Keyblade." Roxas stated, holding his weapon out for the others to see. "Along with other things, it's the only weapon that can release the hearts of the Heartless. If you destroy Heartless with anything else, the hearts are either destroyed or the darkness within eventually creates a new Heartless. The Organisation wants the hearts freed, so that was my job. Until recently, I never knew what the other members did on their missions."

"He found out everything when I was captured." Namine said, taking up the narrative again. "When he did, he was determined to break me out and run away. But I talked him out of it."

"Why did you do that? You could have been free." Kim asked, perplexed.

"Because we never would have gotten very far." Namine sighed. "They would have found us, recaptured me and destroyed Roxas. They don't take well to traitors. Besides," She added, smiling at the other prisoners. "if he had, no one would have gotten the information of the towers to you in time to stop them."

"You did that?" Kim asked, a little surprised.

"I told Namine and had her give you the information." Roxas muttered softly. Having calmed down from the insult, he'd started feeling his shy side taking hold again.

"So you think with us involved, you'll survive the betrayal now?" Ben asked Roxas with a frown.

"Maybe, maybe not." Roxas responded, shaking his head. "But I'm not doing this for me. What they're doing here is worse then in any other world and I intend to put an end to it. The seven of you are the only ones capable of helping me with my goal, so…" Raising his Keyblade, he pointed it right at Gohan's restraints, causing Kim and Ben to gasp in fear. A thin beam of white light left the blade and when it hit the shackles, they sprung open, leaving the unfocused Gohan to drop to the floor. "I'll help you escape."

Turning his Keyblade on Ben, he quickly released him before moving on to Kim. As soon as Ben could move, he went straight to Gohan and ripped the inhibitor off of his head.

"Aww!" Gohan groaned, rubbing his head as his mind jolted back to his normal level, the sudden action causing a headache. "That hurt. I'll have to thank the Organisation." Slowly getting to his feet, with a little help from Ben, Gohan moved to Gwen and ripped off her restraints and inhibitor, leaving her groaning in Ben's arms before moving on to Jake.

Seeing Gohan dealing with the others, Roxas turned his attention to creating another door of light. As the portal formed, the second entrance simultaneously came into existence inside the cage beside Namine. Smiling gratefully at the blond boy, Namine stepped through the portal and out before wrapping her arms around the boy's neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck affectionately.

Smiling, Roxas returned the hug and kissed her softly on the head. It always amazed him how his heart would pound faster and the urges that appeared whenever he was close to her.

Gwen, having got her mind back in order, gently removed Rai's band, the last one to be freed and gently lowered him to the ground as he cried out and held his head at the sudden increase of mental activity.

"Alright, so what do we do know?" Jake groaned, still holding his head. While Gohan and Gwen got over the lingering effects of the inhibitors quickly, the others still experienced varying sized headaches.

"We have to destroy the Organisation." Ben responded, turning to each of them stubbornly. "I realise your heads aren't in the best condition at this moment, but even if we manage to get out of the castle, we won't get back in in one piece again. Now's our only chance to end this before the world comes to an end."

"But with the way we are now, we probably won't stand a chance." Danny argued, rubbing his temples. "Our minds are shot and we are extremely outnumbered. We won't stand a chance."

"I realise that you probably won't trust me." Roxas interrupted softly, frowning at the floor. "But I have to agree with Ben. Even Namine and I won't be able to get you back in. if you choose to retreat, we can get you out, but that's it. We can open light portals in the dungeon because you guys are here, but anywhere else and Xemnas will notice the increase of light. There's also the fact that right now, they're not expecting you, giving you the advantage of surprise. That'll be gone too and you'll have no chance of stopping all nine of them, even if you let me and Namine help."

Listening intently, Gohan sized the rouge number thirteen up. He carried his weapon with ease, despite the fact it look fairly heavy, suggesting adequate strength. At least as much as Danny. There was also the fact that as one of the most powerful Nobodies, Roxas would have to have his own hidden powers, besides the unusual portals.

But it was his eyes that Gohan was most intrigued by. They definitely backed up Namine's claim that the boy could feel emotions. Whenever he looked at Namine, they were warm and alight. Now, while he was stating his opinion, they showed uncertainty, as if he expected rejection from him and the others.

Searching his own memories of the last few minutes, now that he could process them properly, he found no sign of a doublecross from the spiky blond. Their previous position left no reason for the Organisation to deceive them. They'd already won. What he sensed from the boy also made him inclined to trust Roxas. Unlike Larxene and the other Nobodies, his energy was full of warmth and life, not a cold, void of life feeling.

Looking up at Roxas again, he didn't even look at his allies for their opinion before stepping right in front of the blond, his eye focused soully on the hesitant blue orbs before him.

"Can you show us the way to the other members?" He asked seriously. Biting his lip nervously, Roxas nodded his head in confirmation. At that, Roxas' expression turned into one of surprise as the serious look on Gohan's face turned into a friendly smile. "Then lead the way friend."

"Are you sure we can… trust him Gohan?" Rai mumbled, looking up at the half alien with pained uncertainty.

"Yes. They already had us all caught and unable to escape and he let us go. And the look in his eyes backs up everything Namine said before and reassures me that he's on our side. If you guys want to leave, that's your call, but I'm going with Roxas." Gohan responded, giving Roxas a look that exuded trust.

"Rai, Jake and I won't be much use to you guys if we go." Danny said, still holding his head. "I can barely use my intangibility, let alone transform and get to full strength. And without us, you won't have enough power to take on all nine of them."

"I can fix that." Namine responded as she kneeled down to Danny's level. Placing her hands gently on the ghost boy's temples, she closed her eyes and scrunched up her brow in concentration as he hands glowed with white energy. The energy spread harmlessly around Danny's head and a moment later, much to his amazement, the pain faded until it simply ceased to exist.

Sighing in relief, Danny opened his eyes with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Namine replied with a smile before moving on to Jake. When all three were back to perfect mental health, they all turned back to their Nobody guide.

"Well, lets go." Kim stated, gesturing the door. Nodding, Roxas turned and headed to and out it, the others not far behind.

* * *

The first thing the group noticed was that it was easy to get lost in the castle. The corridors all looked the same and everything was as white as the outside walls. Gohan or Gwen might have been able to find their way back if they got lost, but the others had to rely soully on Roxas to keep them on track.

Both Gohan and Gwen at the front of the group, on either side of Roxas as the focused on their senses, Gohan focusing on the energy of their enemies, Gwen on their essence. Even Roxas didn't know how many Nobodies were lurking inside the castle or where they'd be and the group was determined not be caught off guard.

As they were about to turn a corner, both heroes threw an arm out, catching Roxas right in the chest.

"I have about twenty weak signals coming from that turn." Gohan said softly, so as to avoid being heard.

"And there's another ten not far ahead." Gwen added lowly, her eyes still glowing blue as she tracked them.

"That's it?" Roxas asked, smirking for the first time. Moving slowly, he peeked around the corner and into the round room before him. Shaking his head, he receded before turning to the others. "They're nothing but Dusks. "I can have them dealt with no problem."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Jake asked sceptically. "Those things have a tendency to dodge. A lot."

"Like this." With that, he clicked his fingers and twenty flashes of light left the ground, heralding the arrival of just a many sword wielding Nobodies.

The heroes tensed at their arrival and fell into battle stances.

"That's supposed to help?" Rai growled glaring at the blond.

"Yes, the Samurai Nobodies only listen to me." Roxas answered before turning to his minions. "Samurais, those Dusks have become my enemies. Destroy them all."

Much to the group's surprise, the Samurais did exactly what they were told. Walking calmly into the room, they stepped right up to the Dusks and a second later, shining silver metal sliced through each and every one of them, destroying them all.

While the others either gawked at the result or in Gohan and Namine's cases, smiled, Roxas stepped calmly forward with a grin.

"Good work. Now, there are more enemy Nobodies up ahead. Do what you do best." As the Samurais went to do just that, Roxas turned to his allies with a smile. "Less work for us. Good thing too, we'll need to conserve as much of our strength as possible."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Jake asked, still stunned as the group resumed their trek through the castle. Roxas just gave him a grin in response.

* * *

Their travels continued in the same way. Every time Gohan and Gwen picked up the enemy, Roxas sent his minions in to deal with them, letting the unlikely team preserve their energies. The method worked through half the castle before anything big happened.

When the group reached the Grand Hall, all of the heroes of Earth stared in awe at as they looked around, admiring the thrones.

"What is this place?" Rai asked, taking in the design on the top of the throne lowest to the ground.

"This is where the Organisation holds meetings and observes the worlds." Roxas answered, staring emotionlessly at his throne. "It's a mockery of a council of kings, a reflection of Organisation 13's belief that they are superior to all others and destined to rule."

"Well, we'll just have knock all those delusions out of their heads." Gwen responded before turning to continue onward. "Now let's-" A jolt passed through her senses, along with Gohan's at that moment, causing both of them to gasp and turn towards the way they came in. their was only one signature nearby, but it had a power level comparable to Roxas'.

"Someone's coming. An Organisation member." Gwen stated, frowning at the group.

"Let's make this a quick fight." Gohan stated, comparing the power of their enemy with those of their group. "Gwen, Danny, are you up for a blast?" He asked, holding up glowing hand.

It took neither of them more then a second to comprehend the question and both grinned as Gwen's eyes and hands glowed blue and Danny transformed, his hands glowing green. Happy with their agreement, Gohan turned to Roxas.

"Can you get him in here unprepared?" He asked softly his senses telling him the Nobody was very close.

"Not a problem." Roxas replied, moving to make himself perfectly noticeable from the doorway while the others hid behind the thrones. Waving his hand, he turned on the magical monitor in the middle of the room just as a cloaked figure passed the doorway, the noise of a griffon screeching catching the man's attention.

"Roxas?" The Nobody asked, dropping his hood to reveal short blond hair and blue eyes as he entered the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching the battles taking place Luxord . This world interests me." Roxas responded neutrally, keeping his entire being void of emotion.

"Well don't get too attached to them, they'll be gone within a few- ARGH!"

At that moment, three different cries came from behind three thrones as a blue, a gold and a green beam shot out and collided with the tenth member of the Organisation. As he screamed, the colours mixed all over his form and a massive explosion was the result. The group scrambled as the blast hit the thrones, causing large chunks to plummet to the ground. The entire castle shook with the raw power of the assault and took a few moments to settle.

"Now that was a blast." Rai commented, staring around the shattered ruins of what had once been the greatest room in the castle.

"And the entire castle knows something's wrong because of it." Ben added with a sigh. "It's going to be more difficult to move around now."

"We're just going to have to move fast." Namine responded, helping Kim up.

"She's right, the sanctuaries aren't too far from here." Roxas nodded before looking distastefully at his cloak. "At least I can get rid of this thing now. There's no reason why I should look like one of them if I can't blend in anymore. They'll know in a few seconds that I'm either dead or against them." With that, he threw off the gloves and cloak, revealing the black shirt, white short sleeved jacket with chequered patterns, a chequered wristband and green and white pants underneath. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

Their steps echoed as they ran through the corridors, ignoring the Nobodies while the Samurais appeared every couple of minutes to deal with them as they passed. Heading up ramps and staircases, past large, empty rooms and down endless looking hallways, Roxas finally slowed his pace to a stop as they came to a room near the top of the tower.

The group looked around warily as they slowly walked in, desperate to spot any enemies before being spotted themselves.

The room was set up in three levels, each one holding at least three arches. On the top of the arches was a different sketching, most of which depicted weapons. All but three were alight with a blue energy within the arches' walls and the one right at the highest level, the biggest of all of them, had a red energy overlapping the blue.

"What are these things?" Ben asked, staring at the arches in awe.

"Judging by the look of them, I'd say they were some kind of portal." Danny responded, staring at the closest one. "They look similar to my family's ghost portal."

"They're giving off powerful magic." Gwen added, raising her glowing blue hand, using her magic to identify it. "They're definitely portals."

"They lead to each member's personal sanctuary." Roxas told them, looking at one on the bottom level with two crossing Keyblades as it's symbol. "The ones that are shut down belonged to the members you guys killed before coming here. The big one belongs to Xemnas."

"Well, I say we ignore the others for now and take down the leader." Rai stated, heading up towards the biggest arch.

However, before Rai or any of the others could reach it, Gohan's head snapped back with a scowl as a strong power level suddenly appeared right behind them. Whipping around, he managed to see another black cloaked figure right before he raise his hands out to his sides and up. Wind quickly twirled around him and created a tornado that wasted no time in growing. Within a few seconds, it already filled half the room.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The group of teen heroes simultaneously screamed at the top of their lungs as they were sucked into the deadly wind and flung around like rag dolls. For a full minute they could do nothing but spin helplessly. Not even Rai, Gwen or Gohan could break free of the wind's grasp. But then, just as more then one was holding back nausea, the cloaked figure flung his hand out.

Screaming again, this time at suddenly being flung away, Ben was launched from the tornado and right through an arch emblazoned with a scythe.

"BEN!" Gwen screamed, fearing the worst for her cousin. But she didn't have long to fret for a moment later, she too was propelled from the wind and through an arch with a scream.

Danny was launched with a cry next as he was flung to one of the furthest arches. Kim and Jake went next, screaming as they both fell through the same arch in the middle of the room. Roxas grunted and held Namine protectively as they were thrown out of the winds, and into another portal. Gohan cried out as he went next, into one of his own. Finally Rai was launched into one of the back portals just before the wind died down.

Seeing that his job was done, the cloaked figure quickly crossed the room and went through the portal that he'd just thrown Rai into. As he past through the portal, a sadistic grin could be seen crossing his face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oof! Ow." Kim and Jake groaned as they hit the ground. The portal they'd flown through had somehow taken away most of their speed, but the landing was still less then gentle.

"That wasn't fun." Jake muttered as he rose to his feet, rubbing his side.

"No kidding." Kim grumbled, doing the same.

"Augh! That little trip is enough to hurt you? This won't be nearly as fun as I hoped." Came a mock disappointed voice. Turning to the other side of the room, the duo found another cloaked figure standing there. This one already had his hood down, revealing a man with a blond mullet.

Their aches and pains forgotten, Kim set herself into an offensive stance as Jake transformed into his dragon form.

"And you would be?" Kim asked.

"The name's Demyx." The blond Nobody stated casually, his couldn't-care-less attitude angering the teens. "I'm number nine. It looks like the others gave me the team weaklings. Fine by me, I'm hardly the right guy to take on that ghost or the guy with the messy black hair."

"You think we're WEAK?" Jake yelled in outrage, his whole body tensing. "I'll show you weak, you incomplete nut job."

Demyx said nothing, but his face turned hard as he raised his hand. Water rose up from the ground, created a dome around him before gathering into a ball in his outstretched hand. When all the water was gathered, it let loose a flash of light as it turned into a blue sitar.

"Let's play firefly." He stated coldly.

The teen heroes charged at that, making quick work of the distance between them and their enemy. However, when they reached the halfway point, Demyx began strumming.

"Dance water, dance." At his command, water left his sitar and created a number of humanoid and musical note forms and attack.

Caught off guard by the move, Kim reeled back as one of the humanoids slugged her in the face. Regaining her focus, Kim turned her fall into a back flip, her feet ploughing through the liquid body and causing her attacker to explode into water droplets before getting back upright and dodging another.

Jake opted to fly over the bodies of water and headed straight towards Demyx, claws ready to rip him apart. But as he got close, five musical notes took into the air and spun so their circular parts slammed into Jake's head and chest, one after another. With a cry of pain, Jake fell to the ground on his back before leaping back to his feet and lashing out at the following water spirits with all five of his limbs, his tail occasionally wrapping around one and tossing it into an approaching enemy.

The whole time the battle continued, Demyx just watched, casually playing his sitar as the physical forms he created continued to weaken his enemies.

* * *

Roxas grunted as he landed hard on his back with Namine pressed against his chest, saving her from the blow. Opening his eyes, he quickly checked Namine over, relieved to find her unharmed, before turning to the portal behind them and growling as a black and white force field rose before it, imprisoning them inside.

"Damn Xaldin, let me at the pain in the neck."

"You won't get the chance traitor." A cold voice stated. Roxas' eyes widened in upsetment as her turned to face his old friend turned enemy. Namine gave Roxas a sympathetic look as they rose to their feet. Roxas however, never saw it. His dismayed eyes stayed planted on the read head glaring daggers at him.

"Axel." He said softly, his voice shaking a little.

'Yeah. Me." Axel replied, his face and voice harder then stone. "I'll be your killer, traitor. Got it memorised?"

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Roxas muttered, finally breaking eye contact as he frowned at the ground. "You and I were friends."

"Exactly. _Were_ friends." Axel responded venomously. "But you had to turn on us and end it. I'm loyal to the Organisation, unlike you, and so I'll destroy all traitors. Prepare to die." With that, he threw his arms out to his sides and released powerful flamethrowers from each. Eyes wide in panic, Roxas pushed Namine back just as the flames travelled around him and met right where she'd stood only seconds before, creating a giant ring of fire around them.

"Don't do this Axel." Roxas warned, though his tone and eyes clearly told Axel that he was hesitant.

"Try and stop me." Axel retorted, summoning flames again, this time in the form of two fireballs. The balls quickly grew and with a flash of red light, turn into red and white chakrams held loosely in his hands.

"I guess I have no choice." Roxas sighed sadly, looking down at the ground again. However, when he raised his head again, all hesitancy was gone, replaced by defiant determination.

"I betrayed Organisation 13 because I couldn't abide the horrific acts it commits." He stated, extending his arms, crossing them at the forearms, his hands glowing white. "I have a heart Axel. I don't know how, but I do and it tells me I have to save this world. And I won't let you or anyone else get in my way." As he finished, the white glow from his hands shot out to his sides.

"Two?" Axel cried, not believing his eyes. He never expected that, Roxas only ever had one.

"Oathkeeper ensures my promise to save this world is fulfilled." Roxas stated, pointing a white Keyblade with a blue and gold star at the end in his left hand at Axel. "And oblivion ensures me the power to do it." He finished, raising the black Keyblade in his right over his head, pointed at Axel as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Let's fight."

With that, the two warriors charged. Namine watched helplessly from behind the fire as blades hit chakrams in a fast moving, deadly dance.

* * *

Claw slashes appeared in the last water spirit before the water molecules dropped to the ground a second later before the panting dragon. Two things had amazed the puffing partners about those creatures. The first was that their blows were able to do damage to their liquid forms, as if they were solid. The other was that they packed a hell of a punch.

"Is that the… best you got?" Jake challenged between breaths, trying and failing to sound unimpressed.

"Actually, that's just the beginning of what I can do." Demyx responded coldly, his carefree attitude long gone. Strumming again, he leapt forward and a giant wave appeared under his feet, heading for the heroes fast. The wave moved much to fast for either opponent and hit them dead on, the force knocking them right back into the force field on the other side of the room, their cries of pain reduced gargles.

As the water died down, Kim struggled back to her feet, coughing repeatedly as her lungs tried to expel the water they'd consumed. Jake managed to get back on all fours before his own coughing fit disabled him, his whole body shaking from the exertion.

"You two actually thought that you could stop the Organisation?" Demyx taunted as they finally managed to get control of themselves and prepared to fight again. "I'm one of the weakest members and you haven't even landed a single blow yet. You're hopeless."

"If we were alone, that might be true." Kim gasped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "But together, we might just surprise you." She finished, opening her eyes and revealing the flames within.

"Lets show him what we can do." Jake cried, opening his wings. Demyx strummed his sitar again and created two geysers where they stood, but just as he began to play, Jake took off into the air as Kim jumped on his back, completely avoiding the attack. Demyx growled in annoyance as he directed his weapon skyward and played again, this time sending a barrage of bubbles at them.

"Give me some credit." Jake called confidently, as he dived to meet the assault. Kim pressed herself to him as he hung left before retracting his wings and spinning right, dodging the bubbles. The magical reptile bobbed and weaved effortlessly through the barrage, never dropping his grin or his speed as he dived toward his target.

Growling, Demyx created a circle of geysers around himself, forcing Jake to pull back at the last minute. However, just as Jake halted himself just outside the geysers, Kim leapt of his back and flipped over the offending water before going into a mid air spin kick. Unprepared for such a move, the blow caught Demyx right in the forehead and sent him five feet back before hitting the ground with a groan, breaking his concentration and letting the water fall harmlessly to the ground.

"So who's pathetic again?" Kim asked as she landed deftly on her feet, smirking as she fell into another battle stance.

"Grr, you will pay for that." Demyx scowled, his eyes full of rage as he got back up and started playing his sitar again. Kim and Jake gasped as a whirlpool swirled around the mullet haired Nobody before growing outward, forcing them back. Upon reaching it's full size, Demyx had it release dozens of water whips from the top and had them all surge toward his enemies.

"Whoa."

"Oh, man!"

Kim quickly summoned all her gymnastic ability, jumping, flipping and bending in every direction, barely avoiding the whips, while Jake took to the air and performed every aerial manoeuvre he knew, not doing much better then Kim. It was clear that they weren't going to be able to keep it up for long, especially since their muscles were already screaming at them in overexertion.

"We've gotta find a way to stop h- AAHH!" Kim cried as a water whip latched onto her leg in mid flip. Having caught it's prey, the liquid rope pulled back, dragging Kim effortlessly towards the whirlpool.

"Kim, hang on." Jake cried as he did a loop, dodging three whips at once, before changing course and flying back towards the ground.

"I don't really have much choice." Kim retorted in panic, her eyes lighting up in fear as she approached the whirlpool.

Jake flew as fast as he could down to her, but before he could reach her, five water whips appeared in front of him, forcing him to detour and waste just enough time for Kim to enter the aquatic vortex with a garbled scream.

"NO!" Eyes wide in fear for his friend, Jake gained a little bit of altitude before dropping into a dive, heading straight for the centre of the whirlpool, his sight firmly fixed on Demyx, dry as a bone within the spinning water around him. More water whips tried to get in his way, but Jake just threw his in front of him and pulled himself into a spin, mimicking the source of water whips and shattering the whips as he passed as if they were made of glass, not loosing even the slightest bit of speed.

Just as he reached the top of the whirlpool, he took a deep breath and released the strongest flamethrower he could down the dry column. Demyx' eyes widened as the flames came, much to quick for him to protect himself and let loose a blood curdling screamed as he was consumed.

Once again, his focus on controlling the water was broken and the liquid dropped to the ground, a gasping Kim in tow.

"There's an experience I could have done without." She mumbled when she finally caught her breath again. Getting back up, careful not to slip in now the ankle deep water, she turned to face Demyx again and found him still smoking from Jake's last attack.

"I'm tired of playing with you." Demyx growled, panting heavily as his grip tightened around his sitar. "This ends NOW!" With that, he played a powerful, angry tune and a tidal wave appeared before him, making a beeline for exhausted teens.

"Awe man!" Jake cried in fear as he grabbed Kim and took to the air, trying desperately to get above the wall of water. But the wave was much to big and moving to fast. Though they got close, the wave still had eight feet over them when it reached them.

Thinking fast, Kim activated her shield seconds before the wave crashed down, swallowing them before hitting the force field and heading back throughout the room. Even that much power couldn't break the confining field.

As the water surged back his way, Demyx smirked and threw up his hand and the water disappeared, back to wherever it came from. His smirked disappeared however, and was replaced be wide eyed disbelief as a grunting teenage girl and a growling red dragon jumped back up to their feet, glaring at the water wielder.

"How are you still alive? It's impossible." Demyx gaped, his hands shaking noticeably. That was his best shot. The two before him shouldn't have been able to withstand it.

"What part of 'she can do anything', do you bad guys not comprehend?" Kim asked smartly before turning a confident smirk to her partner. "I'm bored with this guy. His attacks are getting repetitive. What do you say we finish this?"

"I'm all for it." Jake replied, taking her hands and flying into the air again.

Demyx' tired eyes widened in terror as they approached, and he played his sitar again, creating more water balls and sending them wildly at the reptile.

Once again, Jake dodged them all with ease before he pulled his body upright, spun in the air and threw Kim towards Demyx with all the strength he could muster.

Kim sped at the horror struck Nobody like a rocket. Focusing as much of her suit's power into her fist as she could, giving it a strong, blue glow, she threw it forward and straight into and through Demyx' gut. The water wielding Nobody wasn't even able to scream as Kim's momentum knocked him off his feet and sent both of them ploughing hard into the wall with a resounding **BOOM** and a pain scream from Kim as she fell to the ground holding her right arm and shoulder where she'd impacted. Demyx slid down the wall with his back to it, his body shaking from the agonising pain he felt, only pained squeaks leaving his mouth. Just as his butt made it to the floor, the second attack came and Jake's claws impaled his chest, right where his heart should have been.

"I think we win." Jake said lowly, glaring down at the mullet head. Demyx just gave him one last looked of pain and hatred before his body broke apart into the black wisps. Number nine was no longer a threat to anyone.

Sighing in relief as the last of the black wisps disappeared, Jake let his body drop to the ground in exhaustion. Breathing deeply, he gathered his energy and turned to the still whimpering teen heroine and flinched at her condition.

Though the suit had finished repairing any damage done to it, it was clear that the collision had done a number on Kim's whole right side. Her shoulder was clearly broken and her leg was swelling, probably sprained.

Taking a deep breath, Jake pushed himself to his feet and turned to the exit. Seeing that the force field was gone, Jake smiled tiredly and gently pick up Kim, careful not to put her in any more pain then necessary.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll get you out of her. You'll be fixed up in no time." Jake told her reassuringly. Giving him a pained smile, Kim just nodded her head as he slowly carried her to and through the portal, hoping the others were still ok.

* * *

The loud clinking of metal hitting metal was constant within the ring of fire as the two titans battled it out. Roxas was fast and his moves held plenty of power, but Axel moved just as quickly and was extremely unpredictable.

As Roxas blocked on chakram with Oathkeeper, he quickly had to move Oblivion near his face to block another. Throwing all his weight into it, he swung his blades out and pushed Axel back, but before he could make an offensive move of his own, his fiery opponent jumped back into his creation, out of Roxas' sight.

"Grr, come on Axel, stop hiding like a coward." Roxas snapped just as his ears picked up movement behind him. Whipping around, he raised Oblivion just in time to stop both chakrams from cutting off his head.

"I'll fight however I wish, traitor. Got it memorised?" Axel retorted, letting go of the chakrams. Concentrating on them, he held his hands out and ignited them, while simultaneously making them spin rapidly. Gasping in pain as the flames passed his Keyblade and burned his arms, Roxas swung Oblivion and pushed them away, taking a step back in the process.

Axel smirked at the look of displeasure o Roxas' face and increased the flames so they covered every inch of the chakrams, not just the edges, and directed them right back at his former friend.

Caught between the fire wall and approaching, flaming metal, Roxas raised both his Keyblades and frowned as he concentrated. Both blades started glowing with a strong, white light from one end to the other. With a grunt, Roxas swung the Keyblades as hard as he could at the chakrams, expertly hitting them so their attack was redirected at Axel, though the light had extinguished the flames. Gasping as his eyes widened, Axel ducked just before the deadly rings past, losing a little bit of his hair as they flew overhead.

"You're not the only one with powers, remember?" Roxas stated calmly, holding his glowing blades up, in preparation for the next assault. "I have power over light."

"That won't be enough to save you." Axel growled furiously, his hands fiddling with his chopped hair. He quickly jumped through the flames and retrieved his chakrams before charging through and at Roxas again, but just as he entered his ring again, it was to hit by nine javelins of light, that converged at the last minute, in the chest.

"ARGH!" His eyes scrunched shut in pain as he fell back, he, he didn't even see as Roxas jumped into the air and spun like a ball as he reached Axel, his still glowing blades slashing away at his body repeatedly. With another cry, Axel crashed into the ground with a thump, half his body on both sides of his fire wall.

Panting slightly, Roxas growled at the fire walls around him, more then fed up with the heat, imprisonment and the advantage Axel got from them. Focusing more of his power into his Keyblades, he held them together and slammed them into the ground. The light spread quickly from the Keyblades, across the floor and exploded upward as it reached the fire ring before exploding outward. As the light died around the drained Keybearer, he grinned as he found that the fire was now nothing more then a memory.

"ROXAS! LOOK OUT."

"DIE TRAITOR!" Turning back to Axel so fast that his head hurt, Roxas' eyes opened to the size of dinner plates in fear as Axel held his arms out towards his chakrams, one floating behind the other, forming a line pointing at Roxas, and let loose a huge amount of fire.

The burst of flames collided with the first chakram and passed on the second, each time growing stronger, before the super charged flamethrower, spinning like a horizontal tornado, made a beeline for the newest hero.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Unprepared, Roxas didn't have the time or needed to build a defence and with only his still glowing Keyblades between him and the flames, he was quickly consumed and thrown back, his back slamming hard into the wall while the flames continued to pour over his body. The flames continued to come and torture his body for a full half a minute before Axel fell to his knees in fatigue. Roxas finally stopped screaming as the flames ended and without the force of them restraining him, he fell to the ground, barely breathing in ragged breaths. His body was still on fire in multiple places and everywhere else was charcoal black. If it wasn't for the protection of the Keyblades, as little as they could do at that point, and his naturally super human endurance level, he'd have been dead the moment the blast met him. As it was, he only had a minute left at best.

"That's what… happens… to traitors." Axel gasped as he sat down, thoroughly exhausted.

"ROXAS!" Tears clouded Namine's vision as she ran towards her friend, praying that he wasn't already dead. The idea of Axel attacking her was pointless in his condition, so she had no reason to watch him, not that she would have anyway. Roxas was the only thing on her mind.

Upon reaching the boy, she quickly used her bag to put out the fires before turning him over gently and looking desperately for any sign of life.

"Roxas, please don't… don't leave me." She sobbed, placing a finger on his black neck, desperate to find a pulse. Before she felt anything, the dying boy gave a slight cough, removing ash from in his lungs, and a choked breath. It was horrifying to look at, but it was enough to make Namine smile.

"Thank goodness." She said softly as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands, placed on his neck and chest, quickly gained a white glow that spread throughout Roxas' body.

"What the?" Axel cried, his fatigue leaving as panic set in. "But she can't heal Nobodies. We're not alive enough for her power to work. But Roxas' skin…" The charred skin covering Roxas' body was quickly returning to it's natural, lightly tanned colour right before his eyes. At the same time, his hair had grown back to exactly what it had been like a few minutes before and his breathing was becoming more relaxed, natural. The white glow still covering his body, Roxas opened his eyes and smiled warmly up at his saviour.

"He does have a heart." Axel mumbled, as Namine finished her job and dropped into Roxas' waiting arms, partly to hug him in relief and partly in energy depletion.

"Namine, thank you. I owe you my life." Roxas said softly as he looked into her eyes, his own shining with gratitude.

"You've saved me before." Namine responded tiredly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling herself off of him. "Now go and finish this. We have a world to save and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Right." Roxas responded with a grin before he got back up on his feet. Wiping soot off his torn clothes, which he very thankful at that moment that they were completely destroyed in the blast, he turned a hate filled glared on Axel.

"You're hit and run and cheap shot strategies won't help you now Axel." He spat venomously, summoning Oathkeeper in his right hand. "My strength might be drained, but I still have enough to end this for good."

"You, someone with a heart, would kill another living being?" Axel asked fearfully, trying to play on Roxas' conscience.

"No." Roxas stated coldly, holding the white Keyblade in both hands as he pointed it at his foe. Axel rose, panicky, to his feet and stepped back as the end of the Keyblade started glowing white, Roxas' power of light being channelled and enhanced by the blade. "You're already dead Nobody. LIGHT!" With a roar, Roxas released a powerful light beam from the Keyblade straight at Axel.

"NOOOO!" Axel screamed as the beam consumed him. The blast was far more then the pyromaniac could and his scream was quickly silenced as his dark form exploded into black wisps of energy seconds after the blast hit him. Ending the blast, Roxas panted, dismissing his Keyblade while he smiled, looking where Axel once stood as the force field sealing them in went down.

"And I still have a fair bit of energy to spare. I always new I was stronger then him."

Catching his breath, Roxas turned to head back to Namine, only to find the girl beside him with a proud smile on her face.

"Just remember to stay focused next time." She said softly, taking his hand in her own as they headed for the portal. "If you kept an eye on Axel, you wouldn't have needed my help."

"True, I made a mistake." Roxas admitted as they returned to the previous room. "I'll be more careful next-"

"Namine, Kim needs help." Both blonds followed the slightly panicked voice and found Jake next to a pained looking Kim, her left hand still gingerly holding her shoulder. "She's hurt all down her right side."

"How did that happen" Roxas asked as Namine quickly got to work, despite her own drained status.

"She practically ploughed through a wall when landing a killing blow to Demyx. I threw her too hard." Jake stated guiltily, looking at the floor in shame.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Namine said to him reassuringly as the white glow on her hands faded and Kim sat up.

"Now that's better." Kim sighed in relief. However, her eyes went wide in concern as Namine collapsed beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Just tired. Healing takes a lot out of you and Roxas had a severe full body issue back there. Just let me…rest." The explained just as she fell asleep. Kim and Jake just sighed in relief while Roxas sat down and placed Namine's head in his lap, sure that it was far more comfortable then the ground.

"Man, you look like you were burned head to toe… holly crap, you were!" Jake cried, looking at Namine and putting two and two together.

"Yeah, I got distracted and paid for it." Roxas sighed. "But I'm good now. I just hope the others are relatively ok. Namine really needs to conserve her strength."

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked softly, not wanting to wake the blond girl up.

"We wait for the others. You and I might be healed, but we're all tired out. Besides that, Xemnas is by far the oldest and most powerful member of the Organisation. It'll take all of us combine to stop him, especially since we're not at full strength."

"Then we wait and rest." Jake agreed, looking at the other portals. "Hurry guys. As much as a rest sounds good, we don't have much time."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well, that could have gone better." Ben sighed, rubbing his head as he got to his feet. Looking around, he found a force field behind him, between himself and the portal. The far side of the room had a giant window looking out towards the world instead of an actual wall and all the walls of the room were lined with plants of every type. The room had no furniture whatsoever and the only others objects you could see was all gardening equipment.

"Ok." Ben said slowly, sounding a little unsure. "This isn't exactly what I expected to see."

"No, I suppose most world conquerors aren't exactly known for having a green thumb." A voice stated from out of nowhere. Startled, Ben spun to his left, his hand already halfway to the omnitrix, and came face to face with an Organisation member. His hood was already down and despite himself, Ben almost laughed at the man's shoulder length, pink hair. "But I prefer to stand out among the crowd."

"Oh, trust me princess, you do." Ben taunted, fiddling with the omnitrix' dials. " And you would be?"

"I, shape shifter, am Marluxia, number eleven." Was his answer as the unusual Nobody threw some rose petals into the air and summoning his scythe. "But don't let the number fool you. I'm just as powerful as the rest of Organisation 13."

"Well then, this should be a good fight." Ben replied, slamming the omnitrix down and transforming in a flash of green light. "Swampfire!"

Scowling at the plant creature before him, Marluxia flung his scythe, sending it spinning towards Ben. The Nobody smirked as the blade cut clean through his opponent before spinning back towards him, but it quickly changed into a scowl. The separated parts of Ben's body quickly reconnected themselves, Ben smirking the whole time.

"It'll take more then that to stop me." He stated, raising his arms as a fireball appeared in each hand. "Now, I believe it's my turn." With that he threw the flames simultaneously.

Intent on not being hit, Marluxia spun his scythe in front of him rapidly and managed to block both of them. However, just as he ceased the spinning, Ben leapt right in front of him and landed a vicious left hook right into Marluxia's cheek.

Falling a few steps back, Marluxia quickly recovered and retaliated with a vertical slash of his scythe, cutting off Ben's still outstretched hand.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Ben taunted as vines left his severed limb. "My regeneration abilities make gore an impossibility."

Growling, Marluxia attacked wildly, slicing away a every part of Ben's body, only to appear more annoyed as it constantly regenerated.

"What do I have to do to beat you?" Marluxia scowled. Seeing his blade wasn't helping his situation, he swung the other end and hit Ben right in the head, disorientating him and bringing a smirk to Marluxia's lips.

Regaining his bearings, quickly blasted a flamethrower at the fellow plant powered warrior.

"ARGH!" The flames licked at his skin all over as the power and momentum of the shot knocked him back a distance before he hit the ground, rolling back and forth desperately in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

"Face it pinky, you can't win." Ben stated as he threw his hands out. All the plants around the room suddenly began growing as he directed his power over them, and sent roots and vines at Marluxia, ensnaring his scythe as they moved towards it's master. "I have your powers, plus a few extras that have proved to be more then effective in a fight with you. You can't win."

As the plants grabbed hold of his arms, the glare Marluxia directed towards Ben turned into a look of realisation before he smirked and held out his arms, keeping a firm hold on his constrained weapon.

"You're powers are impressive, but I think you've forgotten a few details." The blade of his scythe glowed pink and, much to Ben's surprise, the humanoid plant was thrown back against a wall, the resulting blow breaking his focus on the plants around him.

Removing the plants from his body and weapon with ease, Marluxia stepped got back on his feet and shoved his smirking face right up to Ben's.

"This form gives you all those useful powers, it still is a plant. Which means can control you. You're mine."

Ben grunted stubbornly as he tried to thrash about and hit Marluxia, but he could barely twitch. His panic rose to the point that he'd have been hyperventilating if we was in his human form as his body refused to listen to his commands.

Ensuring that his power was still in affect over his captive, Marluxia walked over to a far table and grabbed something Ben couldn't see before he swaggered back, a cunning smirk planted firmly on his face.

"I normally, don't find any need for this stuff, but when weeds like you show up, it's good to have around." He sneered, stopping just short of Ben and holding up a bottle. It took Ben only a second to figure out what it was.

"Weed killer?" He gasped, trying to struggle his way free again as his panic doubled. He didn't know exactly how plant poisons would affect Swampfire, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Even if his race was from another world, he was still similar enough to be vulnerable to anything specifically designed to kill plants.

"I see you're terrified of the potential results." Marluxia jeered, taking the lid off. "I've never seen a plant that thinks and acts like an animal. Your biology is interesting. Lets see how it handles poison." Lifting the bottle over Ben's head, he poured it's contents all over him.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Ben shook and rived in pure agony. The poison burned him like acid, polluting and destroying every molecule of his body it touched. His pained movements were so great that they broke through Marluxia's power, not that the Nobody cared anymore, and he fell to the floor, his screaming only stopping long enough for him to gather another strangled breath.

"Your shape shifting abilities have led you to your downfall." Marluxia sneered, watching coldly as Ben thrashed. "No one will ever defeat me with my own element. I know all the strengths and weaknesses of plants and have total control over them. You'll die here now. It's unfortunate, as the superior wanted all of you turned into Nobodies, but I'd doubt you'd make a good one anyway. You have no real power or mental capability. It's all technological. We'll just have to make do with your friends."

Though his screams and riving never ceased, Ben's mind had managed to process everything his tormentor had said and couldn't help feeling insulted, despite the fact that the poison should have been what he was focusing on.

_I made a mistake, but I am able to think. I can fix this._ He thought, managing to keep a part of his mind working despite the pain. _I changed into the wrong form, but… that's it!_

Though he was barely able to do anything with his agonised body, Ben focused all his willpower into getting his arm to go to his chest. It took a few spasms, but he finally got it there and held his hand firmly on the omnitrix icon.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia asked warily as a pained grin crossed Ben's face. Ben didn't answer, he just concentrated, and with one last scream, he was covered in a flash of green light, causing Marluxia to step back in shock and cover his eyes.

"Goop!" Turning back to his enemy, Marluxia's eyes widened at the sight of what looked like a humanoid pile of slime with a mini flyer saucer over it's head.

"Poisons won't help you now." Ben stated calmly as the mentioned, offending substance dripped right of off his body. Not giving Marluxia a chance to respond, he wrapped himself around Marluxia's legs and launched a brutal uppercut.

While Marluxia fell, screaming in pain, Ben unwrapped himself and pulled away, but not before his arm wrapped around and snagged Marluxia's scythe.

Scowling, Marluxia pulled himself off the ground with a grunt and glared venomously at Ben.

"You think that turning into that piece of filth will allow you to defeat me?" He snarled, raising his hands. "Try this."

Like when Ben was in control, all the plants in the room surged with long and strong roots and vines. The plants quickly grabbed hold of Ben, but the smirk the sight brought to Marluxia's face was almost immediately destroyed as Goop's slimy body liquefied itself and slipped through the plants with ease before he solidified right in front of the pink haired plant wielder slugged him in the chest, knocking him far back with another scream.

"This form does hold the strength to take you on." Ben stated, looking down at the stunned Nobody. "But I am aware that you are intelligent and I don't really have the time to spare with you, so…" Another green light flashed around him as Marluxia started to rise, indicating a transformation. "Big Chill! I'll end this quickly."

Ben took a deep breath and blew, freezing Marluxia in solid ice just as he got back to his feet.

"Plants can't survive in the extreme cold of ice. I've crippled your powers." He stated calmly, moving his hand to the omnitrix again.

"Brainstorm!" This time, a crab-like being with an overly large head emerged from the flash. "While the ice is perfectly adequate at containing and discrediting your powers, I am delighted to say that it's chemical make up makes it ideal for increasing my power's offensive capacity. In other words, you'll get a charge out of this."

Opening his head, Ben revealed his brain and released an electrical blast right at Marluxia. True to Ben's word, the ice encasing the villainous gardener increased the strength of the shock and Marluxia was covered from head to toe in a bright, electrical, yellow light. Though Ben could barely see them, a look of terror was clear I Marluxia's eyes for a moment before the electrical power exploded, blinding the shape shifting hero. When the white sparks left his eyes a minute later, he found there was nothing left of his opponent, or the force field holding him inside the room.

Changing back to his normal self, Ben left the room without a word, the safety of the others being the only thing on his mind.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Gwen yelled, constantly turning her head from left to right. She wasn't entirely sure where she was. After being blown through the portal, she'd found herself in the middle of a city or town. She had no way of knowing exactly where, because the place was destroyed and any landmarks or location signs had giant holes slashed or burned through them. If they even still existed.

Not finding anyone, Gwen turned around another pile rubble formerly known as a building, and her heart stopped, her eyes filled with dread.

"No." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "NO!"

Running down the rubble covered street, she reached her destination and dropped to her knees. As tears fell down her face like rivers and her body shook, she lowered her head, resting it on the lifeless chest of Max Tennyson.

"Grampa, no, please, you can't be gone. I can't lose you again, Grampa." Gwen just sat there, sobbing into the chest of one of the people she loved most as her world crashed around her. The pain she felt the last time they all thought Max was dead was unbearable. This time round however, being able to see what was left, felt a thousand times worse. She was dieing from sheer grief.

"So you're here Gwen." A cold, familiar voice stated behind her, causing her to start. She hadn't heard anyone coming. Dismissing it as a result of her grief, she turned to find a stone faced Kevin standing four feet away.

"Kevin, w-what happened? Where are the others?" Gwen asked desperately between sobs, moving in for a hug. As she approached, Kevin thrust his hands out, pushing her back as he stared hatefully at her hurt face.

"There all dead." He growled, causing Gwen to freeze. "They were no match for the Nobodies and they died. The town's destroyed and everyone in it's either captured or dead. And it's all your fault."

"What?" Gwen asked, her voice shaking both in grief and fear. "W-what d-do you mean all m-my fault?"

"You left us." Kevin yelled furiously, terrifying Gwen. "You ignored the needs of your home and your friends and took off. You were the only one with the power to save us and you left us to die."

"I left to save the world." Gwen said defensively, not believing what she was hearing. "Like you said, Ben and I had the power to stand a chance at stopping this. What good would it do if we saved this town while the rest of the world went to hell? More would just continue to come and attack like Grampa said. We'd never be safe."

"What's the point in saving the world if everyone worth saving is gone?" Kevin yelled back venomously, increasing Gwen's fear. "You failed Gwen. You failed to save the world AND the people you love. In our greatest time of need, you were a no show. You turned your back on them. You let this happen. Its all. Your. FAULT!"

Gwen fell to her knees at that, because of the fact and the raw hatred in his voice. Her tears somehow managed to increase, as did the pain in her chest. Seeing her grandfather had broken her heart, but Kevin had just shattered it into a million tiny pieces. The pain was so intense and consuming she could barely even breathe.

_I'm a failure. I let everyone down. It's all my fault. I should never have left them. If I didn't they'd still be alive._ The thoughts kept drifting into her head, fuelling her pain and depression and unknown to her, the more she felt, the more dark energy surrounded her, consuming her body.

Just as she was about to be completely consumed by it all, another part of her mind, the part holding her logic, snapped from it's place and back to the surface of her consciousness. _I can't think like that. I went to save the world and I haven't failed yet. I still have a chance to make things right. _

_What am I talking about?_ The darker thoughts asked. _The people you love are dead. Kevin's right there and clearly despises you. How could possible say you haven't failed? How could anything be made right?_

_The others all knew the risks of fighting and it was Grampa and Kevin that encouraged me and Ben to go._ Her logical side responded fiercely, shoving the negative side back. _And I haven't failed yet. I can still stop Organisation 13 and save the Earth._

_Where's the point if everyone you know and love is gone?_

_Even if there gone, I can still save the rest of the world._ Gwen's eyes opened and the tears stopped, replaced by fiery determination before they started glowing blue. "The world doesn't end because the people I care about are gone." She stated firmly, finally talking out loud without any doubt or depression. "A true hero fights even when those they love are gone. They fight so those who died doing the same don't die in vein, so everyone and everything that's good on the planet can live their lives safely. As long as there's one innocent soul under threat of the Organisation, I will continue to FIGHT!"

Gwen's power, in response to her emotions, covered her body in a blue glow and sent, pulsing with her determination. Focusing her powers, she looked around the area and gasped. The place was covered from top to bottom in energy. Nothing she had seen before was solid.

"None of this is real." She said softly, before her shock turned into rage. "It's an ILLUSION! AAAHHH!" Focusing on the scene before her, Gwen released a huge surge of energy and tore the illusion apart. The blast revealed a plain, white room containing nothing but bookcases full of reading material all falling down and a cloaked man where Kevin had been being knock back by the blast.

"You filthy piece of heartless scum." Gwen spat, glaring murderously as Zexion rose to his feet, his hood dropping to reveal a hurt and astounded face. "You took my home and everyone in it and created my worse nightmare. Then you twisted it to make me feel like it was my fault. How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! OCTEM MONTITUS!"

Thrusting her hands out, Gwen focused all the power she could and sent an enormous, blue beam right at Zexion. Before he could utter a single word, the shot collided with and obliterated him, taking an entire wall out along the way.

Gwen puffed heavily as she stared at her work, trying to calm herself. Despite knowing the truth, the illusion had definitely affected her. It was a perfect example of a very possible future waiting for her back home.

"If that is what I find when I return… I still know I made the right choice coming here." She said softly, but firmly, with no doubt to be found. "I'm not just fighting for them. I'm fighting for everyone in the world. Grampa, Kevin, Ben, we all know this is the best course of action. I just have to have faith that everything will turn out right." finally feeling her calm nature return, Gwen headed towards the portal back to where she came from and the next step to saving their world.


	9. Chapter 8

**_AN: Just thought i'd clear something up before someone yells at me. Saix only has one claymore, but i gave him another to make him more impressive. carry on._**

**Chapter 8**

Focusing his energy, Gohan caught himself in the air and floated down to a soft landing just as his senses picked up the force field sealing his exit.

"Now that was just rude." Gohan mumbled, frowning at the way he came in before inspecting the place. The room held nothing but empty space. The entire side wall was a giant window that clearly showed the full moon, but other then that, the place was nothing more then a giant, round waste of space.

"Good thing my tail's gone." The young half Saiyan stated as he looked out the window. He was about to turn away, but a faint, pink glow in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking up, he stared slack jawed at what looked like a nearly complete, enormous, gold heart with a pink, glowing outline hanging in the sky. At the sight of it, his senses kicked in and he almost collapsed from both the shock of, and the raw power emanating from the object.

"So much power. It's unsurpassable. What is that thing and how could it possibly be that strong?"

"Interesting. You say it's unsurpassable and yet it's incomplete." With all that power flooding his senses, Gohan was unaware of the Nobodies entrance. Turning slowly to face the cloaked man, the teen tensed and dropped himself into a defensive stance. The Nobody however, just dropped his hood carelessly. "You have the ability to sense powers, allowing you to know where your enemy is and what your chances of defeating him are. An even more effective ability then the magical version. Tell me, what does it tell you about the comparison of our powers?"

"That you're about as powerful as I am." Gohan answered. "Be grateful it's me you're fighting and not my father. He'd defeat you with ease."

"True, he and the other man like him are strong. If it wasn't for the draining effect fighting an army all day has on a person, they would have destroyed Vexen within minutes." The Nobody nodded. "But I'm in a class far beyond Vexen, and Larxene, who gave you significant problems, in both skill and power. I am Siax, the second in command of Organisation 13, and I will ensure that when the Heartless arrive to this world, you will be taking my orders." Tensing his body, Saix held his arms out to his sides and two bluish-black columns of energy arose. Solidifying, they turned into two, blue claymores that Saix threw and caught upturned as if the heavy weapons were light as feathers.

"I refuse to let that happen." Gohan growled, his aura flaring around him. The two stared each other down, neither one making a move for nearly two minutes, before simultaneously charging each other.

Meeting halfway, Gohan's leg collided with Saix' claymore. Both pulled back and a second later, the opposite arm collided with the second claymore before they both jumped back.

"Definitely impressive." Siax conceded, preparing for another attack. "Any other unarmed opponent would be dead by now."

"Not all of us need weapons to wield our full power." Gohan retorted as he took to the air. "Now let's see you handle this."

Throwing his hands out, Gohan fired multiple ki blasts, all aim right at the cross scarred Nobody. Saix quickly held up his claymores, blocking the blasts, bringing a smirk to Gohan's face. Moving as fast as he could, he disappeared from sight and reappeared a second later in front of a wide eyed Saix just as the last two shots hit the claymores and launched a kick into his chest before Saix could react, knocking him right back to far side of the room before he hit the ground. Not giving Saix a chance to recover, Gohan flew after him and threw his hands out, creating a large energy beam, directly at Saix' chest.

"ARGH!" The shot hit before he could so much as twitch, ripping the cloak to shreds and revealing the damaged body underneath. Desperate for the beam to cease, Saix raised his left arm as quickly as he could and slammed the claymore into Gohan's head.

"AAHH!" His head throbbing, Gohan was knocked halfway to where he'd made his shot, cracking the ground when he hit. He took a single second to take a deep breath, then quickly rolled onto his stomach and push off the ground and into the air as an airborne claymore past under him, cutting a few strands of hair as it past.

"Your strength and speed surpassed my expectations." Saix stated, panting softly as he ripped off what remained of his cloak. "Were you holding back against the Heartless and Larxene?"

"No, Saiyins grow stronger after every fight." Gohan responded, rubbing his head before he cupped his hands at his side. "Speaking of fights, I think it's time I ended this one. Ka Ma Ha Ma HA!"

As Gohan thrust his hands forward, releasing a massive, blue energy beam right towards him, Saix crossed his Claymores and furrowed his brow in concentration. Both swords glowed with bluish-black energy. Saix grunted loudly as the beam made contact with his weapons, his arms tensing as he held the blast off. He was well aware that the attack could destroy him and as it pushed his swords back towards him, he gathered more energy. Just as the blast was about to overtake him, he gave a loud yell and flung his claymores back out to his sides, the power used in them ripping the energy blast apart.

"What?" Gohan cried between gasps for air, completely bewildered. He'd put almost all of his strength into that shot and Saix had still managed to deflect it. What made it worse was that with his strength mostly spent and Saix still looked ready for more.

"That blast almost destroyed me." Saix stated, relaxing his body posture. "For that attack to be so strong, you mustn't have much energy left."

"True, but you weren't that much stronger then me to begin with and it would take a lot of energy to block that attack." Gohan snapped, regaining his breath. "I can sense your power's gone down by a lot too. You aren't much better off now then when we started."

"But the difference between you and me is that I didn't start at my full power." Saix responded nonchalantly.

Gohan froze at that, fear evident in his eyes. _That can't be right._ He thought desperately. _If he's telling the truth then… there's no way I can beat him. It's impossible._

"I can see fear and disbelief in your eyes as clearly as the blood falling down your head." Saix said as he raised his claymores. "You're fully aware that you haven't got the power to stop me, but are clinging to the hope that I'm lying." He continued, catching Gohan off guard with how accurately he was describing his emotions. "Let me show you my strength."

Turning to the moon, Saix gathered his energy to create what almost felt like a beacon to Gohan. A few seconds later, the Saiyan found he was more or less correct as he sensed a huge surge of energy suddenly infuse itself with Saix. Gohan's fear doubled as Saix started glowing bluish, twice as powerful as he was before.

As the energy coursed through his veins, Saix turned back to Gohan with none of his previously calm appearance.

"I gain my power from the moon." He stated gruffly. "You don't stand a chance."

An instant later, Gohan jumped in freight as Saix suddenly appeared right in front of him, a claymore slamming against his chest.

"AARRGHH!" Gohan ploughed to the ground and made a large crater, almost breaking right through. Saix had definitely picked up his game. When the claymore had hit, the force of the contact was more then enough to send him off like he'd been shot from a catapult, but it also released a surge of energy, like a shockwave, creating a double whammy.

Gasping raggedly, Gohan tried to get back onto his feet, but before he could manage it, another blow, exactly like the first one, struck his right side and with another pain filled scream, he careened straight into the far wall, creating another, slightly smaller, body sized dent.

Whimpering in pain, Gohan gathered as much of his strength as he could and pulled himself out of the wall before taking into the air, narrowly avoiding Saix' next attack, but still getting hurt and propelled by the energy wave released from the claymore's impact with the now ruined wall.

"Do you really think that flying is enough to save you?" Saix growled. Not waiting for an answer, he jumped up and kicked off the wall with incredible strength, propelling him right at Gohan, far too fast for the injured Saiyan hybrid avoid. Crossing his arms, Saix swung both claymores outward, hitting the teen with both in the gut and chest.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" As the shock wave struck again, twice as strong as before, Gohan rocketed off, again, to the far side of the room and created the biggest crater yet as he hit the ground, causing pieces of the floor and dust to fly everywhere.

"It appears I'll have to do some redecorating." Saix stated cockily, as he quickly approached the immobile Saiyan. Staring down at the boy, Saix found no response. Gohan's black hair was matted with blood and his body was covered with open wounds, bruises and swelling. His breathing was extremely ragged, it was clear that for every inhale and exhale he was feeling immense pain. Seeing him in that useless stated, Saix dropped his guard and just stared victoriously down at his opponent.

"Now that I've defeated you, there's no way that we can be stopped. My associates will be finished with your allies within the castle shortly, if they're not already, and it's only a matter of time before our armies will capture those fighters beyond our walls. Powerful Nobodies will arise and Organisation 13 will be unstoppable. You and your friends will make it so."

Gohan, though only half conscious since the crash landing, snapped his eyes wide open at that, fully returning to awareness as images flashed through his mind. His parents watching happily together as he played with Videl. Training with Piccolo. Learning about technology with Bulma. Fighting alongside Vegeta. Meeting the other six heroes gathered outside the castle. Roxas and Namine's faces lighting up as he accepted their help.

_These guys will destroy everything_ He thought furiously as more and more memories of his friends and family flashed before his eyes. _I won't let it happen._

"I…" Saix looked faintly surprised as Gohan places his battered hands beneath him, pushing himself back onto his feet. "won't…" His aura flared as strong as before as Gohan fixed a fierce glare on Saix, throwing him off. "let that HAPPEN!" He finished with a roar. With an animalistic scream, his aura doubled in size and intensity, creating cyclone level winds around him as his power grew exponentially, blowing Saix back a good distance.

When Saix finally managed to stabilise himself, he looked up and found a sight he hadn't ever expected to see. Gohan stood in the crater as if none of his injuries existed. But what really caught Saix off guard was the animalistic rage in the boy's eyes.

"You're going DOWN!" Gohan screamed, his voice increasing in volume with each word. A split second after he'd finished, he was right in front of Saix and ploughed his fist into the Nobody's gut. Before Saix could do as much as gasp in pain, Gohan had already kicked both claymores out of his hands and delivered a brutal uppercut, sending Saix skyward.

Following him into the sky, Gohan let loose a series of vicious blows. The blows came so quickly that Gohan's arms and legs were nothing but blurs to Siax and it felt like he was being hit in ten places at the same time. Having enough, Gohan launched a tornado kick, landing it perfectly in the very centre of Saix' chest and sending the blue haired nobody crashing to the ground, creating a crater even bigger then the one's Gohan's body had left behind.

His body too sore to move, Saix opened his eyes just in time to see Gohan thrusting his hands forward, golden energy gathering in his open palms.

"It's time for you to die." He growled, giving Saix one last hate filled glare before releasing the huge beam. The blast encompassed and destroyed Saix, along with the floor he laid on and that below, before the Nobody could even gasp.

With the force field protecting the portal gone, Gohan quickly headed for it, feeling his pain and fatigue returning as the sudden explosion of power returned to wherever it came from. Making it through the portal, he just had enough time to notice six worried faces before the last of his strength gave out and everything went black.

* * *

Danny's reaction to the sudden plummet was to turn intangible as he hit the ground, catching himself halfway through it.

"Well aren't we the clever one." Pulling himself back up, Danny scanned the room and scowled as he found another Organisation member, this one with a scar on one side of his face and an eye patch and black, greying hair tied back.

"You the one that separated me from the others?" Danny asked angrily, his eyes glowing brightly as he prepared to charge his opponent.

"Nope, I don't have that kind of power." The nobody responded casually, unperturbed by the aggressive look of his enemy. "I'm Xigbar, number two."

"That's not a number I'd go around calling myself." Danny retorted before jumping into the sky. Throwing his hand out, he released an ecto-blast right at Xigbar.

"I see I got the smart-aleck." Xigbar smirked as disappeared from his spot, effectively dodging the blast, and reappeared instantly on the opposite side of the room. "Must be number three's way of getting back at me for teasing him about his beast fetish. Or he thought I'd get a thrill over a battle of wits." In two quick flashes of purple, twin arrow guns appeared in Xigbar's hands, aimed right at Danny. "Let's see if your body is as quick as your tongue."

Wide eyed, Danny quickly went higher into the air and started bobbing and weaving as a barrage of energy arrows were let loose from the guns, reach out to the far corners of the battlefield.

"Aahh!" despite all his speed and manoeuvring, the shots repetitively hit his arms and legs, occasionally striking his chest or stomach. Whimpering from the pain in his shoulder from a particularly nasty shot, Danny failed to pay attention to the still flying assault and found himself staring right at another energy arrow aiming right in between his eyes. Terrified, and with no way of moving in time, the half ghost did what came naturally and turned intangible, allowing the shot to pass through him, along with five others.

"Heh, the little sneak." Xigbar smirked, ceasing his assault. "Your powers originate from the ghostly plane if our research is accurate. If you wish to, you can phase through most substances of the living realm. Though, Heartless and Nobodies seem to touch you fine."

"Well what do you know, tall, dark and gruesome did his homework." Danny smirked, making himself tangible again. "Too bad knowing that won't help you touch me." He added confidently, charging down with his fists drawn back. Xigbar just smirked back and disappeared right before Danny could hit him. Scowling in frustration, Danny levelled himself and scanned the area for his opponent, expecting him to be standing nearby with that same cocky smirk plastered to his face.

What he didn't expect to see was the room alter before his very eyes. Danny watched in shock as perfectly square, bottomless holes suddenly appeared randomly around the room while the walls and ceiling grew thick spikes of varying sizes. To top it all off, the entire area started glowing faintly with an eerie green.

"What the?" Danny gasped, completely perplexed. "How did that happen?"

"I have great power too, ya know." Xigbar responded cockily from behind the ghost boy. Danny turned warily and put some distance between them, annoyed by the smirk still in place on the Nobody's face. "I have power of space. I can manipulate it however I wish. It's how a move so suddenly from place to place. Though I have to admit, this time, I had to really focus to warp the place enough to fight you. Unlike my previous opponents, you can fly and turn intangible. So to counter that, I've turned the entire area, and everything in it, into a more ghostly realm. Lets see if you can phase through my shots now."

Xigbar resumed his barrage before he even finished speaking, except this time, even his energy darts had a slight green tint to them. Not able to move in time, Danny created a shield in front of him and grunted as he struggled to keep it up. Seeing he wasn't faltering, Xigbar warped himself again, appearing behind Danny a second later, guns blazing.

Unprepared, Danny screamed in pain as twenty shots quickly hit his back and knocked him down, right through one of the holes. Snickering, Xigbar raised his arm and warped the ground again, removing all the holes he'd created.

"Well, that was almost too easy. I was hoping for a more challenging fight, but he's already imprisoned in the ground. Good thing he's already dead in his ghost form. That aughta hold him until more Heartless arrived."

Xigbar was just about to relinquish his weapons when an explosion of green energy and debris that originally was part of the floor shook the room, causing the sharp shooter to fall down as a very ticked off, white haired teenager rose back into the air, breathing deeply.

"Your gonna pay for THHAAAAAAAT!" Danny screamed, releasing a ghostly wail just as Xigbar rose back onto his feet. The energy infused soundwaves ripped through the area, breaking chunks of the ground and walls off and scattering the debris as Xigbar raised his arms over his face, struggling to keep his footing. He wasn't able to resist long though and was quickly sent careening backwards until he hit the wall, each ecto-charged wave coming at him leaving him weaker and more battered then before.

The wail didn't last too long before Danny's lungs and energy gave out, causing him to cease his attack and drop on all fours, panting heavily. Xigbar fell into a similar position as the waves stopped hitting him, freeing him from his pressed position on the wall.

"I see that power does a lot,… but it's… also very taxing on you." Xigbar gasped as he raised himself slowly to his feet. That verbal assault had done a lot more damage than he was willing to admit, but with the state that Danny was in, he wasn't worried. Rather, he was intrigued. "Why would you risk such a move? If you continued to use it, or if it didn't have the desired affect, then there would be nothing alive left in you biological structure."

"My friends and family are counting on me to save them and our home." Danny responded tiredly as he slowly stood up as well, resting his hands on his knees. "I will give up my entire existence as long as they get through this ok."

"A drive from the heart." Xigbar commented. "I can't understand your motivations, no heart after all, but I can say that a foolish move is a foolish move, no matter what the reason behind it is. And the consequences of yours will be to be beaten by me."

Connecting his arrow guns together, Xigbar warped himself and reappeared standing on the ceiling, aiming his gun at Danny. Locking on, he fired a massive blast right at the ghost hybrid.

Panicking, Danny jumped into the air, sighing as it passed harmlessly below him. However, his panic quickly returned when his ears caught the sound of something surging through the air and he turned to find that the blast had changed direction and was once again heading right at him.

"Yikes!" Danny cried, dodging again. The blast continued on and hit the wall before rebounding, continuing on it's way randomly around the room.

"These won't go anywhere until they hit you." Xigbar smirked, firing another two large shots before pulling his weapons apart. Warping space again, he sent himself back to the ground and watched the show above with a sneer.

Left, right, up, right, down, wherever Danny flew to avoid one shot, another would threaten him a moment later. In his already tired state, this wasn't looking good.

"Well this is amusing." Xigbar called up, earning a growl from Danny. "But what do you say we make it more interesting?"

Waving his hands, Xigbar manipulated the room again, but this time, instead of altering the landscape, he made all the spikes covering the walls break off and fly right at his teenage foe.

Eyes wide in terror, Danny dived to the ground. It was the only place that spikes didn't some from, but that didn't help for long. All of the projectiles, both energy and solid mass, quickly followed him, while at the same time, sharp pikes would rise from the ground, forcing him to weave and spin continuously.

_This is nuts. How do I defeat an opponent that can alter the everything in sight? _Danny thought desperately as he managed a quickly glare at the disfigured Nobody before another pike made an attempt at his head. _He has weapons from all over the battlefield following me. The only safe place is… where he is! _Danny mentally jumped for joy as a plan struck him. _He's keeping all this away from him- ow, stupid, falling spike - anyway, because it'll hurt him too. Which means…_

Danny altered his course, bobbing and weaving through the assaults, but always making sure the moves led him to his target. When he finally managed to get within five feet of him, Danny dodged one last rising pike and shot an ectoplasmic energy blast right at Xigbar's face. Caught off guard, Xigbar screamed in pain as he held his face, losing his focus on the warped reality he'd created. Taking his chance, Danny made a beeline for Xigbar, his path finally unperturbed by pikes or falling spikes, and grabbed hold of the recovering Nobody.

"Lets see how you like the power you unleashed." Danny growled and threw Xigbar into the air, right where the three energy beams were about to collide.

"NOOOO!" Xigbar screamed as the blasts all collided, with him in the centre of it. His screams of pain continued as the combined blast surged, with his encased body within, towards Danny. Giving a smirk of his own, Danny placed his glowing, green hands together.

"Goodbye, tall, dark and gruesome." With that, he released the strongest ecto-blast yet right at the oncoming Nobody. The blasts met with Xigbar once again on the middle of it and with one last scream from him, the blasts exploded, taking the Nobody with them to oblivion.

"Now I bet he feels like number two." Danny stated before looking sheepish, despite no one else being there. "That was the only number two based pun I had."

As the room returned to normal, Danny let out a sigh of relief, allowing his form to change back to his human one. With his energy more suppressed, the boy definitely felt the tiring result of such an intense battle and it was with a very stiff, pained and tired posture that Danny made his way to the portal.

_One thing's for sure. After this is over, I'm going to sleep for a YEAR!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ow! Oof! Argh!" Raimundo grunted, bouncing across the floor. The wind had followed him through the portal and resulted in him bouncing along like a ball.

"Waah!" With one last bounce, he finally crashed down in the middle of the room.

"Ok, that was no fun." Rai groaned as he pulled himself up, rubbing his backside tenderly. Wincing in pain, a low chuckle caught his attention and looking up, he found the man responsible for his pain.

"You're the one that separated me from the others. Who are you?" Rai growled, dropping into a defensive position, his aches and pains forgotten.

"I am Xaldin, number three of Organisation 13 and the master of wind." Was the Nobody's response as he lowered his hood, revealing a rugged face, long black hair and sideburns. "You are Raimundo, of the Xiaolin temple. The chosen one of wind. You are the greatest wind wielder in this world. Defeating you is the perfect way to prove that I'm the greatest wind walker of them all."

"We'll see about that." Rai retorted. "No one beats me in my own element. Now put up your dukes."

Xaldin jus grinned in response and flung his hands out to his sides. Strong winds picked up again, forming a ring around Xaldin before spiralling into six columns. Each of the columns solidified before Raimundo's eyes and a second later, Xaldin had surrounded himself with six, spinning lances.

"Talk about unfair advantages." Rai grumbled as he dug his own weapons out of his pockets. "Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" slashing his sword, Rai released an intense gale right at Xaldin.

Raising his arms, Xaldin had his lances spin around him fast then the eye could see and created a tornado that intercepted and neutralised the gale, much to Raimundo's annoyance.

"Surely that isn't the best that you can do." Xaldin smirked, causing an angry vein to pop out from Rai's head. Not giving him a chance to respond, Xaldin leapt forward, two lances in hand while the other four shot ahead.

Eyes wide in fear, Rai flew into the air, narrowly avoiding the lances before being forced to constantly dodge left and right as Xaldin followed him into the air, launching his handheld lance with stabbing thrusts.

_Man he's fast._ Rai mentally scowled, flying further back as continued dodging strikes intended to impale him. _Not only that, he just keeps going._ He added as he kept watching Xaldin's attacks through fierce eyes, continuing his dodging method. It did feel like the battle was going to continue like this forever, with Rai continuing the simple pattern of dodging left and…

_That's it!_ Rai's eyes widened in realisation. _Tornados and impaling thrusts. His attacks are repetitive. This might be easier then I thought._

At that moment, the sound of something cutting through the air nearby caught his attention and through the corner of his eye, he saw the other four lances coming up behind him.

"Don't think so." Rai smirked and dropped his altitude just as the lances were only a few seconds away. Xaldin's eyes widened and he quickly refocused his control over the wind, stopping the lances a bare inch before they pierced his skin.

"Don't congratulate yourself yet. Wudai Star Wind!" Before Xaldin could so much as redirect his lances, cyclone level winds blew him up fast and hard, scattering his lances across the room in the process. The winds proved unrelenting to Xaldin and kept pushing him quickly upward until he hit the ceiling with a bang, causing a loud grunt to escape his mouth.

The wind quickly stopped shortly after, causing Xaldin to plummet towards the ground. Intent on not colliding with a hard surface at high speed again, Xaldin focused his energy and gathered the wind around him again. However, just as he managed to cease his decent, directed a blasting at the ground and propelled into the air at breakneck speed and slammed his metal covered fist into Xaldin's gut.

"AARRGGHH!" Screaming in intense pain, Xaldin smashed back into the ceiling, this time leaving a few cracks in it before falling back down and hitting the ground with a thump.

"You know, I thought fighting an Organisation member by myself would be difficult, if not downright impossible, yet here you are looking like a used punching bag." Rai taunted as he dropped lightly back onto the ground.

"Trust me boy." Xaldin scowled, slowly pulling himself back onto his feet. "Playtime is definitely over."

Raising his hands, Xaldin created strong winds again, simultaneously gathering his lances and blowing a surprised Raimundo back. The wind swirling around him, Xaldin surged forward at high speed and attacked quickly and ferociously with all six lances while simultaneously using his powers to disrupt Raimundo's movements.

Grunting frequently as his body was covered in more and more slashes, Rai found his manoeuvrability almost non-existent as the Xaldin's winds basically kept him in place.

_I've got to break free._ He thought as another pained gasp left his mouth in response to his left hip gaining another deep slash. _Time for a change in strategy. Hope this isn't like the Sword of the Storm._

Just as three lances plunged forward for another attack, Raimundo whipped out the Blade of the Nebula and thrust it forward, blocking all three.

"I've had more then enough." Rai growled, glaring fiercely at Xaldin's surprised faced. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Clapping his hands, Rai released a wave of wind, blowing Xaldin back into the ground with a grunt. He gasped in sharp pain a second later as his lances followed him, two of which had pierced his left arm and right thigh.

"Not fun when you're the pin cushion, is it?" Rai called as he landed, panting as he placed a hand gingerly over his hip. The last slash had definitely been the deepest and he was very aware that it could lead to passing out due to blood loss. He had to finish this fight soon.

"Your tricks are- Grr- impressive, but I assure you, this won't happen again." Xaldin growled heavily as he pulled his lances from his body. "It's time that I ended this battle." Tensing himself, Xaldin had all his lances connect together, looking like a snake about to strike, and jumped on top. His body and weapons all started to glow, much to Rai's surprise, before all the energy gathered to the tip of the front lance. A second later, Xaldin released an extremely powerful vortex of wind right at the monk.

"AAAHHH!" The shot hit before Rai could even begin a counter measure and threw him back with so much force that he hit the wall way across the other side of the room with a loud bang, screaming in agony as his body broke through the wall's surface, the sharp debris cutting deeper into his wounds.

Xaldin smirked victoriously as Raimundo's body slumped, unable to even pull himself out of the wall.

"It appears that I have proven myself to be the greatest wind warrior." Xaldin stated, jumping off his still hovering lances as he walked towards his young foe. "Now, it is time for you to return to the dungeon and wait for your fellow intruders to join you." He added as he reached the wall.

Clenching his teeth, Rai slowly raised his head and glared hatefully at Xaldin. He wasn't going to back down. He wouldn't Xaldin win. Even if it meant his death.

Scowling and grunting in pain, he gathered his strength and pulled himself out of the wall, causing Xaldin's eyes to widen slightly in surprise, having believed that Raimundo had no strength left. Breathing deeply, Raimundo raised his blade again pointing it right at Xaldin's head.

"I'm not going to stop fighting. As long as I'm conscious, you're in danger. Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!"

Xaldin screamed as he suffered the same fate that Raimundo had only a minute before. However, before he could hit anything, he reapplied his own power over the wind and caught himself in the air.

"You will not defeat me child. I am well beyond your strength." Xaldin scowled. Not wasting a second, he jumped back onto his lances and concentrated on his power, glowing again.

This time however, Raimundo was ready. Gathering all the remaining strength in his body, he activated the power of his magical items and channelled all of his own strength with theirs into a wind vortex just as Xaldin released his.

As the twin vortex' collided, bursts of wind flooded the room, assaulting both warriors and nearly knocking them off their feet. Their hair and clothes flapping around, both fighters planted themselves as firmly as they could, both feeling themselves being pushed back by bursts resulting from the struggling vortex', barely stopping themselves from being blown away like paper in a cyclone.

_I can't give up. Gotta break through._ Rai thought as he slipped another inch back. Feeling himself stop with an undamaged part of the wall at his back, he leaned back onto it, grateful for the support it supplied.

Xaldin wasn't so lucky. He realised that he'd underestimated the boy's strength and it was proving to be a serious mistake. With only the thin metal of the lance to stand on, it was almost impossible to keep his balance under the freed wind raging around the room. On top of that, he was fully aware that he couldn't keep an attack of this level up much longer or he'd destroy himself. His clenched teeth tightened and his frown deepened as he felt his feet slide back again, despite his best efforts to hold himself steady. Unlike the times before however, this time he didn't stop. Instead, he felt himself moving back at increasing speed. Determined not to give in, with a grunt, he refocused some of his energy so as to use the wind around him to stabilise himself.

That was all Rai needed. Letting the wall at his back handle his stability, he put all his focus into his power. The swirling winds coming from his blade increased in strength. Not by much, but with it's opposition weakened, it was more then enough to break the stalemate.

Xaldin's eyes widened in horror as he saw the change in the balance of power a split second before it hit. The pain he felt at the impact was comparable to being hit by a flying dump truck as he was sent flying backwards faster then the eye could see before crashing into a wall with so much force that, despite the already proven strength and thickness of the materials used to make it, small holes revealing the outside world could be seen around Xaldin's head and shoulders. Before Xaldin could even gasp at the raw agony running through his body, the attack revealed that it had one final assault to make as the lances were blown back too, impaling Xaldin in each limb and twice in his torso.

Panting heavily, his body quickly started to deteriorate. With the last of his strength, he looked up at the collapsing Raimundo with a look that the teen had never seen there before; one of respect.

"It appears that I have been bested, both as a fighter and a wind wielder. Farewell Raimundo, Xiaolin chosen one of wind." With that said, Xaldin let out one final breath as his body fully dispersed into wisps of darkness.

* * *

Black eyes opened tiredly as he slowly came too, showing him a blurry, white room. He frowned slightly as his mind tried to figure out where he was. Did he end up in the hospital or something?

"Look, he's waking up." A familiar voice called, catching his attention as a blurry, red and blue figure came into view. "How are you feeling Gohan?"

As his vision cleared, he realised that it was a Chinese boy a second before his mind snapped back to reality, all his memories coming back. It was Jake, the American Dragon, looking down at him with a small, relieved smile.

"I'm feeling fine." He replied in amazement as he accepted Jake's offered hand and stood up. Surprised by the lack of pain, he checked himself over and though his clothes were still ripped and torn all over, there wasn't a scratch on him. Turning to look at the group around him, he directed a grateful looked to a particular, tired blond. "Thank you Namine."

"You're… welcome." She yawned, giving him a tired smile from where she was sitting, leaning on Roxas.

"You had us worried." Kim said from her place on the floor. "Roxas is the only one that got hurt worse then you and he was apparently fighting a fire guy."

"Yeah, I came out pretty bad, huh?" Gohan responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was fighting a guy wielding two broad swords and still moving as fast as I was. I'm surprised I came out in one piece."

"I wish my fight was a fierce, physical one like yours were." Gwen sighed, her eyes watering, causing the others to look at her with deep worry and concern, scared of what had happened. She hadn't said a word since she came back through the portal. The only positive reaction she'd given was a look of relief when she saw Ben and the others exiting their portals.

"Zexion's mental torture is something only someone with a heart as cold as ice could possibly handle." Roxas said softly, causing the others to look from the sorceress to the Keyblade bearing and back repeatedly with panicked faces. Roxas had been worrying about Gwen since she came out, the fifth person to return to the room. However, he was still impressed with her. She had broken through the illusions and defeated Zexion, something no one had managed to do before.

"What happened Gwen?" Ben asked, more then a little panicky.

"He made me live my worst fear. Our home destroyed and everyone dead in front of me. Then he disguised himself as Kevin appeared and laid a guilt trip on me."

Ben didn't know what to say. He wasn't the best person to get comfort from for this. Fortunately, he didn't have to as Danny placed a reassuring hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I've been through that before Gwen, so trust me when I say don't believe a word that lowlife said to you." He said comfortingly, looking at her with warm eyes. "Even if something like that happens, it isn't your fault. You're a hero, not a God. Everyone knows that even now, in the world's darkest our, you're doing everything you can to save it. Your friends and family will be proud of you no matter what happens. Just do your best, that's all anyone can ask of you."

"Thanks." Gwen said softly, smiling slightly. Danny just grinned, happy he could help.

Before anyone else could do or say anything, a pained gasp caught their attention. Turning to the top level of the room, their dying panic returned full force as Rai stumbled through the portal, his entire side from his hips down covered in blood. He tried to take another step, but his shaky legs gave out and with another gasp, he fell. Fortunately, Gohan's reflexes proved to be quicker then he was as he instantly appeared before Rai, catching him mid fall.

Focusing his senses, Gohan gasped fearfully before rushing back in front of Namine. Raimundo was barely awake and his energy was almost gone. Blood was still pouring from the gash in his side and it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to live much longer if this kept up.

It took a total of two seconds for Namine to come to the same conclusion and tired or not, she shot her hands out over his body.

"Namine, hold on a sec." Roxas said, placing his hands on hers. A second later, his hands were glowing white, much like hers did. "You're too tired to do this alone. I'll help."

"You can heal people too?" Ben asked as Namine smiled and began her work.

"No, but I can amplify Namine's powers and just like she can amplify mine. I would have helped her before, but my power's getting drained here too and I need all I can get when we fight Xemnas."

"Even with us all here?" Danny asked, his relieved eyes turning away from Raimundo when the escaping, red liquid ceased and Rai's breathing became more stable. "I mean we all just took down one of these guys on our own."

"Yet it took two or three of you to take down your first encounters." Roxas responded firmly. "Each member has their own power level and manipulates a different power. Xemnas is the most powerful by far. Somehow, he draws power from nothingness itself."

"What?" Jake cried, flabbergasted. "How do you draw power from nothing?"

"He draws power from a place outside of light and darkness. Or maybe in between, I don't know. I just know that it's not light or darkness and it's the power that allows Nobodies to exist." Roxas shrugged just as Rai sighed in relief and sat up, albeit slow and sluggishly, his body fully healed.

"And we're not exactly… in our best fighting form." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I think it would be best if we rest for a few minutes. At least until Raimundo can gather the strength to stand up unaided." Gohan said sitting himself down.

"But we do need to keep ourselves alert." Danny responded warily, looking around the place. "Xemnas and armies of Nobodies could still be around."

"Don't worry, the only one I sense is up there." Gohan replied, pointing his thumb at the largest arch.

"You can sense through portals?" Jake asked, sitting next to the half Saiyan.

"That's not a portal." Roxas interrupted. "The lights are just for show. That's a doorway leading up to the top of the tower. Xemnas' sanctuary."

Turning to look at it, a golden glow caught Gohan's attention. Recognising the colour from the heart shaped moon in the sky, he quickly turned an intrigued eye to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what is that incomplete, pink and gold heart in the sky about?"

"It's completion is the ultimate goal of Organisation 13." Roxas answered softly, scowling at the ground. "It's a giant collection of hearts."

"WHAT?" Gohan cried, wide eyed.

"You can't be serious." Kim gasped.

"How is that possible?" Danny exclaimed. The others, minus Namine, just turned wide, disbelieving eyes to Roxas, nodding in agreement with the others.

"You all know that a Heartless is created when one of them takes the heart of someone, which causes the stolen heart's darkness to be released and create a solid form around it, right?" Roxas began, earning slow nods from his audience. "Well, under normal circumstances, when a Heartless is destroyed, the heart eventually just regenerates the darkness and eventually creates a new Heartless. However, when they're destroyed by a Keyblade, the hearts are released and congregate together. Whoever finds the congregation can release the hearts and send them back to their owners, restoring their complete forms, release the hearts and create an army of Heartless, or continue to gather them. If enough are gathered, the immense energy can be used to awaken the power of Kingdom Hearts, the most powerful force in all of existence. It's power is infinite. With that power behind him, Xemnas could not only become complete, but destroy all that exists. That's his ultimate goal, something I only discovered recently. While most of us just wanted to be complete again, he wanted to destroy everything and create what he called a perfect world, built in his image. And thanks to myself and the other Keyblade bearers running around the worlds, it's almost complete."

"In that case, we really should move." Rai stated, jumping to his feet.

"How did you just manage that?" Danny asked, coming out of a worried stupor. "You could barely move before."

"I'm naturally energetic and adrenalin does a lot for ya." Raimundo responded. "Now lets move."

"Well, if you're ready then I'm ready. Lets do the save the world thing." Kim said jumping to her feet.

"Just be ready to move." Ben spoke up. "If he's as powerful as Roxas says he is, we'll need to hit him hard and fast."

"Are you all sure you're ready for this?" Gohan asked, looking at each of the determined face before him. "I don't want to spend any of my time after this at someone's funeral."

"In all honesty, I'd prefer to wait, but we don't have that option." Jake responded, getting five nods in agreement. Seeing Gwen was on their side, Gohan turned to the blonds.

"Are you two ready for this?" He asked, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Namine's exhausted face.

"Not really, no." Roxas sighed, but he got up anyway.

"But you'll need all the help that you can get." Namine added, joining the others on her feet.

Nodding gravely, Gohan turned back to the giant arch, a worried look on his face. He had no doubt they were about to fight the toughest opponent any of them had every faced. It was more then a little intimidating for him, especially since this time there was no chance of his father coming to the rescue. But he was going to fight anyway. One look at everyone else's faces showed him that they held the same scared, but determined mindset and it was more then enough to boost his confidence. He wasn't alone, he had friends by his side. And they _would_ win.

His mind set, he headed for the arch, the other eight teenage heroes only one step behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The nine young fighters were quiet as they walked up the ramp to the top of the tower and the last survivor of the Organisation, excluding Roxas. They were all mentally preparing themselves for the battle to come, taking in Roxas' warnings of Xemnas' power, their own depleting energy levels and the simple fact that, though the others were too cocky to do so, Xemnas could quite easily call in an army within a few seconds. None of them were foolish enough to think that it would be an easy fight, despite all of them being together. Xemnas was powerful and intelligent. Even if they were at full strength, it would be difficult.

_One more fight, then hopefully I'll be back home._ Kim thought, glaring at the approaching landing.

_Just hang on a little longer Gramps._ Jake thought.

_I never thought that I'd be charging at Xemnas, more like running away._ Roxas bit his lip.

_I hope I'm able to help._ Namine looked up with a frown.

_I wonder what the power of nothingness does to ghosts._ Danny furrowed his brow.

_I'm tired as hell, but I'm going to make it through this. Kimiko's waiting for me._ Rai's hands tightened around the Crest of the Condor.

_Grampa, Kevin, hold on, this should be over soon._ Gwen took a deep, calming breath, ridding herself of doubt.

_The Omnitrix is at full power. I can do this._ Ben fiddled with the Omnitrix, preparing for his transformation.

Looking up at the cluster of hearts, Gohan stepped onto the top of the tower, glaring at the back of the figure across the other side of the large, round landing.

"It's over Xemnas."

Xemnas didn't even bother to face them as they made it onto the landing, stopping half way across and preparing themselves. Instead, he just looked up at the pink and gold heart shaped moon in the sky.

"Beautiful, is it not?" He asked, raising his arms. "An enormous source of power, only surpassable by that which it unlocks. It is amazing that something as small as a heart could be used to tap such amazing power. Great things a can be done with their power. Almost anything is possible."

"But that power is not meant for you." Roxas retorted aggressively, his Keyblades appearing in his hands. "We won't allow you to use it."

"Says the one who helped gather the hearts, even after you discovered that one was somehow beating in your chest." Xemnas shot back coldly, finally facing his opponents. "Who would have thought that an extra heart was hidden inside Sora's chest? But enough on the traitor." Xemnas' sharp, unusually coloured eyes left Roxas' face and scanned the others. "Why do you fight me? I'm doing exactly what heroes desire to see. I'm creating a new world, perfect world, free of all the faults and imperfections the current ones possess.

"Wiping out all that is and is meant to be will never be a hero's desire, no matter what the result may be." Gohan growled animalistically. Though free of his tail, full exposure to the full moon's rays still had an affect on him. "We only kill as a last resort and encourage people to find the better qualities of themselves. Total annihilation goes against everything we stand for."

"No one ever was or ever will be perfect, no matter what you do." Danny nodded. "But no one should have to be anyway. The world only asks that they be the best that they can be."

"And being the best that we can be," Kim added, setting herself into an offensive position. "we'll do whatever it takes to protect the worlds. Even if that means destroying you."

"You claim to accept imperfections and hate me for removing them, yet you are willing to destroy me." Xemnas stated in that same, emotionless tone. "Why are you willing to destroy me if that is the very thing about me that you cannot stand?"

"Because you destroy every life you touch and deliberately bring chaos to every world you find." Jake answered, wisps of fire flaring from his nose.

"Enough talking, I say we get to the part where we smash his head." Rai shouted. A second later, the others' hair and clothes flapped in the wind as Raimundo shot forward, his armoured fist ready.

However, a force field appeared around Xemnas just as Rai launch his punch, effectively neutralising the attack.

"Hardly impressive." Xemnas said. Simply raising his hand, he had the force field explode outward, knocking Raimundo back with a pained grunt as if a solid wall had collided with him. "It will take a lot more then that to defeat me."

"Then try this. Light!" raising his Keyblades into the air, Roxas shot up a beam of light that split into nine pillars that spun around and descended towards Xemnas.

Xemnas created two red energy sabres from his hands in response before jumping up and spinning himself, deflecting all of the light pillars with his own attack.

"You disappoint me Roxas. You should have known that lousy move would be useless." Xemnas exclaimed, preparing his own attack.

"Oh, I don't think it was so useless." Roxas grinned, relaxing himself. At that second, Xemnas growled in pain as twin flamethrowers from behind him, one from Swampfire on the left, the other from the American Dragon on the right, hit him right in between the shoulder blades.

Before he could hit the ground, Kim appeared right in front of him, black flipped and kicked upward with both feet, propelling him into the air and knocking the air out of him.

As he continued to gain altitude, Gohan appeared right beside him and lashed out with a kick of his own, sending him rocketing down to the right side of the roof where Danny floated, his hands glowing.

However, just as Danny fired his ecto-blast, Xemnas created a red ball of energy around himself. Not dropping in speed, Xemnas flew straight through the beam as if it wasn't even there and collided with Danny.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Danny's body felt as if a thousand volts of electricity was surging through him as he fell to the ground, the energy dome keeping it's position on his chest and stomach from the point of collision to after they hit the roof. Having landed safely, Xemnas let go of the energy dome and stood up without issue while Danny flailed in pain on the ground, covered in a red glow.

"Danny!" Gwen cried worriedly, charging towards him and Xemnas. "Reducto!"

Xemnas countered the assaulting burst of energy with a red one of his own, resulting in a bit of dust, but no damaged to the Nobody or his opponents. However, it served it's purpose as the blast left Xemnas distracted long enough for Gwen to grab the no longer glowing Danny and get bring him back to where the others had regathered and away from Xemnas' reach.

"Awe man! We had him." Jake whined, clearly frustrated as he watched Xemnas dust himself off. "We perform a display of teamwork that shows skill beyond what our nearly non-existent time together should be capable of and he still turns it around."

"That dome was a lot more advanced then the force field he used to block me." Raimundo frowned, watching Danny get back up painfully at his side through the corner of his eye.

"And you haven't seen anything yet." Roxas said grimly, causing the others' worry to increase.

"I thought fighting the nine of you would be a challenge." Xemnas stated, his uncaring voice not doing anything to increase the team's optimism. "It appears that you aren't even worth my time. So," Raising his hand, he clicked his fingers and an army of Nobodies instantly teleported in, causing the teens to gasp and jump back from the flexing husks. "I'll have them destroy you."

As if under a silent command, the Nobodies charged, their lances, scythes and everything else ready to attack.

"Octem Montitus!" Gwen immediately jumped into the fray, her magical beam blasting a small group of Nobodies away before she grabbed the lance of an attacking dragonish husk and used it to flip it into the air before impaling it.

Kim and Raimundo weren't far behind, fighting back to back, much like they had when they first met, and lashing out with all of their limbs. Rai would block an attack while Kim would lash out with a powerful punch or kick before switching moves. When they appeared too crowded, Kim would activate her shield, protecting her while Raimundo created gales and blew their enemies away.

"Jetray!" Transforming, Ben followed Jake into the sky. The pair soared over the entire battlefield, either shooting fire and green beams down at the masses of Nobodies or launch punches and kicks to those airborne.

Creating a duplicate of himself, Danny met his opponents head on, phasing through their attacks while landing solid punches with his ecto-charged hands. Meanwhile, his duplicate took to the sky, joining Ben and Jake in blasting at the ground forces and aerial ones alike.

Gohan constantly appeared and disappeared all over the battle zone, the white flashes of Nobodies being destroyed left in his wake. Dodging around a nobody with energy shots similar to Xigbar's, he gathered a ball of energy and tossed it at the annoying Nobody from behind, destroying it before back fisting the one his flight path lead him too. He kept trying to get to Xemnas, but no matter how fast he moved, or where he moved to, more Nobodies showed up to block his way.

However, Roxas had no interest in fighting those he'd once thought of as minions. Clicking himself, he summoned Samurai Nobodies every few feet, using them to block and destroy the opposing army while he jumped and weaved through them with ease. With the help of the Samurais, the enemy's numbers dropped quickly and boosted he group's morale, causing them to fight harder and destroy the Nobodies quicker while Roxas flipped over the last husk between him and Xemnas.

Growling, Roxas thrust one glowing blade forward, only for Xemnas to parry it with ease and lash out with an attack of his own. Quick on his feet, Roxas spun to his side and out of the way before swinging with his other blade, forcing Xemnas back on the defensive.

Flashes or red and white lit up the battle field as the last two members of Organisation 13 clashed fiercely, their movements a blur. Neither had managed a hit yet, but instead of being discouraged, they just fought harder.

Dodging a stab to the chest, Roxas spun and lowered himself close to the ground and swept at Xemnas' legs with Oblivion. However, Xemnas leapt into the air at the last second. Flipping over Roxas, he used the opening in the constant assault to create a red ball of energy and shot threw it right at Roxas as the blond turned to face him.

"AAHHH!" The energy ball landed a direct hit on his chest and exploded, forcing him off his feet. A cold smile crossed Xemnas' face as the force of the blow sent Roxas careening towards the edge of the landing, past it and began the long decent to the ground.

"ROXAS!" Gohan shout, panic taking over as he let out a burst of raw energy to blow away the Nobodies and dived towards the falling blond. However, Xemnas shot multiple energy balls in his direction, hitting Gohan painfully with one and forcing him to dodge the others, once again unable to get to his desired destination.

"We gotta move." Jake cried, just as panicked as Gohan as he made a rescue attempt of his own, followed by Jetray and duplicate Danny. Unfortunately, it proved futile as a group of laser darts from a score of Nobodies caught them off guard, destroying the duplicate in a puff of green smoke and knocking the others off course with cries of pain.

"NO! ROXAS, NO!" Namine screamed in anguish, her eyes filling with tears and her body shaking as dropped to her knees, weak with grief. She couldn't take it. The closest thing she had to a family was gone.

Seeing the poor blond was incapable of seeing the danger around her, Kim jumped back and elbowed a Nobody in the face before following it up with a bicycle kick and setting herself into a defensive position as her last target disintegrated, determined to protect Namine.

"It appears that I have rid myself of the traitor." Xemnas stated, looking around coldly at the looks of grief and rage being directed at him as Gwen and Raimundo took care of the last of the enemy Nobodies. "Now, which one of you will fall-"

"YAA!"

"LIGHT!"

Xemnas had just enough time to turn halfway around before a green beam surrounded by nine columns of light crashed into him, blowing him hard off his feet with more then a little bit of pain and into the ground.

"Gotta love invisibility." Scowling, marking the first time his face didn't look unnaturally neutral, Xemnas looked up to a sight that had left all the complete beings in shock and relief. Just above and beyond the ledge hovered Danny with one of his hands smoking and pointing at Xemnas, while the other supported an injured, glaring Roxas.

"Clever. You made me think that I'd shot you down while you went and saved my little traitor. It looks like I will have to ensure that you are destroyed before I move on to another fighter." Xemnas said as he got back up, his hands glowing with red energy.

"You won't get a chance like that again." Gohan appeared right in front of him, throwing an energy encased fist straight at Xemnas' head. In response, Xemnas threw his own hand out and let loose a blast, neutralising the punch, and jumped back, away from Gohan and slashing with an energy blade to prevent the boy from following.

"Permoveo res!" spikes coming up from the edges of the landing glowed blue and broke off as they followed Gwen's command and soared towards Xemnas. However, Xemnas just created a red energy sphere around himself again, causing the spikes to disintegrate upon impact.

Charging a red blast in his hand, Xemnas turned to fire at Gwen, but a roundhouse kick from Kim knocked him off balance and he blasted the ground beside him, getting both himself and Kim caught in the shockwave of the blow.

"Whoa!" Kim cried, a little panicky as she and the grunting Nobody flew back. Xemnas however, recovered a little more quickly. Creating another energy blade, he spun around and swung at Kim. Unable to alter her aerial path, Kim could do nothing more then watch as the blade moved to behead her.

"Don't think so." Raimundo exclaimed, grabbing Kim from behind with one hand, thrusting the other towards Xemnas. "Wudai Star Wind!"

A powerful gale surged from his free hand, blowing Xemnas into the ground hard while Rai used it to push him and Kim into the air.

In retaliation, Xemnas placed his hands together and shot a large, red beam right at them before back flipping at the last second of his decent, allowing him to land on his feet, albeit damaging his leg muscles.

Unperturbed, Rai, easily dodged the beam before tossing Kim towards Xemnas as Jake and Ben dived in for their own attacks.

Xemnas was hard pressed, barely avoiding Kim's kick before having to jump away from Jake's flame, only to be blasted in the gut by a green beam from Jetray.

"Urgh!" Xemnas grunted, scrunching his eyes in pain as he stumbled back, only just managing to restore his balance. His orange eyes zeroed in on Ben flying back into the air as a red ball of energy gathered in his hands and steadily grew bigger.

"YAH!" Before he could use it, two cries heralded two beams, one green and one gold, simultaneously shooting down at him from the sky. Releasing the energy in his hands, Xemnas jumped back, avoiding being hit, but was still caught in the explosion.

Smoke and debris covered half the landing, making it impossible for Gohan and Danny to see the results of their work. Panting heavily, due to the large amount of energy they'd both put into their shots, they, along with the rest of their allies, watched and waited as the dust settled, keeping themselves ready to move for if any sign of aggression should appear. When their line of sight did finally clear, it was frustrated scowls and looks of disbelief that covered everyone's faces as they saw Xemnas standing on the rubble that had once been part of the castle roof. Though he definitely looked more then a little hurt, it was still clear to all that he could fight.

"This is Michael Turner with an update of the castle." The light shows and explosions had quickly caught the attention of all those still in the vicinity of the castle, the people made up entirely of reporters and wannabe heroes, and the media had quickly gotten into the helicopters, getting as close as they could without being blown up by stray fire. As a result, people from all around the world that had managed to get away from the invading armies had their eyes glued to TVs.

"As you can see behind me, several teenagers, including teen hero Kim Possible and the ghost hybrid Danny Phantom, have managed to enter the castle and are currently fighting the leader of the invaders, the white haired, orange eyed man who called himself Xemnas. It is unclear who currently has the advantage."

"Be careful Kimmy-cup." Timothy Possible muttered worriedly in front of the TV in a closed off lab room, the others beside him, as the screen showed Kim barely managing to jump out of the way of two energy balls.

"Many are pessimistic about leaving a bunch of kids to fight such a foe, but as no one else has managed to infiltrate the castle, it appears these young ones are our only hope."

"No, Gohan! Please don't die." Chichi screamed as the screen changed to show Gohan and Danny scattering as multiple, red beams were shot their way.

"Be careful Jake." Muttered a battered and bruised Spud as he and Trixie watched Jake and Raimundo swoop in with their fist or claw pulled back, only for Xemnas to counter and knock them away.

"The eight of you are harder to exterminate then cockroaches." Xemnas stated as he blasted the nine columns of light Roxas shot at him. The blast didn't even slow down after the collision and would have obliterated Roxas had Raimundo not grabbed him when he swooped by.

"Humus Erumpo!" The ground beneath Xemnas' feet flashed blue and exploded upward, knocking Xemnas off balance and into the air. In his current position, he was almost completely defenceless. "Quickly, blast him now." Gwen cried.

"With pleasure." Danny growled, letting loose an ecto-beam.

"Masenko, HA!" Gohan's golden beam shot out from the far left of the battlefield.

"Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo held out the magical necklace, releasing a bolt of lightning.

The three attacks all hit their mark, bringing forth the first scream to ever leave Xemnas' lips as the powers tore at his body and flung him back, before a green beam, nine columns of light and a flamethrower collided with him and altered his flight path into another direction before he finally landed, the impact creating another crater on the roof and creating another small cloud of smoke from the fire and debris.

Xemnas gasped desperately, his body screaming for air as the assault ended. His coat had been completely destroyed, leaving him only in his pants and bruises and gashes covered his entire being, blood pouring from wounds all over his body. Even his hair was matted with blood. The only part of him not damaged was his eyes.

Shakily, he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling more then once on the way up and still gasping painfully as he frowned at the eight heroes' smug faces.

"You have significantly weakened me." Xemnas gasped, his voice coming out slightly wheezy. "But you still have not one." Quickly, before any of them could react, Xemnas created a giant all of red energy and tossed it right at them.

"AARRGGHH!" The strike proved successful as the ball exploded upon impact, blasting all eight of the young warriors back and into the ground, groaning as their eyes squeezed shut and hands covered more the serious wounds on their chests or arms.

Xemnas set his face back to neutral, despite the immense pain coursing through his being, as he slow approached the group, limping with every step. His eyes scanned each and every one of them, assessing their injuries as e approached, to insure that they wouldn't be able to hurt him. When he appeared satisfied with their inability to strike him down, he ended his stroll with a foot placed firmly on Roxas' stomach, causing the blond release a choked scream as the wind was knocked out of him. It appeared to be the last straw Roxas as his eyes shut and his head slumped a moment later, completely unconscious.

"What a waste of unique power." Xemnas stated, staring down at Roxas' still form as an energy blade shot up from his hand again, pointed straight at Roxas. "Farewell, Key of Destiny." Saying no more, he pulled his arm back, ensuring that the blade was in a direct line with the blond's unexplainable heart.

But just as he was about to plunge downward, he screamed as excruciating pain exploded from his back and all the way into his right kidney.

"Forget I was here?" Looking over his shoulder, the superior of Organisation 13 found Namine standing behind him with purple handled daggers in her hands, one of which was planted in his back.

Pulling the dagger out, Namine swung her body around Xemnas and lashed out with a kick into his gut, causing him to stumble backwards before falling to his knees, wisps of darkness dancing around his skin.

"It's done." Danny groaned, slowly lifting his head in order to see what was happening.

"Thank God." Kim sighed, not even bothering to look as she relaxed her aching body.

Ben, Jake and Raimundo had similar responses, the latter two even starting to nod off while Ben simply changed back to his natural form. Namine didn't even pay attention to him. She was already kneeling before Roxas, checking his injuries.

Gohan however, looked on worriedly as he sat up. Though the wisps of darkness were still there, the body wasn't deteriorating. Gwen appeared to have noticed it too as her eyes flash blue. Sensing Xemnas' essence, she gasped in fear before he stood up.

"He's connecting to the hearts in the sky." She cried, bringing shocked and panicked gasps from the others as Xemnas rose to his feet, his arms outstretched again.

The gold glow in the sky increased tenfold, completely consuming the pink one as Xemnas closed his eyes and levitated himself into the air. Completing his once he was ten feet above the others, the golden glow shot down and covered his being.

"Hearts of anger. Hearts of hate. Lend me your power."

"This is really bad." Gohan grunted, pulling himself painfully to his feet as. "He's absorbing more power from the hearts than I've ever seen in one body. If he keeps this up, either his body will be destroyed due to overload or he'll become completely unstoppable."

"He'll know when to stop." Namine replied, looking up fearfully as Xemnas soaked in even more power. "But he'll do it just under his limit. He'll be far too powerful for any of us."

"Correction!" The sound of a small explosion punctuated the word as the group of still conscious teens all turned their terrified faces to Xemnas. "I _am_ too powerful for any of you."

A red aura, similar to Gohan's white one, fluxuated around Xemnas' form, within the golden energy still connecting him to the moon of hearts. You wouldn't even know that he'd been injured if he still had his cloak as his posture suggested that he was in perfect condition, not even show the slightest bit of pain. But what really sent chills through the group's spines was the raw, cold, near lifeless power that emanated from his being in waves.

"It would appear that it would be impossible to hold you long enough for the next group of Heartless to arrive to this world. As such, I will simply have to destroy you all." Raising his hands above his head, Xemnas gathered an enormous amount of power, creating a sphere of red and gold energy before thrusting his hands down at the teenage heroes and releasing an energy beam large enough to destroy half of the battlefield.

"NO!" Gohan screamed as he leapt into the air, cupping his hands together. "KA MA HA MA HAA!" Gathering every last drop of energy coursing through his body, he thrust his hands upward and let loose the biggest energy wave he'd ever created. The blast collided dead on with Xemnas', but unfortunately, it barely even slowed it down.

"He needs help. Everyone!" Danny cried, pulling himself to his feet. Joining Gohan in the air, he too thrust both of his hands out, shooting a bigger blast then any he'd used before, the intense amount of power being pushed into it dramatically increasing it's brightness and intensity.

"Xemnas mustn't win." Gwen growled, raising herself to her feet as she followed the others' example. "Octem Montitus!" Another blue beam, though a shade or two darker then Gohan's, joined the combined, countering effort.

Unable to pull himself off the ground, Raimundo twisted his body as he pulled the magical necklace back out of his pocket and aimed it into the sky. "Crest of the Condor! Eye of Dashi, Wind!" An enormous amount of lightning mixed with wind erupted from the necklace, aimed right at the oncoming assault.

"Chromastone!" Transforming, Ben released the most powerful blast of rainbow energy from his hands while Jake joined in, taking the deepest breath he could and launching a flamethrower into the mix of attacks.

Unable to shoot any type of blast like the others, Kim gathered all of the remaining power in her suit into her hands and grabbed hold of Ben, releasing all of the energy into his crystalline body and increasing the power of his attack.

The six powers united and did slow the beam down significantly, but it was clear to all that they were only delaying the inevitable. Their power just couldn't measure up to the strength of Xemnas the hearts and what made it worse, Gohan and Gwen noted, was that as soon as Xemnas released the power from his being into his beam, he would immediately draw it back from the hearts. As such, he would never run out of power while their reserves were almost gone. It didn't help either that every minute of so, Jake had to stop and take in another breath, giving them opposing blast a chance to cover more ground sooner. At the rate that they were going, the blast could hit them a any moment and all seven of them knew it.

"Keep going, don't let up." Gohan grunted as his muscles burned, begging for release from the strain.

"Easier said then done." Danny gasped, looking ready to just drop dead where he floated.

"Roxas, come on, you have to wake up." Namine cried in panic, shaking the blond in question roughly. When she got no response, she sighed and put her hands over his chest as they once again started to glow, releasing her healing power into his body. She had hoped to hold back her power, both because of her own exhaustion and because she knew that Roxas would need it when he awoke, but now there no way around it. Roxas was too injured to awaken without it.

"Mmm." Namine stopped as soon as Roxas' eyes opened. "Namine, what's going on?" He asked groggily, still half asleep and distracted by the pain still coursing through his body.

"Xemnas is using the hearts and become all-powerful and we're all going to die if you and I can't turn the tide." She responded, her voice and expression somehow managing to show exactly how tired and panicked she was at the same time.

That woke Roxas up properly. Ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his neck, his eyes went wide with awe at the clashing powers above him. The gathering of raw power Xemnas was using was beyond anything he'd ever imagined and was clearly the superior power involved in the clash, especially since the band of super powered, pubescent heroes were visibly weakening, allowing the enemy beam to increase in speed.

"Roxas, come on. I'll amplify your blast." Namine said hastily, placing her hand on his. "The others need our power to join their's now."

"No, it won't help anything." Roxas shook his head before looking at a very scared Namine in the eye. "Our shot will have a different target." With that he raised his hand into the air, grunting as his muscles protested. Following his hand to his target, all fear left Namine and she nodded firmly, placing one of her hands with his while she placed the other on Roxas' shoulder, to help support him. Closing their eyes in concentration, their power gathered, revealing itself as a brilliant, white light shined in their palms, growing bigger and bigger until both sets of ocean blue eyes snapped open, looking fiercely up into the sky.

"LIGHT!" Twin voices screamed, commanding the startled attention of everyone there, even carrying out to the media's audio systems, as the waves of pure, white light erupted from their hands once again.

Unlike last time, the power was more focused as it surged into the air, the waves just wide enough to encase a full-grown man, but that wasn't to say it was weaker. In retrospect, with the amount of power the blonds were shoving into the blast, it was far stronger.

The group gasped in dread as the blast missed the beam by a hair, ridding them of the hope for help. However…

"Look, the beam!" Danny cried in delighted disbelief. Being the closest to it and at the right angle, he had the best view, excluding it's creators', to watch it as it continued on it's course; straight at Xemnas.

Xemnas' eyes widened in shocked disbelief before the light waves crashed right into him a moment later.

"AAAHHH!" Completely unguarded from the attack, and being naturally vulnerable to the powers of light and darkness as all Nobodies are, Xemnas was blown back and was desperately trying to hold his being together throughout the insurmountable pain coursing through his entire being, forcing him to cut off his attack as a result, leaving the allies' joint effort completely unopposed.

"Everyone, give it everything you have left right NOW!" Gohan roared, his aura flaring bigger, along with his blast as he exhausted himself of all his remaining energy.

"HHAAAAAAA!" The others were quick to follow suit and their remaining power quickly joined the light waves blowing away at Xemnas' already shredded body, ploughing him into the air. When the blast made it half way to the hearts, one final agonised scream left Xemnas' mouth before a burst of darkness imploded, scattering in the air along with the combined blast of the seven heroes before fading from existence.

However, the light waves continued on, unperturbed by the explosion, and soared on a beeline right toward the heart moon.

The group of sagging heroes looked up with looks of amazement as the light waves hit, but instead of destroying the hearts, it encased the entire moon in a white glow before turning pink and following Xemnas' body and imploding.

Smiles of happiness and wonder crossed the teenagers' faces as millions upon millions of small pink spheres flew off in all directions, lighting up the sky.

All around the world pink streaks lit the sky, catching everyone's attention before they streaked to the ground and collided with the chests of Nobodies. Again, people would watch in amazement as the Nobodies would glow pink and transform before the people's very eyes, back into their usual forms, usually human, before the glow would increase, hiding the person's relieved and happy appearance from view and flew upward, through what looked like portals or warps in space.

* * *

"WOOHOO! Rai did it!" Clay cheered excitedly, despite the exhaustion he felt. The other monks could only smile and cheer as well, jumping up and down ecstatically. Exhaustion could wait.

Master Fung stood a little being, breathing deeply as he stared at the streaks coursing through the sky, like a meteor shower. Though he was calm and quiet, unlike his young pupils and their dragon, a look of great pride was clear in his eyes.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Mrs Possible sighed in awe as she set down the broom that she'd been using as a staff.

"Yes honey, it is. It's the perfect thing to celebrate our daughter's victory." Mr Possible stated, wrapping a loving arm around his wife, his sons resting happily nearby.

"Yeah, way to go KP!" Ron exclaimed, jumping around happily, like a kid in a toy store. Wade and Monique, though acting more maturely, smiled in complete agreement and relief.

* * *

"It's over." Piccolo stated calmly, hiding his exhaustion. "The hearts are restoring the nobodies. Gohan must have won." The pride in his voice, though subtle to those who didn't know Piccolo, could not be more obvious to the weary Z Fighters.

"That's my boy." Goku stated lovingly, chuckling from his place on the ground until what remained of his energy left him and he fell asleep right where he was, followed quickly by the tired and relieved Vegeta and Videl.

* * *

In Bellwood, Max watched the sky from his motor home, where his young team were dead to the world. The battle had been too much for them, even Kevin. As he watched the flashes of pink light bath the city and the sky above, only one thought, filled with love and pride crossed his mind.

"You did it kids. We're all finally safe again, thanks to you."

* * *

The Longs and Jake's friends, though all in need of a paramedic, ignored their aches and pains as they stared out in wonder at the sky, happiness, wonder and relief filling their hearts.

"Once again, you have made your dragon master proud, young one." Lao Shi stated softly, a warm smile crossing his face. However, it was replaced with a slight frown as he looked around at all the magical creatures out in the open and the image of Jake on the TV in his shop window. "Though this might be a problem." He stated dryly. Their world had been exposed.

* * *

"And with the end of the battle at the castle, the second, heart shaped moon scattered, sending pink streaks all over the world. Many of these streaks have collided with the Nobodies and turned them into true people, or animals in some cases, before they disappear while others are simply going skyward, into what looks like black holes. It appears that our world has been saved by our two world famous teen heroes and their allies. It is still unclear as to who these other seven saviours are, but with the world now saved and the threat gone, stay turned as we land and try to answer that and more in an interview."

"Jack, we've got to move!" Maddie yelled persistently, shutting off the TV in the Opts jet. "Those poor kids are in no condition to be left at the mercy of the media and I want to know Danny's ok."

"Right dear. Close the door Jazzy-pants." Jack called from the controls, staring up the engine and taking off the second the girls got into their seats.

* * *

"It's finally over." Ben sighed, changing back into his human form and falling flat on his butt.

"Thank G…mmm." Rai moaned, asleep before his headed even managed to fall back down.

"This probably isn't the best place to catch some Z's, but I… just don't care." Jake stated, returning to human form and lying down, joining Raimundo in snoring. Danny, Gwen, Roxas and Gohan weren't far behind.

"Now that was one war I wasn't sure that we could win. And yet we did it within a couple of days." Kim sighed, relaxing next to Namine, looking off into the horizon as the last of the hearts disappeared, back to their bodies and then owner's home world if the body wasn't still there according to Roxas. "The only problem is that now we have to deal with an even bigger battle to deal with."

"What? What's out there that could possibly be bigger? Other then getting the everyone off the castle before it disappears at sunrise when it'll disappear thanks to everything returning to normal."

"Why sunrise? Why not right now?" Ben asked, looking at here confusedly.

"With the heart moon, the power that brought it here, gone the magic used to bring it here will reverse itself, but not until it's in twilight again. It's the only way to get to the castle's world." Namine answered before turning back to Kim. "So what is this horrible battle we have to face?"

"The worst creation man ever came up with." Kim stated dramatically before pointing towards the other side of the landing. "The terrifying, ever nosey swarm called the media."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"_Kim Possible, shape shifter, just a few questions, please-"_

"_Who are all these mysterious heroes-"_

"_Young man, what's you're name, where do you come from-"_

"_ENOUGH!" Jack Fenton screamed, glaring heatedly at the reporters with more focus then he'd ever shown. Everyone turned to him with looks of fear. "These kids have been through more then enough. Most of them are clearly not conscious and aren't even able to answer your questions. Leave them be, they need rest and relaxation, not stress from another mob of blood thirsty predators like yourselves." With that, he readjusted his hold on Roxas' limp body and turned back to the Fenton jet, where his wife and daughter stood, proud and amazed at his sudden, out of character performance._

"_Well, it appears that the Fentons have taken in the world's savers." Stated a man with brown hair and eyes, turning to face the camera as the jet closed it's door and took off. "But don't worry viewers, we'll head to Amity Park and try agai-"_

Ben sighed as he turned off the TV and set down the remote before laying back down on the couch with a yawn. The three teens conscious at the time were terrified when the helicopters had landed. None of them were prepared to face the approaching horde, both due to exhaustion and because they weren't sure what to say about Namine and Roxas. Fortunately, the Fentons had shown up just in time and got all the sleeping teens into the bunk beds at the back of the jet while Jack simultaneously verbally assaulted the media.

On the way back to Amity, Danny's family asked a few questions, after getting the ok from the conscious three sitting in seats, and were told the basics of what happened and who each of the unknown heroes were. Naturally, when Namine informed them of her and Roxas, they got a little wary, but Kim and Ben were able to calm them down easily enough with just a little reassurance that they were perfectly good people and they accepted it. After that, they didn't show a hint of distrust, replacing it with kindness and reassurance.

_It probably helped that Namine is the epitome of manners and kindness._ Ben thought to himself.

"Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" A feminine voice asked softly, startling Ben out of his thoughts. Turning to the staircase, he found Danny's older sister Jazz descending them with a look he'd seen on his cousin's face many times; a combination of concerned and stern.

"I can't get much sleep. Most of the power I used came from the Omnitrix, so once I return to human form I regain my strength quickly. Add that to all the recent memories running through my head, I'm lucky I got the… four hours that I did." He said, checking the clock as he spoke and keeping his voice quiet, so as not to disturb the snoozing dragon of wind o the opposite couch.

"I guess that's understandable." Jazz replied, not pushing it as she walked up to him, his phone in her outstretched hand. "You're phone rang while you were asleep. You're grampa saw the news reports they're repeating every ten minutes and is on his way over to pick you and Gwen up. He'll be here shortly."

"Thanks." Ben said, smiling appreciatively as he took his phone back. "How is Gwen anyway?"

"Just bruises and scratches mostly. Her wrist has swelled, but it's the worst wound she's got and should settle in a day or two. The others are about the same. They're all just exhausted."

"Great." Ben sighed in relief. He'd worried about the others, now that the post battle relief was gone. Hearing they were all alright put him at ease and seeing the worry fade from his face brought a warm smile from Jazz.

The comfortable silence that followed was almost immediately destroyed by knocking on the door and the murmurs of a lot of people on the front yard, eliciting another sigh from Ben. Jazz however, scowled and stormed towards the door.

"Don't those rats ever sleep? They'll wake up all of the guys. And to make matters worse, I have to answer the door on the chance that it's your grampa or one of the others' relatives on the other side. God, my parents created a ghost shield, why can't they make one for reporters?"

"That would be useful." Ben commented, sinking back onto the couch. If the press saw him up and about, it would make it even harder to get rid of them. At the moment, they had a chance of the them leaving until they could get a decent amount of sleep.

Reaching the door, Jazz's glaring intensified as the knocking started again and she threw it open with force that should have been beyond her capability.

"Miss Fenton, where are-"

"Would you reporters GET A LIFE?" She screamed, not even looking at who was talking as the reporters charged towards the door, trying to get in.

"I am not a reporter. I am a Xiaolin warrior." Stated an offended voice from just in front of her. Taking in who was there, she found three teenagers. One was a blonde cowboy, the second was a Japanese girl and the third, the irritated one that had spoken, was a short Chinese boy with unusually yellow skin and a large head in robes like Raimundo's. "We are here looking for our fellow monk, Raimundo. He's dressed like me, but isn't as cute or as good a warrior as I am." He added gloatingly, causing the cowboy to shake his head while their female companion slapped her forehead.

"Well in that case, you can come in." Jazz smiled moving aside just enough to let them through, slamming the door right on the following reporters' faces. Hearing multiple bangs and cries of pain, Jazz smiled with satisfaction as she lead the group into the lounge room. "Just remember to be quiet. Ben is the only hero who's woken up. I'm Jazz by the way."

"I am Omi, the greatest of the Xiaolin Dragons." Stated the short boy, bringing exasperated looks from his friends again.

"Try to ignore his boasting. That's the only way we go on without killing him." The girl said, shaking Jazz's hand. "I'm Kimiko."

"And I'm Clay. Thanks for takin care of our partner Jazz." The cowboy added, smiling warmly.

"You're welcome." Jazz responded. "Now why don't you guys talk to Ben over here while I get us some drinks?"

"Oh, that will be most wonderful." Omi responded happily as he turned to the conscious, green eyed boy. "I would love to hear about the amazing battles the nine heroes had. I bet they'll sound almost as good as my own."

"It would be nice to hear about you and the stuff that happened before the final battle on top of the castle if you don't mind partner?" Clay said softly while Kimiko thanked Jazz.

"Sure." Ben replied with a grin. "I guess I'll star by properly introducing myself. Those who know about my years as a hero call me Ben Ten…"

* * *

A few hours past, repeating the same scenario. The reporters would constantly hound the place, a teen hero would wake up, Kim borrowing some of Jazz's clothes as her battle suit had fried itself after the battle, and a teen's relatives would pop up, be allowed in and the door would get dints as the media found their faces implanted in the wood. They would then all introduce themselves and give or get a short version of the past events. The only difference throughout the whole thing was how long it took for the arrivals to warm up to the blond 'Nobodies' and Chichi's near overly panicky entrance. As soon as the door was opened she charged through faster then even her husband could move, screaming for Gohan and driving the poor boy into extreme embarrassment by hugging him as tightly as she could and calling him her special, little baby, much to the amusement of everyone else.

The group decided to have lunch together, with everyone getting to know each other and swapping stories of past adventures they'd experienced. It wasn't until after Goku and Gohan had both finished five plates, astounding those who hadn't seen a Saiyan eat before, that they finally turned their attention to the massing media.

"I think it's time that you answered their questions." Max stated, looking down at the young heroes. "If you don't, they'll just follow you everywhere. They already got most of your names and addresses now, so you should just get it over with and get them to begin the process of moving on."

That got the nine heroes looking uneasy. Even those who liked the idea of getting TV time and the ones that had some experience went pale at the thought of facing the mob. Namine and Roxas looked especially worried, not that anyone blamed them.

"Are you ok with this Gramps?" Jake asked nervously. This was after all, forbidden by magical law.

"Yes Jake. The magical creatures have been exposed and people already saw you on that castle, both in human and dragon form. There is little left to hide." Lao Shi replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Gohan asked nervously, looking around the table. Getting gulps and nods in response, he took a deep breath and stood up. "Then lets get it over with."

"Kim and I can go out first and take the brunt of it." Danny offered, looking to Kim for confirmation. "We already have experience dealing with this."

"Just follow our lead." Kim agreed, heading for the door. The others followed close behind, their hearts beating a mile a minute. When they reached the door, Danny took a deep, calming breath before grabbing the handle and opening it. Following him out, the teens faced the media like they did every threat they'd ever fought; head on.

* * *

"_As the days go on, the world is quickly returning to it's normal routines. Though there are the occasional attacks of remaining Nobodies, the meta humans are easily taking care of them._

"_On related news, people all around the world, though grateful to our saviours, Kim Possible, American Dragon, Danny Phantom, Ben Ten, Gwen, Raimundo Pedrosa and Gohan, much concern has been made over the two blond Nobodies that they allowed to live and has caused conflict. Though believe they are innocent and are thankful for their part I saving the world, most have been demanding that they be destroyed like the rest of their kind. When this was brought up with the American Dragon, also know as Jake Long of New York, during an interview of him and the magical creatures, he had this to say."_

"_Namine and Roxas saved our lives in there. If it wasn't for them, we would all be Nobodies ourselves right now and Organisation 13 would have conquered the planet. Unlike the rest of their kind, they do have hearts and have proven to be brave, compassionate and caring people. I am proud to have fought beside them and will defend them with my life if need be."_

"_His words have been backed up since then, both by Danny, Ben, Gwen and Kim giving similar speeches and by the male blond, Roxas, appearing all around the world, destroying the remaining Nobodies, but as hate websites on the internet continue to increase, these two young warriors have their work cut out for them in gaining the people's trust._

"_The death toll of that world wide horror is still growing, as is the number of injured people. Some places, where no meta humans appeared to fight, very few were left unscathed. In fact, a few towns throughout the world have been turned into graveyards. This has caused great fear to grow in the hearts of millions. We were saved this time around and for that we are grateful. But what if this happens again? I'm Chloe Lane, ZTV news."_

Gohan leaned back into his chair with a frown on his face, turning the TV off. Reports like that one had been airing almost twenty four, seven since the battle ended, only altering when the media managed to get another interview with one of the heroes, but even then it came to the same stuff. Why did you go to the castle, what are the others like, why didn't you kill Roxas and Namine and what will happen the next time around. Could they think of something new to say?

But still, the last one always got to the young half Saiyan. Fear of such a situation occurring again had gripped him too.

"You should stop worrying about the future. You can change it, so just worry about it when it happens." Someone stated as a red and blue clad figure sat down next to him. Turning to face his companion, Gohan sighed.

"I can't help it Roxas. I've face a lot of near apocalyptic battles before, but none on a scale like this. It's shaken me."

Roxas gave him a look of understanding. He'd seen this worried look on the boy a number of times in the last few days. Gohan's family had offered to take Roxas in for a while, while Namine stayed with the Possibles. When he wasn't off fighting his former minions, Roxas spent most of his time reassuring Gohan.

"Gohan, just take a deep breath and relax. You have everyone's numbers, so you can call the others if a team up is ever needed again and it's not like a force with that kind of power shows up too often, believe me, I know. And like I said, what happens in the future will happen whether you worry about it or not, so just enjoy the peace. Worry about the future events when you get there. Now, Kim invited me to join her, Namine and Kim's boyfriend Ron to some place called Bueno Nacho in Middleton with them. Why don't you come along?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go see Bulma." Gohan replied, smiling slightly. "Thanks anyway Roxas. Now take your own advice and go have fun."

"I just hope my hate club doesn't ruin it." Roxas responded jokingly, smiling slightly as he stood up and created a door of light. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Gohan watched with a grin as Roxas left. He'd asked Kim to show Roxas how to have fun and get him a some clothes. The boy deserved a new life, but couldn't break from his old habits, so Gohan decided to help, with a little help from the others. He'd also asked Ben to teach him how to play soccer and Jake to expose him to music and skateboarding. He would have done the same for Namine, but according to Kim and Gwen, she was doing fine.

As the doorway closed, Gohan moved over to the phone and hit number two on the speed dial.

"_Hello, this is Bulma." _A feminine voice stated after a couple of rings.

"Hey Bulma, how are you and Trunks?" Gohan greeted.

"_Oh, hey Gohan. We're doing great. Tell your mom that Trunks wants to see Goten soon though. He won't stop bugging me about a play date."_ Bulma replied cheerfully. _"So what can I do for you?"_

"Well, I have a favour to ask." Gohan responded hesitantly. Moving his free hand to the table, he picked up a piece of paper with a bunch of phone numbers on it, holding it tightly in his hand. "You know that project that you told me you were working on?"

* * *

A satellite floated in the darkness of space, staring down at the majestic planet before it. Nearby, a number of small devices floated around it, with lenses of their own taking in the blue and green sphere below. Light could be seen coming from the windows and shadows stretched out, revealing the human life within.

"This is SO COOL!" Danny cried excitedly, flying around at top speed and checking out every aspect of the main room. "I've never seen anything like this. I can't believe I'm standing in a SATELLITE. In SPACE!"

"Yeah dude, we get it. Now please calm down, you're giving me a headache." Rai complained, rubbing his temples.

"Awe, let him go Rai. This is pretty cool." Jake said, watching amusedly as Danny flew one control panel to another.

"True, but why did you call us here Gohan? And where did you get this and the space ships?" Gwen asked, turning to the Saiyan in question. The others all turned to him as well, curiosity covering their faces. Even Danny managed to settle down and fly back to the group for the explanation.

"Bulma, a friend of my family and the daughter of the president of Capsule Corp., created this for the Z Fighters. But she and I are the only ones capable of using this kind of technology and the others don't really care anyway, so she let me have it." Gohan responded.

"But why bring us here? A reunion would have been easier on the planet." Kim stated, getting nods from the others.

"Because I have a proposition to make everyone and this satellite, Valour's Light, comes into it."

"Well, lets hear it." Danny said happily, his attention starting to return to where they were.

"I'm asking for a team up." Gohan stated. "We have proven that we can work together really well and if something like Organisation 13 shows up again, we need to be ready to face it. But it's more then that Roxas." He added as the blond in question opened his mouth. "Plenty of other villains plague our planet. Some have proven too much for us individually and in our teams before and some strike where there is no force of good to stop them. If we team up, we can call on each other when we're in danger at any time and if we use this place as our base, we can monitor the world so that people living in places without meta human level defence can be saved when something big hits them. It means that we'll all be taking on more responsibility, and I realise that cases like Rai's would mean some of us wouldn't be able to work as much as others, but I think it's worth it. Like I said, we make a great team and good friends. Why waste such knowledge?" Gohan raised his hand out to the others. "Will you guys join me?" "I'm in." Danny exclaimed immediately, not even bothering to think about it, placing his hand on Gohan's. "I think it's a great idea. I for one could use a little help now and then with certain ghosts and helping people world wide is something everyone should try to do. Plus this place is awesome."

"It's not much different from what I usually do anyway. I'll just have more help and take on more challenging foes." Kim stated, placing her hand onto the pile. "I'm in."

"It's similar to what I do." Rai said, looking around the group before his hand followed Kim's. "My duties to the temple and the other monks will limit me here and there, but I'm in."

"I'm cool with it." Jake grinned, resting his hand with the others. "I could use the backup, what with magical creatures being exposed and the problems that'll bring up."

"We basically just got an upgrade from the Plumbers." Ben grinned at Gwen.

"High tech gizmos, saving the world, the only difference to us is our frequent flyer miles." Smiling, the cousins joined their hands to the pile up.

"I have nothing better to do. I'm in." Joined in Roxas.

"Ten I guess it's unanimous. Though I'll just stay around mostly for monitoring and healing." Namine finished up.

"So what are we gonna call ourselves." Jake asked, looking around at everyone. "We need a cool name."

"We're valiant and we use everything we've got to protect people." Gohan stated, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I think Valour Guardians should do it."

The others just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Much had happened in a very short amount of time. Chaos ran wild and evil almost conquered all. But the nine young heroes united together and the light held within their hearts restored the balance of the world.

Things would never be the same again. The hidden societies of the world had been exposed to all. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Nine hearts, drawing power from as many different sources, backgrounds and beliefs had come together and shined over the world. Evil would return. It always did. But the light created from the unity of these hearts would stand strong and drive it back once again.

A beacon of hope. The light of valour.

* * *

**AN: **Well, that ends the first story. At the risk of sounding mushy, I wanna say thank you to the people that put me or this story in their favourites or alerts. And the people who reviewed. for those interested, the sequel, whenever I get around to writing it, will be in the Kingdom Hearts, Xiaolin Showdown category. Look out for Valour Guardians: Fright of the Keybearer.


End file.
